Ein Anfang
by RavannaVen
Summary: Das Schiff von Prescott Tarret und seiner Schwester sinkt während eines Hurrikanes. Sie finden Zuflucht auf einer spanischen Gefängnisinsel. Was sie dort sehen, wird beide bis an die Grenzen dessen führen, woran sie glauben. COMPLETE
1. Vorwort

**Disclaimer:  
**  
An dieser Geschichte gehört mir rein gar nichts! Alle bekannten Hauptfiguren gehören der Maus, und es gibt leider überhaupt nix, was ich dagegen tun könnte... :-(

Das Beta-Lesen hat Wolvesdawn für diese FF übernommen.Vielen Dank, dass du die unzähligen Tippfehler ausgemerzt hast.

Diese Fanfiction ist der Beginn einer Serie, die die Geschichte von Jack und Anamaria erzählt. Meine (naja, nicht wirklich meins) Version ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte "A Beginning" von Holiday1081 und ist im englischen Original in der englischen Sektion dieser Seite zu lesen. Sie spielt noch vor dem ersten Teil von Fluch der Karibik, etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Swanns nach Jamaika gesegelt sind. Da diese Geschichte ursprünglich im Jahr 2004 geschrieben wurde, lässt sie "Dead mens chest" und "At worlds end" (logischerweise) völlig außer acht.

Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen diese Übersetzung online zu stellen, weil ich persönlich ein Fan von Jack/Ana Fictions bin. Und davon gibt es auf deutsch leider nur wenige. Die Serie von Holiday1081 hat mir besonders gut gefallen, nicht nur weil sie gut geschrieben ist, sondern auch dramatisch, und romantisch, und spannend, und tragisch, und...  
Ich könnte jetzt noch eine ganze Weile so weiter machen. Aber ich denke, ich werde das Urteil euch überlassen.

Ich versuche diese Geschichte möglichst originalgetreu zu übersetzen, daher kann es sein, dass euch im Laufe der Zeit vielleicht ein oder zwei logische Brüche auffallen werden. Aber wie gesagt, im Sinne der Autorin bemühe ich mich um eine 1:1 Übersetzung.

Abschließend möchte ich nur noch sagen, dass ich hoffe, dass ich den Stil von Holiday trotz meiner Übersetzung beibehalten konnte, und möchte euch (auch im Namen der Autorin) jetzt schon mal für alle Reviews danken die (hoffentlich) geschrieben werden.

Viel Spass beim Lesen  
LG  
ravanna


	2. Erkennen

**1. Erkennen**

Ihr Geist driftete zurück zu einem Tag, der nun schon beinahe ein Jahr zurück lag, der jedoch in ihrer Erinnerung präsent war, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Sie fürchtete, dass sie niemals den Tag vergessen würde, an dem sie und ihr Bruder Zuflucht auf einer kleinen Insel in der Karibik gefunden hatten. Diese Insel war der Sitz des Gefängnisses La Cerradura, und die Heimat des spanischen Aristokraten, der als sein Aufseher fungierte. Sie war ein Passagier auf der _Resolute_ gewesen, einem Linienschiff der Navy seiner Majestät. Dem Schiff ihres Bruders. Über Nacht war ein Hurrikane aufgezogen und anstatt würdevoll in Kingston einzulaufen, waren sie und die Crew in die gnadenlose See geschleudert worden. Sie war an einem Strand wieder zu sich gekommen, umgeben von den Planken, die einst Teil eines der feinsten englischen Schiffe gewesen waren. Zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sie ebenfalls von den Körpern der eisernen Männer umgeben gewesen war, die dieses Schiff geführt hatten.

Fortuna hatte ihr wohl trotzdem zugelächelt, weil sie die Stimme ihres Bruders hörte. Er war regelrecht durchweicht gewesen und hatte eine hässliche Schramme auf seiner linken Wange gehabt, aber er war am Leben gewesen und hatte ihr auf die Füße geholfen. Don Antonio Cornado hatte sich ebenfalls an diesem Strand aufgehalten. Er hatte den Überlebenden der _Resolute_ seine Gastfreundschaft angeboten, bis Nachrichten von dem Wrack Kingston erreichen konnten. Don Cornado schien zu Anfang so freundlich zu sein. Doch während der Führung durch das Gefängnis, auf das der Spanier so stolz war, hatte sie ihre Meinung unverzüglich geändert. Als sie im Gefängnishof angekommen waren, hatte sie einen Mann mit langem dunklem Haar gesehen, der an eine Steinsäule gekettet gewesen war. Und sein Körper war bedeckt gewesen mit Blut.

Dieses Bild brachte sie unverzüglich zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte sie, hielt er doch ein Entermesser an ihren Hals. Sie war noch nie zuvor mit einem Schwert bedroht worden. Sie hatte nicht die entfernteste Idee, wie sie sich hätte fühlen sollen, doch sie hätte sicherlich nie gedacht, dass sie ihren Angreifer erkennen würde. Seine Kleidung war anders, und seine Haare waren mit einem roten Bandana aus seinem markanten Gesicht zurück gebunden, aber seine Augen… Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie diese mit Kohle umrandeten Augen niemals würde vergessen können. Sie waren tief und dunkel, unglaublich unnahbar, und sie waren direkt vor ihr.

„Hört gut zu, Liebes", begann er mit einem rauen Wispern, „ich würde nicht empfehlen wegzurennen oder zu schreien, klar soweit?" Sie bedachte seine Warnung für einen Moment. Ihr neues Anwesen war weniger als einhundert Yards von dem Punkt entfernt an dem sie stand, aber wer würde ihr zu Hilfe kommen? Sie war erst gestern angekommen. Es gab keinen Butler, keine helfenden Hände, keine kraftstrotzenden Männer. Nur ihre persönliche Magd, Sarah. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Sarah den Schürhaken aus dem Kamin riss, um mit dem Piraten zu fechten. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie fast dazu, trotz dieser Situation laut zu lachen.

„Wer würde auf meine Schreie reagieren?" antwortete sie dem Mann unverschämt.

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Wollt Ihr mir wirklich glauben machen, dass Ihr ganz allein in diesem großen alten Haus lebt?"

„Es interessiert mich sicherlich nicht im Geringsten was Ihr glaubt", sagte sie. Dieser Mann bedrohte sie damit, sie zu töten. Sie wusste, dass sie gefälliger sein sollte, ihn anbetteln sollte, sie nicht zu verletzen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Wenn er sie hätte töten wollen, hätte er es nicht schon längst getan? Sie erwartete, dass er etwas von ihr wollte, und dass er kein Interesse daran hatte sie zu verletzen. Innerlich krümmte sie sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken an das einzige, das ein Pirat wahrscheinlich von einer Frau wollen würde. Wenn er allerdings erwartete, dass die ängstliche kleine Frau in Ohnmacht fallen würde, um zu bekommen was er wollte, oder etwas anderes in der Art, dann hatte er sich das falsche Haus ausgesucht. "Nun, habt Ihr vor mich den ganzen Abend zu bedrohen, oder wollt Ihr mir verraten, was genau Ihr von mit verlangt?"

Der Mann betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Offensichtlich verhielt sie sich nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte. Sie wunderte sich, wie oft er das wohl schon getan hatte. Wie viele junge Frauen hinter diesem Entermesser gestanden hatten und sich seinem Willen mit Sicherheit gefügt hatten. Sie hatte nicht einmal kurz angenommen, dass dieser Mann sie wirklich töten würde, aber sie war weit davon entfernt anzunehmen, dass seine Absichten im Entferntesten anständig waren. Seit sie La Cerradura verlassen hatte, hatte sie versucht, alles was sie konnte über diesen Mann herauszufinden, der nun vor ihr stand. An fantastische Erzählungen über seine Raubzüge war nicht schwer heranzukommen. Er war weitläufig bekannt, als habgieriger Verrückter und als ziemlicher Frauenheld.

Der Mann starte sie intensiv an. Seine dunklen Augen schienen Löcher in ihren Schädel zu bohren. Sie fühlte sich, als könne er direkt durch sie hindurch sehen, wenn er es nur wollte. Die Perlen in seinen Haaren schlugen aneinander, als er seinen Kopf auf die Seite legte. „Geld." antwortete er schließlich.

„Geld?"

„Geld."

Er raubte sie aus. Das, so schien es, war ein gutes Zeichen. Geld hatte sie reichlich, und ihm Gold zu geben, beinhaltete keine Art von Schande. „Nun denn, wenn ich Euer Wort habe als… als Gentleman, das Ihr mich nicht töten werdet, dann sollt Ihr Geld haben, Sir."

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Das war's? Keinen Ärger deswegen?" Er musste erwartet haben, dass sie mit den Füßen stampfen und sich entschieden weigern würde. An welche Art von Frauen war dieser Mann gewöhnt?

„Männer kämpfen. Frauen sind da pragmatischer. Ich nehme an, Ihr hättet mich getötet wenn ich mich geweigert hätte. Also gebe ich Euch was ihr wollt. Selbst wenn sich herausstellen sollte das Ihr eine Ratte seid, die ihr Wort bricht, denke ich, dass ich nicht schlechter dran sein werde."

„Ihr habt das hier wirklich durchdacht, nicht wahr Liebes?"

„Es tut mir leid Euch zu enttäuschen Mr. Sparrow, aber ich lege keinen Wert auf die Rolle der Dame in Not." Sie hatte es getan. Er mochte derjenige sein, der die Waffe hielt, doch sie hatte ihr Ass im Ärmel behalten. Sie kannte seinen Namen. Das Blatt mochte sich vielleicht nicht gewendet haben, aber die Chancen hatten sich etwas ausgeglichen.

Sein Gesicht war noch immer ausdruckslos. „Captain Sparrow", antwortete er fast aus Reflex. „Es heißt Captain." Seine dunklen Augen trafen auf ihre. „Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?" Seine Stimme schwankte leicht, aber der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verhärtete sich nur.

„Mein Bruder ist Captain der Royal Navy. Er hat mir viele Geschichten über Piraten erzählt." log sie. Nun, sie log teilweise. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr über die Raubzüge von vielen Piraten in dieser Gegend erzählt. Für gewöhnlich erzählte er ihr von jenen Piraten, die er gefangen gesetzt und nach Kingston gebracht hatte. Und die dann ihre Hinrichtung erwarteten. Sie dachte Jack Sparrow würde auch ohne diese Information auskommen können. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls dafür entschieden, nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie ihn im Gefängnis gesehen hatte. Wenn er realisierte dass sie wusste, dass er ein flüchtiger Gefangener war, könnte er womöglich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie nur zu bereit wäre, ihn dahin zurückzuschicken wo er hergekommen war. Und was würde ihn dann davon abhalten sie zu töten?

„Ah, und was hat er Euch erzählt, frage ich mich?" Ein finsteres Lächeln spielte über sein Gesicht und enthüllte mehrere Goldzähne. Wozu brauchte er ihr Geld? Er könnte doch einfach Teile aus seinem Mund verkaufen, um sich eine Reise um die Welt zu finanzieren.

„Mein Bruder erzählte mir, dass Ihr entweder der beste, oder er schlechteste Pirat seid, der jemals in diesem Teil der Welt gesegelt ist. Er hat sich noch nicht entschieden, und ich auch nicht." sagte sie trotzig.

Sparrow streckte seinen Arm etwas weiter aus, so dass sie die Klinge des Entermessers deutlich fühlen konnte, wie sie sich gegen die Haut an ihrem Hals presste. „Es gibt viele Männer in meinem Berufszweig, die sich von solch einer Bemerkung angegriffen fühlen würden, Missi." knurrte er.

„Und es gibt viele Frauen, die sich ebenfalls angegriffen fühlen würden, wenn sie ein Schwert an ihrem Hals hätten." antwortete sie. „Ich habe mich bereits dazu bereit erklärt, Euren Forderungen zu genügen. Ich denke nicht, dass es zuviel verlangt wäre, Euer Schwert zu senken."

Dies könnte ein entscheidender Moment sein. Es könnte genau so gut ihr letzter Moment sein. Wenn sie den Piraten zu weit getrieben hatte, war sie so gut wie tot. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nicht glauben, dass Sparrow sie töten würde. Die Geschichten erzählten, dass er Nassau Port überfallen hatte, ohne auch nur einen Schuss abzufeuern. Warum sollte er so etwas tun? Sicherlich wäre es einfacher gewesen frech und frei durch die Straßen zu laufen, alles und jeden umbringend, der ihm in den Weg kam. Wenn nichts anderes, dann war doch diese Art zu handeln sehr viel charakteristischer für Piraten. Natürlich gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass diese Geschichten nicht wahr waren. In diesem Fall würde sie einen gewalttätigen Kriminellen absolut ohne Grund provozieren.

Er schien ihre Bemerkung zu überdenken. Sekunden verstrichen, die ihr wie Stunden erschienen. Schließlich nickte er und steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Als er das tat, reflektierte sich das Licht an etwas dunklem, feuchten, an seiner Schulter. Sein Körper versteifte sich für einen Augenblick. Es konnte nur Blut sein.

Sie presste ihre Kiefer zusammen, in dem Versuch die Emotionen zu verstecken, die in ihr aufstiegen. Das allererste Mal, dass sie den berühmten Piratencaptain gesehen hatte, war er von seinem eigenen Blut bedeckt gewesen.

-----

_Don Antonio Cornado war großzügig genug gewesen, seine Gastfreundschaft auf die wenigen Überlebenden der _Resolute_ auszuweiten. Der Mann hatte sympathisch genug ausgesehen, für einen Spanier, und er hatte ihnen Schutz vor dem Sturm geboten. Er war ein Aristokrat im mittleren Alter, der Spanien vor Jahren verlassen hatte, um die West Indies zu erkunden. Wie ihr eigener Vater, hatte er sich in eine der Eingeborenen verliebt, und war nie wieder nach Europa zurückgekehrt. Stattdessen diente er seinem König und Vaterland, indem er _La Cerradura_ betrieb. Das Gefängnis aus welchem, wie die Spanier behaupteten, niemand jemals entkommen war. Sie war regelrecht mitgenommen, von der traurigen Geschichte des Kommandanten. Seine Ehefrau war vor drei Jahren an einem Fieber gestorben. Cornado lächelte wehmütig, als er von ihr sprach und ein herzliches Funkeln hatte in seinen grauen Augen gestanden. Sie erkannte erst was für ein Mann er wirklich war, als er ihr und ihrem Bruder einen Rundgang über seine Besitztümer anbot._

_Er hatte ihnen wunderschöne Gärten gezeigt und seine bescheidene Zuckerplantage. Er hatte sie zu einem Ausritt an die Küste mitgenommen und ihnen eine kleine Höhle gezeigt, von der die Eingeborenen behaupteten, in ihr würde es spuken. Alles in allem war die Führung eine unterhaltsame Pause, während sie auf jemanden aus Kingston warteten, der nach ihnen suchen würde. _

_Wie auch immer, auf dem Weg zurück zu Cornados Haus entschied er, einen kleinen Umweg zu machen, um den Geschwistern das Gefängnis zu zeigen. Er begann aufgeregt von seiner letzten „Errungenschaft" zu erzählen. Einem Mann, von dem er dachte, ihr Bruder würde ihn nur zu gerne hinter Gittern sehen._

_Cornado brachte die Beiden zu einem großen, eisernen Tor, das in den Hof des Gefängnisses führte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte, als sie den Mann sah, auf dessen Ergreifung Cornado so stolz war. Der Mann hatte dunkle Haare, die ihm bis auf die Schultern herabhingen. Es schien, als wären Perlen in die langen Strähnen eingeflochten, die im intensiven Sonnenlicht glänzten. Er trug ein Hemd, das zweifellos weiß gewesen war, doch nun war es zerrissen und durchtränkt mit Blut. Die Hände und Füße des Mannes waren an eine große Steinsäule gekettet, die im Zentrum des Hofes stand. Kleine Rinnsale von Blut liefen seine Handgelenke und Fesseln hinab. Er hatte sich eng in dem kläglichen Schatten zusammengrollt, den die Säule bot, und trotz der ungewöhnlichen Hitze schien er zu zittern. Ein paar Yards entfernt, höchstwahrscheinlich gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite, stand ein mit Wasser gefüllter Eimer. _

_Ihre Augen weiteten sich sichtlich, als sie den Anblick des bemitleidenswerten Mannes in sich aufnahm und sie fürchtete ernsthaft, dass ihr davon schlecht werden würde. „Wer ist das?" hatte sie zu fragen geschafft._

„_Dies Senora, es un pirata. Ein Pirat." antwortete Cornado verächtlich, ein bösartiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie fühlte wie ein Schauer über ihren Rücken lief. Der Blick in den grauen Augen des Spaniers war nicht länger einladend, stattdessen verriet seine ganze Erscheinung den Hass, den er gegenüber dem Briganten fühlte, der auf dem Hof festgekettet war. _

„_Ein Pirat sagt Ihr?" bemerkte ihr Bruder. Er klang durchaus interessiert. „Wer ist das?"_

„_Sein Name ist Jack Sparrow, Capitán Tarret," erwiderte der Kommandant. „Ich nehme an, Ihr habt von diesem Mann gehört?"_

_Ihr Bruder räusperte sich. „Ähm, ja. Das habe ich." antwortete er, während er Sparrow mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck betrachtete. Der Blick ihres Bruders traf ihren für einen Moment. Obwohl er kein Wort gesagt hatte, verrieten seine Augen, dass er von diesem Anblick genau so angewidert war wie sie selbst. Sie hatte gesehen, dass ihr Bruder viele Piraten der Gerichtsbarkeit von Kingston ausgeliefert hatte, aber auf seinem Gesicht war niemals solch ein Furcht einflößendes Glühen zu sehen gewesen, wie nun auf dem des Kommandanten. Ihr Bruder war während Gerichtsverhandlungen und Exekutionen immer außerordentlich ruhig geblieben. Er hatte einmal gesagt, dass er sich nichts aus dem Spektakel machen würde, das aus dem Tod dieser Männer gemacht wurde. Es war seine Pflicht, die ihn dazu anhielt, bei den Hinrichtungen zu erscheinen, und seine Zufriedenheit war rein beruflicher Natur._

„_Was, Don Antonio, hat er getan, um auf diese Weis zur Schau gestellt zu werden?" fragte sie. Vielleicht hatte er einen Wachposten getötet, oder die Tochter des Aristokraten entehrt. Dann zumindest würde diese Bestrafung nicht ungerechtfertigt erscheinen. Grausam, aber nicht ungerechtfertigt. _

„_Er ist ein Pirat." stellte der Spanier trocken fest._

„_Wie lang geht das schon so?" quetschte sie hervor._

_Cornado zögerte. „Zwei Wochen."_

„_Ohne Wasser?"_

„_Natürlich nicht, Senora. Es hat mindestens zweimal geregnet." Der Kommandant kicherte._

„_Nun, Don Antonio, ich danke Euch für die Führung über Eure Ländereien. Äußerst beeindruckend, in der Tat. Aber ich fürchte, wenn meine Schwester und ich uns für das Dinner umziehen sollen, sollten wir in unsere Räume zurückkehren." unterbrach Captain Tarret. Er musste den Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen haben. Sie war außer sich, und allem Anschein nach zeigte sich diese Emotion deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht._

_Der Spanier nickte und ließ die Beiden zu ihren Räumlichkeiten bringen. Wenn er sich ihres Abscheus bewusst gewesen war, so hatte er es nicht gezeigt. Er hatte freundlich gelächelt und über das Dinner Menü gesprochen._

_Sie konnte nicht daran denken etwas zu essen. Das Bild von Jack Sparrow hatte sich in ihr Bewusstsein eingebrannt. Jedes Mal wenn sie blinzelte, sah sie all das Blut. Sie schüttelte den Kopf in dem Versuch, ihren aufgewühlten Magen zu beruhigen. Wie konnte Cornado nur so stolz auf dieses Schauspiel sein? „Dieser Mann ist ein Monster, Prescott!" erklärte sie, sobald Cornado außer Hörweite war._

_Ihr Bruder seufzte hörbar. Seine Uniformjacke und den Hut ablegend, durchquerte er den Raum und stellte sich vor das Fenster, um den Gefängnishof zu überblicken. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sparrow ist ein Pirat."_

„_Kein Mensch verdient es, so gefoltert zu werden. Pirat oder nicht."_

„_Was genau willst du, dass ich sage?" fragte Prescott. Er streckte seine Arme in einer Art und Weise aus, die klar machte, dass diese Situation seiner Meinung nach außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lag. „Jack Sparrow ist ein Pirat. Zweifellos hat er spanische Schiffe und Siedlungen ebenso ausgeraubt wie englische. Er hat dieses Leben gewählt und er wurde erwischt. Wenn ich ihn gefangen genommen hätte, würde er auf dem Richtplatz am Ende eines Seiles hängen, und das weißt du."_

„_Würdest du deinen Männern befehlen, ihn vorher bewusstlos zu prügeln?" verlangte sie zu wissen, die Hände auf die Hüften legend._

„_Natürlich nicht." Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. Seine blauen Augen waren voll von Sympathie. Er war nicht so unerschütterlich, wie er vorgab zu sein. Er verstand sie und stimmte ihr grundsätzlich zu, selbst wenn sie- im schlimmsten Fall – kräftig austeilte. In der Vergangenheit hatte er zugegeben, dass er von ihrer Tapferkeit beeindruckt war. Er würde es sich selbst nie gestatten, sich auf dieselbe Weise auszudrücken, wie sie es tat. Er war zu sehr der überaus korrekte Engländer._

_Da sie nur halb englisch war, besaß sie nicht de selben Sinn für Schicklichkeit. Prescotts Mutter war während seiner Geburt gestorben. Überwältigt von seiner Trauer, hatte ihr Vater London auf dem ersten Schiff verlassen, das die Stadt verließ und entschieden, seinen Sohn in den West Indies aufzuziehen. Etwa drei Jahre später hatte er ihre Mutter getroffen, eine geborene Jamaikanerin, und er hatte sie geheiratet. Sie hatte das Temperament ihrer Mutter, welches Schicklichkeit nicht besonders hoch achtete. Trotz Prescotts Instinkt dafür, in Anwesenheit des Kommandanten den Mund zu halten, wusste er tief in seinem Herzen, dass was Cornado tat falsch war._

_Er war vier Jahre älter als sie, aber ohne seine Uniform wirkte er so viel jünger, weniger erfahren. Prescott war bereits seit sechs Jahren Captain. Er hatte seit er dreizehn war für die Krone gekämpft. Er hatte Männer für die Krone sterben sehen, ihren jüngeren Bruder Findley eingeschlossen, der in seinen Armen gestorben war. Doch trotz allem was er gesehen hatte, schien Prescott von der Grausamkeit des Spaniers erschüttert zu sein._

„_Gibt es irgendetwas, das wir tun können?" fragte sie, als sie zu ihrem Bruder an das Fenster trat._

_Er antwortete nicht. Sein Blick war auf einen Mann in Zivilkleidung gerichtet, der den Gefängnishof zusammen mit Cornado betreten hatte. Der Mann kniete neben Sparrow auf den Boden und schien dem Kommandanten irgendetwas erklären zu wollen._

_Sie fühlte einen Stich in ihrer Brust, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Pirat womöglich tot war. Cornado warf frustriert seine Arme in die Höhe und rief zwei Wachen zu der Steinsäule herüber. Die Wachen entfernten die Ketten, hoben Sparrow vom Boden und trugen ihn unzeremoniell in ein Gebäude im Süden des Hofes. _

„_Ist er tot?" fragte sie._

„_Ich bezweifle es." antwortete Prescott kurz angebunden. _

_Sie betrachtete ihren Bruder neugierig. Er würde fortfahren, sobald er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte. Seine blauen Augen verengten sich. Er starrte Cornado an, der im Hof des Gefängnisses geblieben war. Cornados Blick ruhte auf der blutüberströmten Säule, die in Mitten des Hofes stand. „Ich denke nicht, dass er will, dass Sparrow stirbt." schloss er._

_Sie stellte sich Sparrows misshandelten Körper vor, wie er zusammengekrümmt im Schatten des Steines lag. „Was meinst du damit?" Wenn Cornado Sparrow nicht töten wollte, was um aller Welt hatte er dann mit dem Piraten vor?_

„_Hast du seine Augen gesehen, als er uns seine _Errungenschaft_ präsentiert hat?"_

_Sie schauderte. „Ja."_

„_Er hat Sparrow nicht im Namen der Gerechtigkeit gefangen. Er hasst den Mann. Das muss etwas persönliches sein. Ich denke der Mann dort unten ist ein Arzt, kein Totengräber. Ich glaube nicht, dass Cornado will dass Sparrow stirbt. Noch nicht."_

„_Meinst du, dass er ihn zusammenflicken wird, um all das zu wiederholen?" Sie war entsetzt. Nichts konnte solch eine Behandlung rechtfertigen. Was hatte Sparrow getan? _

_Prescott antwortete nicht gleich. Er rieb sich die Augen, bevor er ihrem Blick begegnete. „Es scheint wohl so."_


	3. Ein Name

**2. Ein Name**

„Nun Captain, ich bewahre meine Wertsachen nicht im Garten auf. Wenn Ihr mir also bitte folgen wollt, werde ich Euer Geld holen." sagte sie schließlich, die Erinnerungen an La Cerradura zurück in den Hintergrund ihres Verstandes zwingend.

„Dann geht voraus, Miss – Ich fürchte ich kenne Euren Namen noch immer nicht, Liebes."

„Ich habe Euch meinen Namen nicht gesagt."

Der Mundwinkel des Piraten hob sich zu einem Lächeln. „Werdet Ihr es tun?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden."

Sie wandte sich um, und ging den gepflasterten Pfad entlang, der zum Hintereingang ihres Anwesens führte. Als die letzten Überbleibsel des karibischen Sonnenuntergangs den Horizont berührten, und die im Hafen liegenden Schiffe in ein oranges Licht tauchten, hielt sie inne. Die Loyalty lag am Nächsten. Das Schiff ihres Bruders schwoite leicht in der Dünung. Am Ladungsdock, die Interceptor, Captain Norringtons Schiff und etwas weiter draußen: Die Dauntless. Das Flaggschiff war darauf vorbereitet, bei Sonnenaufgang auszulaufen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, abgesehen von einem Schiff, das zu weit draußen lag, um es genauer ausmachen zu können. Sie sah sich um. Sparrow starrte dasselbe Schiff an. Auch wenn sie ihre Augen anstrengte, konnte sie den Namen des Schiffes nicht sehen, doch sie konnte deutlich seine Farben erkennen: Spanisch.

Ein spanisches Schiff, das in Kingston vor Anker ging, war nicht ungewöhnlich. Genau so wenig wie eine zweiköpfige Ziege. Wie auch immer, dieses Schiff zog unzweifelhaft mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als irgendein bizarres Farmtier. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte jede Person in der Stadt, die dieses merkwürdige Schiff bemerkt hatte, ihr Tagwerk beiseite gelegt, um mehr herauszufinden. Aber der Pirat war nicht jeder. Wenn man auf die Geschichten hörte, war er in den letzten Jahren der Schrecken der Karibik gewesen. Warum sollte dieses Schiff ihn derart gefangen nehmen? Da war etwas in seinen Augen, dass sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sparrow hatte seinen Blick nicht von der spanischen Flagge abgewandt, aber sie ahnte, dass er nicht länger den rot-gelben Stoff sah, der sich im Wind bewegte. Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen war weit weg und er schien in Gedanken verloren zu sein. Dies war die perfekte Gelegenheit ins Haus zu rennen und den Piraten aus ihrem Leben auszusperren, doch ihre Füße weigerten sich zu gehorchen.

In einem plötzlichen Ausbruch von Klarheit erkannte sie, dass dieses Schiff irgendetwas mit Sparrows Anwesenheit in Kingston zu tun haben musste. Vielleicht hatten sie versucht den Gefangenen mit diesem Schiff zu transportieren, oder womöglich war der Pirat entkommen und auf diesem Schiff geflohen.

„Seid Ihr hier draußen, Madame?" schreckte sie die Stimme ihrer Magd aus ihren Gedanken. Sparrows Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich sofort wieder ihr zu. „Antwortet." verlangte er leise. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier irgendetwas ungewöhnlich aussieht, Liebes."

„Ja, Sarah", rief sie zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Stimme normal klang. „Was ist los?"

„Hier ist ein Soldat, der Euch sehen möchte." antwortete Sarah. „Soll ich ihn zur Terrasse begleiten?"

„Ihr habt einen Soldaten erwartet?" behauptete Sparrow, während er erneut sein Schwert zog. „Das ist ein wirklich herzloser Trick, denkt Ihr nicht auch?"

„Ich habe überhaupt niemanden erwartet." schnappte sie ungehalten. „Beruhigt Euch einfach und lasst mich ihn loswerden. Versteckt Euch in den Schatten, wenn ihr wollt. Auf diese Weise könnt Ihr hören was wir sagen, und wenn Ihr es für notwendig erachtet, könnt Ihr mir dann immer noch die Kehle aufschlitzen." Als sie sich auf den Weg machte, wurde ihr wieder einmal bewusst, dass sie einen gefährlichen Mann provozierte. Vielleicht war dieser Soldat ihr Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Immerhin schuldete sie Sparrow nichts, auch wenn sie vor einem Jahr Mitleid mit ihm empfunden hatte. Er war ein Krimineller. Er hatte Don Antonios Gefängnis niemals verdient, aber ein britischer Galgen war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Es tut mir leid, Euch so spät am Abend zu belästigen, Senora."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass diese Stimme zu dem spanischen Soldaten gehörte, der nun vor ihr stand. Sarah hatte es versäumt _das_ zu erwähnen. Diese eine Tatsache änderte alles. Einen gefährlichen Verbrecher der Justiz auszuliefern – englischer Justiz – damit konnte sie leben. Sie konnte allerdings nicht damit leben, wenn sie irgendetwas damit zu tun hätte, dass ein Mann nach La Cerradura geschickt wurde, selbst wenn jener Mann ein Pirat war. Ob es in den Augen des Gesetzes nun richtig oder falsch war, sie würde Sparrow nicht der Folter ausliefern.

„Das macht überhaupt nichts." antwortete sie, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Was bringt die spanische Armee in mein Haus?"

„Schlechte Umstände, fürchte ich. Wir waren dabei, Gefangene von La Cerradura nach Spanien zu transportieren und einer ist entkommen." erklärte der Soldat mit einem entschuldigenden Kopfschütteln.

„Großer Gott", warf sie mit geheuchelter Überraschung ein. „Ist der Mann gefährlich? Denkt Ihr, er ist hier, in meinem Haus? Was soll ich tun?" Während sie den spanischen Soldaten mit Fragen bombardierte, versuchte sie zu verhindern, dass die Bilder von Sparrows blutüberströmtem Körper in ihr Bewusstsein drängten. Wenn er erst kürzlich entkommen war, welche Grausamkeiten hatte er noch erdulden müssen?

„Nun. Nun," beruhigte der Spanier, „kein Grund in Panik auszubrechen. Wir informieren einfach nur jeden in der Stadt, mit der Bitte, alles was verdächtig erscheint zu melden und etwas mehr als die übliche Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Habt Ihr etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt?"

„Nein." Sie hörte, wie ihre Stimme diese Frage beantwortete, aber sie konnte fast nicht glauben, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte einen Soldaten angelogen, einen Piraten beschützt und war jetzt genau so kriminell wie er. Nun, vielleicht nicht genau so, aber sie hatte trotzdem das Gesetz gebrochen. Für einen Piraten.

„Lebt Ihr allein? Ich könnte eine Wache bei Eurem Haus postieren, bis wir uns wieder auf den Weg machen."

„Nein," antwortete sie kurz angebunden. Der Spanier sah aus, als würde er irgendeine Erklärung erwarten. Als er keine erhielt verbeugte er sich leicht.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Senora. Gute Nacht." sagte er, und Sarah brachte ihn zur Tür.

Langsam stieg sie die steinerne Treppe hinab, die zurück in den Garten führte. Dorthin, wo sie Sparrow zurückgelassen hatte. Sie erwartete, ihn mit gezogenem Schwer vorzufinden, bereit für den Kampf, doch stattdessen saß er in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an den Stamm eines Baumes gelehnt. In dem vorherrschenden Zwielicht konnte sie nur seine Silhouette ausmachen. Als sie näher trat, konnte sie sehen, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, und sie bemerkte einen dünnen Schweißfilm, der sein Gesicht bedeckte. Ihr Atem stockte in ihrem Hals. Fieber.

Ihr Magen drehte sich um, und sie war machtlos gegen die Bilder seines geschundenen Körpers, der im Lazarett von La Cerradura gelegen hatte.

-----

_Ihr Vater war Arzt gewesen. Er hatte im Navy-Krankenhaus in Portsmouth gearbeitet und seine eigene Praxis in Kingston betrieben. Sie und ihre Mutter hatten ihm oft mit seinen Patienten geholfen. Sie hatten alle möglichen Kräuter zu Salben verarbeitet, oder selbst gekochte Mahlzeiten für die Männer und Frauen vorbereitet, die sich in der Obhut ihres Vaters befunden hatten. Während dieser Jahre hatte sie viele verwundete Offiziere der Navy und auch verletzte Handelsfahrer gesehen. Ihr Gesicht war das letzte, das viele dieser Männer gesehen hatten, bevor sie eingeschlafen waren, um nie wieder zu erwachen. Trotz dieser Tatsache hatte sich ihr Magen umgedreht und ihr Herz hatte ihr weh getan, als sie Sparrows gefolterten Körper zitternd im Schatten dieser Steinsäule hatte liegen sehen. _

_Nachdem sie beobachtet hatte, wie die Soldaten Sparrow vom Gefängnishof trugen, hatte sie Kopfschmerzen vorgetäuscht, um ihren Bruder dazu zu bringen, allein zu dem Dinner zu erscheinen. Sobald er ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter auf den Hof gemacht. Sie versuchte außer Sicht zu bleiben, während sie auf den Zivilisten gewartet hatte, von dem Prescott behauptete, er sei ein Arzt. Sie musste mit diesem Mann reden. Innerlich fühlte sie ein unkontrollierbares und unauslöschliches Verlangen dem Piraten zu helfen, wenn auch nur, um Cornado vor den Kopf zu stoßen. _

„_Doktor." flüsterte sie, als der Arzt sich dem Punkt näherte, an dem sie wartete._

„_Sí? Ich meine, ja?"_

_Gott sei dank, sprach der Mann englisch. „Seid Ihr hier, um Euch um den Piraten zu kümmern?" fragte sie versuchsweise. _

_Der Arzt senkte seinen Blick hinter seinen mit Draht umrahmten Brillengläsern. „Ja." Er schien bedrückt zu sein. Vielleicht war sie nicht die Einzige, die von der Brutalität des Kommandanten angewidert war. _

„_Mein Vater war Arzt. Benötigt Ihr vielleicht Hilfe?"_

_Der Arzt konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Überraschung auf seinem Geicht widerspiegelte. Er lächelte leicht. „Ich könnte eine junge Lady niemals in ein Gefängniskrankenhaus bringen."_

„_Diese junge Lady ist bereits in ein Navy-Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Ich denke, ich bin der Aufgabe gewachsen." Ihr Vater hatte Männer der Navy seiner Majestät behandelt, also war das keine vollkommene Lüge gewesen. Sie hatte niemals wirklich das Innere eines Navy-Krankenhauses gesehen. Doch sie fühlte sich tatsächlich in der Lage dazu, Gefängnislazarett oder nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte sich ihr Herz Sparrow zugewandt. Selbst ein Schuft verdiente es besser behandelt zu werden als auf diese Art und Weise._

„_Ich verstehe." antwortete der Arzt. „Ich würde Hilfe willkommen heißen, wenn Ihr Euch sicher seid."_

_Sie nickte, als der Arzt ihr bedeutete, ihm zur Zelle des Piraten zu folgen._

_Verletzungen hatte sie bereits gesehen. Krankheit hatte sie bereits gesehen. Tod hatte sie bereits gesehen. Trotzdem hätte sie nichts auf das vorbereiten können, das sie in diesem Raum sah. Auf dem Hof war der Pirat weit weg gewesen, und irgendwie weniger real. Nun, in diesem kleinen Raum, war er nah und entschieden real. Sein Schmerz war real._

_Zusammengerollt auf einer schmalen Liege, hatte sich Sparrows Zittern noch verschlimmert. Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte. Er entfernte Sparrows verdrecktes Hemd und entblößte so ein Sammelsurium aus alten und erst zum Teil verheilten Wunden. Seine Brust war übersäht mit dunkel violetten Schrammen, von seinem Rücken gar nicht erst zu reden._

_Als der Arzt den Captain auf den Bauch drehte, stöhnte Sparrow leise auf und sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um gegen die Welle aus Übelkeit anzukommen, die über ihr zusammenschlug. _

„_Ausgepeitscht." bemerkte der Arzt schlicht, als Erklärung für die tiefen Schnitte die den Rücken des Piraten kreuz und quer überzogen._

„_Was kann ich tun?" fragte sie._

_Der Arzt deutete auf eine Schüssel Wasser und einen Stapel Stofffetzen. „Diese Schnitte müssen gesäubert werden, damit sie sich nicht infizieren." Der Arzt setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben der Liege stand und tauchte einen der Fetzen in das kühle Wasser. Langsam und vorsichtig legte er den Stoff auf einen der Schnitte._

_Warnungslos entfloh dem Piraten ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei und er wich vor der Berührung zurück. Er fiel von der Liege und stieß zischend die Luft aus, als sein Rücken mit dem schmutzigen Boden in Berührung kam. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen, eilte sie an die Seite des Captains und umfing seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen. Vorsichtig über seinen Handrücken streichelnd, flüsterte sie ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr: „Schh, Mr. Sparrow. Ich bin ein Freund. Ich versuche nicht Euch zu verletzen. Der Arzt muss sich nur um die Wunden auf Eurem Rücken kümmern." Seine Augen waren glasig vom Fieber und sein Blick irrte durch den Raum, als könnte er weder sie noch den Arzt wirklich wahrnehmen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, brach er auf dem Boden zusammen._

„_Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er dafür bewusstlos ist." seufzte der Arzt._

-----

„Gefällt Euch der Anblick?"

Sie blinzelte, um die Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen, bevor sie Sparrows Blick begegnete. Seine Augen waren noch immer kalt und unlesbar, doch sie begannen ihn im Stich zu lassen. Dieser Mann war erschöpft. „Seid Ihr zufrieden, dass ich nicht die gesamte Armee in mein Haus geholt habe, um Euch auszuliefern?" antwortete sie, seinem Kommentar ausweichend. „Ich bin ihn losgeworden…"

„Warum?" unterbrach er sie.

„Weil, Captain, ich mein Wort nicht leichtfertig gebe. Aber wenn es Euch lieber ist, bin ich sicher, dass ich diesen braven Soldaten davon überzeugen kann umzukehren, und Euch ins Gefängnis zu schleifen." keifte sie.

Sparrow senkte den Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Etwas zuckte über sein Gesicht und war verschwunden, fast bevor sie es erkennen konnte. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Mehr als das, sie bereute, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt wusste gerade sie, was dieser Mann in La Cerradura ertragen hatte. Damit zu drohen, ihn in dieses Höllenloch zurück zu schicken, war unleugbar grausam.

„Geht voran, Miss…" murmelte der Pirat. „Ich fürchte, ich kenne Euren Namen immer noch nicht." Die Andeutung eines Lächelns spielte über seine Lippen.

„Anamaria."

* * *

Brigitte:  
Erstmal vielen Dank für Dein Review. Natürlich habe ich nicht vor, die Geschichte mittendrin abzubrechen, besonders, weil sie ja im Grunde schon fix und fertig ist. Allerdings ist das mit den neuen Kapiteln immer so eine Sache: Sie sind sehr viel schneller gelesen als geschrieben, und es ist irgendwie frustrierend, wenn man die Anzahl der Klicks auf ein neues Kapitel mit der Anzahl der Reviews vergleicht...

So, meine lieben Leser.Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel hat euch gefallen.  
Wie's weiter geht, erfahrt ihr demnächst. 

Und denkt dran, es sind eure Reviews, die mich dazu anspornen weiterzumachen...

Lg

RavannaVen


	4. Komplikationen

**3. Komplikationen**

„Anamaria." wiederholte Sparrow. „Wunderschön. Solltet Ihr nicht für Euch behalten, Liebes."

„Das werde ich mir merken, für das nächste Mal, wenn ein Pirat vorbeischaut." sagte Ana.

Ihr Name klang wunderschön, wenn er ihn sagte. Seine Stimme war leicht, wenn er nicht damit drohte, sie zu töten. Doch wie er sprach ging sie nichts an. Oder zumindest sollte es das nicht. Er war ein Pirat. Dies war ein Überfall. Sie sollte ihm Geld geben, und damit war die Sache abgeschlossen. Eine Episode. Ein abgeschlossenes Geschäft.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Anamaria um, und erklomm die Treppe, die zur Hintertür führte. „Nun, Captain, wie viel Geld braucht es, um eine Crew davon zu überzeugen, einem Piraten zu folgen, der erst kürzlich aus dem Gefängnis entkommen ist?" Eine weitere riskante Bemerkung. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie diesen Mann weiterhin provozierte, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht davon abhalten. Sparrow antwortete nicht. Ana drehte sich um, um herauszufinden warum nicht, und sah ihn am oberen Treppenabsatz stehen, eine Hand an seiner Stirn.

„Captain? Seid Ihr in Ordnung?"

Sparrow ließ seine Hand fallen. „Ja." antwortete er leise.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Offensichtlich hatte er Schmerzen. Das Blut an seiner Schulter hatte frisch ausgesehen, und nun fiel ihr auf, dass er leicht humpelte. Cornados Gesicht tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. Die Grausamkeit dieses Mannes schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. Sparrow stoppte und schwanke leicht.

Ana eilte zu ihm. „Nein. Ihr seid nicht in Ordnung." Zögernd zog sie seinen Mantel zur Seite und konnte kaum ein Ächzen unterdrücken. Es war mehr Blut, als sie zu sehen erwartet hatte. Viel mehr.

-----

_Als der Arzt mit dem Säubern der Wunden auf Sparrows Rücken fertig war, war das Wasser in der Schale rot wie Blut. Der Arzt setzte seine Brille ab, und rieb sich die Augen._

„_Doktor, Ihr müsst müde sein." bemerkte Anamaria. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich mich um den Rest kümmern."_

_Er betrachtete Anamaria ernst. „Was habt Ihr für ein Interesse an diesem Mann?" fragte er schließlich._

_Sie schürzte sie Lippen und setzte den kältesten Blick auf, den sie aufbringen konnte. „Was wollt Ihr andeuten, Doktor?"_

_Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich leicht. „Nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Wenn es keine zu große Unannehmlichkeit wäre, würde ich mich gerne zurückziehen. _

„_Sicherlich." antwortete sie._

_Der Arzt half ihr, Sparrow auf den Rücken zu drehen, damit sie sich um die Wunden auf seiner Brust kümmern konnte, bevor er ihr eine gute Nacht entbot und sie mit dem Piraten allein ließ. So sanft und schnell sie konnte, bandagierte sie die Wunden des Mannes. Er hatte sich überhaupt nicht bewegt. Als Letztes machte sie sich daran, die Schnitte an seinen Handgelenken zu versorgen. An der Steinsäule auf dem Hof aufgehängt, war das gesamte Gewicht des Piraten von den Eisen um seine Handgelenke gehalten worden. Traurig den Kopf schüttelnd, strich Ana mit dem feuchten Tuch vorsichtig über die Verletzungen. Der Pirat stöhnte leise und entzog ihr seine Hand._

„_Schh," flüsterte sie, „Ich bin fast fertig." Sie legte den Stoff wieder auf sein Handgelenk. Ohne Vorwarnung griff Sparrow nach ihrem Arm. Sie war erstaunt von der Kraft seines Griffes._

„_Bitte," krächtste er. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern._

_Ana fühlte einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Die Leiden dieses Mannes waren mit nichts zu vergleichen. Keine Tat verdiente solch eine Bestrafung. Sie zog ihren Arm aus Sparrows Hand und legte ihre eigene auf seine Stirn. „Ich will Euch nicht verletzen. Versucht Euch zu entspannen. Ich bin fast fertig."_

_Sparrow schüttelte den Kopf. „Wasser?" sagte er._

_Ana führte einen kleinen Becher an seine rissigen Lippen und hielt ihre Hand an seinen Hinterkopf um ihn zu stützen. „W- Wer seid Ihr?" fragte Sparrow, seine Stimme etwas klarer as zuvor._

„_Ein Freund," antwortete sie. Ana legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wie lang seid Ihr dort draußen gewesen?"_

_Sparrow runzelte die Stirn, ohne jedoch die Augen zu öffnen. „Ich- Ich weiß es nicht. Einen Monat… vielleicht."_

„_Einen Monat!" zischte Ana durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Dieser verlogene Bastard. Zwei Wochen waren schon für sich selbst genommen schrecklich, aber Sparrow war ohne Wasser zweimal so lange in der glühenden Sonne angekettet gewesen. Dieses Monster. Wie konnte jemand ein anderes menschliches Wesen nur auf diese Weise verletzen?_

_Ana brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem verwundeten Piraten. Sein Gesicht hatte sich entspannt und er schien zu schlafen. Sie behandelte noch seine Handgelenke, bevor sie aus seiner Zelle stürmte._

_Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihre Wut sprühte regelrecht aus ihren braunen Augen. Cornado würde niemandem diese Art von Schmerz zufügen, und dann damit davonkommen. Sie würde ihm etwas zu hören geben, und dann einen kräftigen Tritt in den…"_

„_Annie?" Prescott trat ihr in den Weg, als sie Cornados Herrenhaus betrat. „Wo bist du gewesen?" Die blauen Augen ihres Bruders weiteten sich verstehend, und er wusste die Antwort auf seine Frage, noch bevor sie ein Wort gesagt hatte. „Sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast."_

„_Dass ich was nicht getan habe?"_

„_Du weißt was." schnappte er, als er nach ihrem Arm griff und sie in ihre Räumlichkeiten zog. „Sag mir, wo du gewesen bist! Sag mir, dass du nicht bei diesem Piraten gewesen bist!"_

„_Willst du, dass ich dir sage wo ich war, oder dass ich nicht bei dem Piraten gewesen bin?" sagte sie, und legte ihre Hände mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre Hüften. _

_Prescott rollte mit den Augen. „Annie, Piraten sind…"_

„_Ich weiß. Gefährlich und bösartig und nicht vertrauenswürdig." beendete sie seinen Satz._

„_Nur… versprich mir einfach… Versprich mir, dass du dich benehmen wirst, bis wir von diesem gottverdammten Ort gerettet werden. Versprich mir, dass du Cornado nicht irritieren wirst."_

„_Und warum nicht? Dieser Mann ist ein Tier!" _

„_Dämpfe deine Stimme."_

„_Das werde ich nicht!"_

„_Das wirst du. Willst du, dass Don Antonio uns seine Gastfreundschaft entzieht? Er hat uns sein Heim geöffnet. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du musst dir auf die Zunge beißen." sagte Prescott._

„_Du hast gesehen, was er getan hat." sagte Ana. Ihre Hände fielen von ihren Hüften. „Er war bedeckt mit Blut. Vollkommen bedeckt…"_

„_Mir gefällt das genau so wenig wie dir, aber es gibt nichts, was wir tun können."_

-----

„Warum habt Ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass Ihr verletzt seid?"

„Jetzt auch noch Ärztin, was Liebes?" sagte er schwach.

„Mein Vater war Arzt, und meine… nun, ich weiß genug."

Sparrow hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue. Er wich von ihr zurück und zog seinen Mantel behutsam über seine blutige Schulter. „Mir geht es gut." wiederholte er.

Ana nickte. Er log. Sie konnte es sehen, aber er würde ihr nicht so weit vertrauen, um sich von ihr helfen zu lassen.

Sie schob die Hintertür auf und führte den Piraten in das Arbeitszimmer.

„So, ich frage Euch noch einmal, welche Summe Ihr verlangt, um eine Crew davon zu überzeugen, unter einem Piraten zu segeln, der gerade erst aus dem Gefängnis entkommen ist?"

Wieder antwortete Sparrow nicht. Stattdessen hatte er sich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und hielt seine verletzte Schulter mit seiner Hand.

„Captain?" fragte Ana, als sie den Raum durchquerte. „Erlaubt mir zumindest, mich um Eure Wunde zu kümmern."

Versuchsweise entfernte sie seine Hand von seiner Schulter. Er zuckte bei der Berührung beinahe unmerklich zusammen. Der Blick aus seinen schokoladenfarbenen Augen glitt über ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht wonach er suchte, also hielt sie seinem Blick einfach nur Stand. Schließlich nickte er, und legte seinen gesunden Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie half ihm zu einem der Lederstühle, die in dem Raum standen, und war mehr als beunruhigt davon, wie schwer er sich auf sie lehnte.

Sparrows Augen waren geschlossen, als Ana mit Wasser, Bandagen und Alkohol zurückkehrte und sein Atem klang angestrengt. Bilder seines Körpers, zitternd in dem dunklen Lazarett, drohten die Kontrolle über ihren Verstand zu erlangen. Wer war dieser Pirat, dass sie sich überhaupt um sein Wohlergehen sorgte?

„Mr. Sparrow?"

„Captain." entgegnete er, die Augen öffnend.

Ana lächelte. „Nun gut, Captain. Ich habe Alkohol mitgebracht, um Eure Wunde zu reinigen. Das wird etwas brennen." Sie befeuchtete das Tuch mit der Flüssigkeit und das scharfe Aroma stieg ihr in die Nase. Plötzlich griff Sparrow nach ihrer Hand, zwang sie so, das Tuch fallen zu lassen.

„Was ist das?"

„Das habe ich Euch gesagt. Alkohol."

„Ja, ja. Aber was?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." gab Ana irritiert zu. „Irgendetwas, das die Einheimischen brennen, denke ich."

„Rum!?"

„Ja, das ist es. Warum?"

Der Pirat schnappte sich die Flasche aus ihrer Hand, führte sie an seinen Mund und trank wie ein Mann, der eine Oase in der Wüste gefunden hatte. „Das hab ich vermisst," sagte er schließlich und gab Ana die Flasche zurück. Sie nahm sie, und schnüffelte vorsichtig daran.

„Ihr trinkt das?"

„So viel ich bei mir behalten kann."

Ana hob eine Augenbraue. Ohne sich erklären zu können warum, hob sie die Flasche an ihre eigenen Lippen, und trank einen Schluck der kräftig schmeckenden Flüssigkeit. Es brannte, als sie ihren Hals hinunter rann. Sie zog eine Grimasse und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Schließlich leckte sie ihre Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sparrow beobachtete sie mit einem Ausdruck von Belustigung auf dem Gesicht. Da war ein Schimmern in seinen dunklen, mit Kohle umrandeten Augen, den Ana zuvor noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Nun, was denkt Ihr, Liebes?"

Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Nicht schlecht, Süßer." antwortete sie, die Art in der er sprach imitierend.

Er starrte sie einige Sekunden an. Ana beobachtete ihn, wie er sie beobachtete, und etwas Erstaunliches geschah. Er lächelte. „Anamaria, aus Euch wäre ein großartiger Pirat geworden."

Ana lachte. „Ich? Ein Pirat? Mr. Sparrow, ist Euch der Rum bereits in den Kopf gestiegen?"

„Nein, Liebes. Fakt ist Fakt. Das ist alles." antwortete Sparrow einfach.

Ana schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise, als sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie während eines Kampfes am Steuer eines Piratenschiffes stand. Was sie sah, auch wenn es nicht ganz so ablehnenswert war, wie sie gedacht hatte, war ein recht lustiges Bild. Sie seufzte leise. „Ich wette, das sagt Ihr zu allen Mädchen."

„Tu ich nicht." antwortete Sparrow schlicht.

Während Ana die Wunde an seiner Schulter säuberte, konnte sie nicht umhin zu denken, dass Sparrow ihr ein hohes Kompliment zollte. Sie war geschmeichelt, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum sie sich darum scheren sollte, was dieser Pirat in ihr sah. Alles was sie getan hatte, war ein kleines bisschen Rum zu trinken. Wenn das alles war, was es dazu brauchte Pirat zu sein, dann kannte sie sehr viele Frauen in den Tavernen der Stadt, die sich auf einem Piratenschiff großartig schlagen würden.

„Nun, ich frage Euch jetzt zum letzten Mal, wie viel meines Geldes Ihr verlangt."

Die Beiden einigten sich auf einen Betrag, und Ana begleitete den Piraten zur Tür. Sie hoffte fast, dass er zu schwer verletzt sein würde, um bereits jetzt gehen zu wollen. Vielleicht war er es sogar, doch er ging trotzdem. Und Ana war seltsamerweise traurig über den bevorstehenden Abschied.

„Also gut, Captain Sparrow. Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr vorbei geschaut habt. Solltet Ihr jemals wieder in Kingston sein, zögert nicht, mich zu besuchen." meinte Ana übermütig, in dem Versuch zu verbergen, dass es ihr tatsächlich nichts ausmachen würde, den Piraten wieder zu sehen.

Sparrow legte seine Handflächen vor seinem Körper zusammen und verbeugte sich. „Und ich danke Euch, Liebes, dass Ihr diesen Raub zum Angenehmsten in meiner jüngsten Erinnerung gemacht habt."

Ana lächelte und öffnete die schwere Haustür, nur um plötzlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht ihrem Bruder Prescott gegenüber zu stehen.

* * *

Über ein oder zwei Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen. 

Bis Bald  
RavannaVen


	5. Noch mehr Komplikationen

**4. Noch mehr Komplikationen**

Ana beobachtete in schockierter Stille, wie jede mögliche Emotion binnen Sekunden über das Gesicht ihres Bruders zog. Die letzte Emotion war Ärger, und Prescott schien dabei bleiben zu wollen.

Er warf die Tür ins Schloss, griff nach Sparrows verwundetem Arm und zerrte ihn in den Salon. „Annie, was zum Teufel geht hier vor?" verlangte er zu wissen. „Kontrolliert diese Affinität für Piraten dein Leben?"

Sparrow hob die Augenbrauen und formte mit seinem Mund stumm das Wort Affinität. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, Ana konnte ihren herunterhängenden Unterkiefer einfach nicht wieder in seine angemessene Position bringen. „Affinität für Piraten." Sie hatte nicht einmal angedeutet, dass sie dieselbe Frau war, die sich in La Cerradura um die Wunden des Piraten gekümmert hatte. Und er schien sich auch nicht an sie zu erinnern. Der Mann nahm ihr Geld. Er war nicht daran interessiert gewesen, wer sie war, oder wo sie gewesen war. Doch jetzt war er zweifellos sehr interessiert.

„Was tust du hier?" sagte Ana schließlich, in der Hoffnung, die Frage ihres Bruders auf diese Weise zu umgehen.

„Ich bin dein Bruder, Annie. Es ist mit durchaus erlaubt, meine kleine Schwester zu besuchen, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es ihr geht und wie sie sich in ihrem neuen Haus eingelebt hat. Worüber ich mich wundere ist, was zum Teufel er hier tut?" Prescott spuckte die Frage regelrecht aus.

Wundersamerweise reagierte Sparrow nicht. Er starrte Prescott an, und rieb sich seine verletzte Schulter. Der Mann war in La Cerradura gefoltert worden. Das Letzte, worüber er sich Sorgen machen sollte, war die Frage, wie er mit Ausbruch eines wütenden Navy-Offizieres fertig werden konnte.

„Ehrlich, Christopher wird sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe umdrehen." sagte ihr Bruder, die Hände frustriert in die Luft werfend.

Sparrows Blick traf den Ihren für einen Augenblick.

„Lass ihn da raus." verlangte Ana. Sie hatte den fragenden Blick des Piraten gesehen, als die Sprache auf Christopher kam, aber sie hatte sich entschieden ihn zu ignorieren.

„Du hast das sicher getan." beschuldigte Prescott sie.

„Prescott, was in meinem Haus vor sich geht, ist allein meine Angelegenheit. Ich würde dir danken, wenn du das nicht vergisst." Anas Stimme war überraschend ruhig.

„Und ich würde dir danken, wenn du nicht vergisst, dass ich in der Navy seiner Majestät diene. Und Piraten gehen mich durchaus etwas an."

Bevor Ana antworten konnte, betrat ihre Magd zögernd den Raum. „Verzeiht, Miss, „stammelte sie.

„Ja, Sarah?"

„Captain Norrington ist hier, um Euch zu besuchen, Miss."

„Was!?" fragte Ana, und wirbelte herum, um ihren Bruder anzusehen. „Das hast du eingefädelt, nicht wahr?"

„Einen deiner Freunde eingeladen, um dein neues Zuhause zu besichtigen? Ja Ana, das habe ich _eingefädelt_. Es war mich nicht bewusst, dass du dich bereits glänzend unterhältst."

Ana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich unterhalte mich nicht."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Liebes. Ich finde Euch sehr unterhaltsam."

Ana ließ ihren Blick von ihrem Bruder zu dem Piraten wandern. Er lehnte sich Halt suchend an die Rückenlehne des Sofas, ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ihr seid nicht sehr hilfreich." schimpfte sie.

„Wenn ihr zwei fertig seid," warf Prescott ein, „sollte etwas wegen James unternommen werden."

Ana ging zur Tür. „Komm schon, Prescott. Wir müssen ihn loswerden."

„Oh, nein, nein, nein! Du musst ihn loswerden. Ich denke, ich werde hier bleiben, und deinen… kleinen Freund etwas besser kennen lernen."

„Bist sehr großzügig, was Kumpel?"

„Ich bin nicht Euer Kumpel!"

Ana bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Haustür machte. Wenn Sparrow nicht vorsichtig war, würde er es noch so weit treiben, dass Prescott ihn erschoss. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es gefiel ihr nicht, ihn mit ihrem älteren Bruder allein zu lassen. Prescott hatte bereits Dinge gesagt, von denen sie wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan. Was würde er Jack noch erzählen?

„Annie, du siehst hübsch aus."

James Norrington war ein attraktiver Mann, was durch seine neue Captains-Uniform nur noch unterstrichen wurde. Aber an diesem Abend war er der Letzte auf dieser Erde, den Ana sehen wollte.

„Hallo, James," begrüßte sie ihn, und versuchte dabei freundlich und unbeschwert zu klingen. „Ich glaube, ich habe dir noch nicht zu deiner Beförderung gratuliert."

„Danke;" antwortete er mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du eine anstrengende Reise hinter dir hast."

James rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe nur den neuen Gouverneur und seine Tochter nach Port Royal gebracht. Unser Segelmeister hat ständig Geschichten über Unglück zum Besten gegeben. Der arme Gouverneur war schließlich so paranoid, dass er nach unserer Ankunft unverzüglich meine Beförderung empfohlen hat. Das ist alles."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du dein Licht unter den Scheffel stellst. Christopher hat schon immer gesagt, dass du im Nu Captain sein würdest." Anas Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht, in dem Versuch einen Grund zu finden, um James zum Gehen zu bewegen. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr morgen schon wieder sehr früh auslaufen werdet?"

„Nicht mehr, fürchte ich."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Es scheint, dass den Spaniern ein Gefangener entkommen ist. Du hast zweifellos ihr Schiff gesehen?"

„Das habe ich." Ana erinnerte sich an das merkwürdige Schiff, und die Art, auf die es Sparrows Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte.

„Nun, jedenfalls darf niemand den Hafen verlassen. Sie fürchten wohl, dass sich der Mann auf einem der Schiffe davonmachen könnte."

„Wann werdet ihr euch dann einschiffen?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Die Spanier wollen den Flüchtling ohne unsere Hilfe finden. Sie wollen wohl nicht, dass wir ihn für uns beanspruchen. Je nachdem, wie kompetent die Spanier sind, kann es schon noch ein paar Wochen dauern."

„So lang?"

James nickte. „Und ich habe den Befehl erhalten zu warten, und die spanischen Schiffe mit der _Interceptor_ zurück nach Spanien zu eskortieren."

„Jetzt spielt die Navy schon Kindermädchen für die Spanier?"

„Allem Anschein nach sind die Gefangenen Piraten. Die Krone hat ein berechtigtes Interesse daran, die Piraterie in diesen Gewässern zu beenden. Also sollen wir sicher stellen, dass die Gefangenen nicht entkommen." erklärte James. „Du weißt doch, Annie. Wo immer ein Pirat involviert ist, wirst du auch mich finden."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie Recht du hast." murmelte sie, wie zu sich selbst.

„Nun, ich fürchte, dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann. Dein Haus sieht in der Tat sehr schön aus. Aber ich fürchte ich muss zurück zur Festung. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass ein Gästezimmer für so einen spanischen Aristokraten hergerichtet wird."

„Was?"

„Ein Don Cornado. Er ist der Kommandant von La Cerradura. Er begleitet die Gefangenen nach Spanien. Sein Schiff kommt heute Nacht an, und er braucht eine Unterkunft, bis er seine Geschäfte abgewickelt hat."

Anas Herz drohte auszusetzen, als Cornados Name fiel. Er war hier? In Kingston? Seltsamerweise galt ihr erster Gedanke der Sicherheit von Jack Sparrow. Was würde Cornado tun, wenn er den Piraten wieder in seiner Gewalt hatte? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie dieser Metzger einen entflohenen Gefangenen bestrafen würde.

„Allem Anschein nach ist es wohl meine Aufgabe, mich um diesen Mann zu kümmern." sagte James. Er rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass sich diese Aufgabe nicht so einfach gestaltet, wie es sich anhört."

Anamaria zwang sich zu einem Lachen.

„Guten Abend, Annie."

„Guten Abend."

Sie stand erstarrt an der geschlossenen Tür, wieder verloren in Erinnerungen.

-----

„_Senora." grüßte Don Cornado von der Tür aus. „Euer Bruder erzählte mir, Ihr fühltet Euch nicht wohl. Nichts Ernstes, hoffe ich?"_

_Prescott warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu._

„_Nein, Don Antonio," sagte sie. „Mir geht es gut."_

„_Seid Ihr alleine draußen gewesen?" fragte der Spanier._

_Anamaria konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Mistkerl die Dreistigkeit besaß, sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Offensichtlich besaß er keinen Respekt vor dem menschlichen Leben. „Ich habe nur einen Spaziergang gemacht, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen."_

„_Ah, ich verstehe."_

„_Senor. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Pirat sich nicht mehr auf dem Hof befindet. Er ist doch nicht etwa entkommen, oder?" fragte sie, Prescotts Hand auf ihrem Arm ignorierend. Sie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht hätte fragen sollen, aber ihr Verlangen zu hören, was dieses Monster mit Sparrow vorhatte, überwand ihren gesunden Menschenverstand._

_Der Kommandant lachte leise. „Oh, nein. Natürlich nicht. Niemand ist jemals aus La Cerradura entkommen."_

„_Nein?"_

„_Nein. Der Pirat befindet sich im Lazarett."_

„_Im Lazarett?" Ana hätte beinahe laut gelacht. „Aufgrund dessen, was ich zuvor gesehen habe denke ich, dass Eure Besorgnis für seine Gesundheit ein bisschen zu spät kommt."_

_Prescott keuchte laut. „Meine Liebe. Du siehst immer noch etwas blass aus. Geh besser zurück ins Schlafzimmer und leg dich hin. Denkst du nicht?"_

„_Überhaupt nicht. Ich fühle mich wunderbar," antwortete Ana, ihren Blick nicht von Don Antonio Cornado abwendend. _

_Nein, das tust du nicht," sagte Prescott. „Du solltest besser sofort ins Bett gehen. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass es womöglich schlimmer wird?"_

„_Das wird es nicht."_

„_Es könnte." Prescott hatte sich zwischen seine Schwester und den Spanier gestellt, und dirigierte sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer._

„_Ich bin nicht besorgt," behauptete sie, und versuchte sich ihm zu widersetzen._

„_Das sehe ich," antwortete er, drückte sie hinunter auf das Bett und schloss die Tür._

_-----_

Als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, hatte ihre Mutter sie vor Dämonen gewarnt, die in menschlicher Gestalt über die Erde wandelten. Als erwachsene Frau war sich Ana sicher, dass dies nur die Art ihrer Mutter gewesen war, sicherzustellen, dass sie ihre Gebete aufsagte und in der Kirche still saß. Sie hatte schon vor Jahren aufgehört, an Geister und Dämonen zu glauben. Das war zumindest so, bis sie vor einem Jahr einem auf einer Gefängnisinsel begegnet war. Sie hatte das folgende Jahr in dem Versuch verbracht, zu vergessen, was sie in La Cerradura gesehen hatte. Nun, so schien es, war der Dämon aus ihrer Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt, um sie zu jagen.

Sie konnte Jacks Stimme hören, als sie langsam in den Salon zurückging.

„Und dann," sagte er, „haben sie mich zu ihrem Anführer gemacht."

„Das ist eine wunderbare Geschichte, aber ich bin sicher, dass nichts weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein könnte," antwortete Prescott. Bevor Jack auf diese Anschuldigung reagieren konnte, drehte sich Prescott zu Ana um. „Nun?"

„Nun, was?"

„Was hast du mit James gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihn in den Abtritt gestopft."

Prescott zog ein böses Gesicht. Jack lachte leise. Ana fiel auf, dass der Pirat sich sehr viel mehr auf die Stütze des Sofas verlassen zu schien, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Er musste zurück zur Festung." sagte sie, um Prescott zufrieden zu stellen.

„Ich dachte, er wollte bei Sonnenaufgang auslaufen?"

„Nicht mehr."

„Nein."

Ana verlagerte unter dem Blick ihres Bruders nervös ihr Gewicht. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, sich zu behaupten, wenn ein Pirat ihr Leben bedrohte, aber ihr Bruder konnte sie noch immer auf eine Weise entwaffnen, die kein anderer Mann beherrschte. „Es scheint, dass ein entflohener Gefangener die Dinge aufhält," bemerkte sie, den Blicken beider Männer ausweichend.

„Nun, das können wir in Ordnung bringen." Prescott griff erneut nach dem Arm des Piraten.

„Prescott," setzte Ana an. „Dies hier ist mein Haus, und du hast kein Recht, hier hereinzuplatzen und meine Gäste zu bedrohen."

Sparrow sah von seinem verwundeten Arm auf. Ganz offensichtlich war er von ihrem Verhalten überrascht. Er musste erwartet haben, dass sie ihrem Bruder von dem Überfall erzählen würde, so dass Prescott ihn mit Freuden zu den Spaniern zurückschleifen würde.

Doch sie würde das auf keinen Fall zulassen. Obwohl das wahrscheinlich zu einer Auseinandersetzung führen würde. Ihr Bruder war wütend, das war klar. Er hatte sie oft über Piraten belehrt. Er hatte gesagt, sie wären immer berechnend und nicht vertrauenswürdig.

„Kein Recht?" wiederholte Prescott. „Ich mag vielleicht nicht das Recht haben, aber ich habe meine Pflicht."

„Pflicht?"

„Ja. Gegenüber König und Vaterland. Erinnerst du dich? Gesetz ist Gesetz und Piraten brechen das Gesetz," sagte Prescott, „es gibt keinen guten Grund für mich, diesen Mann nicht den spanischen Autoritäten auszuliefern."

Er hatte Recht. Jack Sparrow war ein Pirat. Er brach das Gesetz und es war seine Entscheidung und sein Leben. Prescott hatte seine Pistole gezogen. Er sprach immer noch mit Jack, sagte etwas darüber, dass er ihn erschießen würde, sollte er auch nur daran denken, sich zu bewegen.

Ana öffnete den Mund. Das passierte einfach nicht. Das würde nicht passieren. Sie würde nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Sparrow erneut Cornados Folter ausgeliefert werden würde.

„Du Bastard!" schrie sie. Das gewann augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit beider Männer. Sparrow hatte gesagt, dass sie einen guten Piraten abgeben würde. Vielleicht hatte er sie nur aufgezogen, vielleicht sah er wirklich etwas in ihr. Doch egal, wie man es drehte und wendete, sie würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

„Annie?" Ihr Bruder war von ihrer Vulgarität vollkommen überrascht.

„Einen guten Grund, Prescott? Ich werde dir einen geben," sagte sie, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich weiß, was das Gesetz sagt. Das Gesetz sagt, Piraten sollen hängen, aber wir beide wissen, dass die Spanier überhaupt nicht vorhaben, dieses Urteil zu vollstrecken. Ich bin deine Schwester. Ich kenne dich. Cornado ist ein Tier. Du weißt, was er mit den Männern macht, die er gefangen nimmt. Du hast es gesehen. Wenn du Captain Sparrow zu diesem Schwein zurückschickst, bist du nicht besser als er, und nicht mehr länger mein Bruder."

Sparrows Gesicht war eine Maske der perfekten Verwirrung. Sie hatte etwas mehr verraten, als sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Sie hatte Cornados Name erwähnt. Soweit Jack wusste, hatte sie überhaupt keinen Grund, Cornados Name zu kennen. Seine Augen waren beinahe so schwarz, wie die Kohle, mit denen sie umrahmt waren.

Prescott war verblüfft. Ana hatte bereits zuvor ausgeteilt. Sie hatte ihn schon zuvor angeschrieen. Aber dieses Mal war es anders, und er wusste es. Ana meinte zu sehen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht ihres Bruders schleichen wollte. Sie hatte ihn beeindruckt.

Er senkte seine Pistole. „Das ist ein guter Grund," sagte er.

„Ja. Das ist er," stimmte Ana zu. Ihre Stimme verriet die Überraschung, die sie fühlte. Stellte sich Prescott auf ihre Seite?

Er drehte sich zu Sparrow um. „Was ich jetzt tue," sagte er, „das tue ich für sie… nicht für Euch. Ich liebe meine Schwester, Sparrow, aber ich werde meine Pflicht nicht vergessen. Verletzt sie, und ich werde Euch tot sehen."

„Ich mach mir gleich in die Hosen, Kumpel."

"Und bevor ich es vergesse," fuhr Prescott fort, "wenn ich jemals wieder einen Blick auf Euch werfen sollte, werde ich sicherstellen, dass Ihr hängt. Ist das klar?"

„Glasklar," antwortete Sparrow.

„Gut."

Prescott marschierte aus dem Salon, und Ana konnte hören, wie die Eingangstüre mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug. Er war weg, und Jack war in Sicherheit. Im Moment. Ana sah den Piraten nicht an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Der großartige Auftritt, den sie gerade hingelegt hatte, musste für den Piraten einige Fragen aufgeworfen haben. Und er hatte ihr schon vorher nicht vertraut. Sie warf einen Blick in Jacks Richtung.

Er schenkte ihr überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er stützte sich fast mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Lehne des Sofas. Sie konnte sehen, dass der Verband an seiner Schulter bereits durchgeblutet war.

„Mr. Sparrow, Ihr blutet," sprach sie das offensichtliche aus, als sie an seine Seite eilte.

„Captain, Liebes. Captain Sparrow," seufzte er leise, „nun, da dieses Familientreffen vorüber ist, sollt sich mich auf… auf den Weg machen."

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, um an ihr vorbei zu gehen, und hielt dann plötzlich wieder inne.

„Geht es Euch gut?"

„Ja," sagte er. „Nur ein b… bisschen …" Sparrow kam nicht mehr dazu, zu beenden, was er hatte sagen wollen. Stattdessen verdrehte er die Augen und brach haltlos zusammen.

* * *

An Dich Luisa, vielen Dank für Dein Review. Es hat mich gefreut, dass Du Dich gemeldet hast, und ich hoffe Du bleibst bei der Stange.

Bitte denkt daran, mir ein kurzes Review zu hinterlassen. Als Gegenleistung stelle ich dann auch bald wieder ein neues Kapitel online. 

Lg  
RavannaVen


	6. Fragen

**5. Fragen**

„Jack! Jack, wach auf!" Ana kniete sich neben den gefallenen Piraten und rüttelte ihn an seiner guten Schulter.

Sparrow bewegte sich nicht.

„Um Himmels Willen," murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Ich habe dich gerade vor einem blutrünstigen Spanier gerettet. Das Mindeste, was du tun könntest, wäre lang genug am Leben zu bleiben, um mir zu danken."

Sparrow bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Ana legte ihr Ohr an seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug zumindest noch. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihre dunklen Haare. Anscheinend war der Mann schwerer verletzt, als er zugegeben hatte. Er brauchte Ruhe, und er sollte sich nicht um pflichtbewusste Navy-Offiziere Sorgen machen müssen, oder darum, in ein spanisches Gefängnis zurück gebracht zu werden.

Anas Blick wanderte über die Treppen hinauf zum Gästezimmer und dann wieder zurück, die 24 Stufen hinunter zu Sparrows Körper.

Wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie… Prescott! Er konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein.

Binnen Sekunden war Ana auf den Füßen und rannte die Straße hinunter. „Prescott?"

Sie hörte Schritte. „Annie, was ist passiert? Bist du in Ordnung?" Prescotts freundliche blaue Augen waren voller Sorge.

„Mir geht es gut. Es ist Sparrow," erklärte sie, während sie ihren Bruder zurück in den Salon zerrte. „Er ist zusammengebrochen."

„Sparrow?" fragte er. „Annie, diese Schwäche für Piraten, die du da entwickelt hast, wird noch mal dein Ende sein."

„Du kannst mich später anschreien, wenn du willst," sagte Ana, „jetzt brauche ich deine Hilfe."

Eine Schwäche für Piraten. Ehrlich, man konnte sich immer darauf verlassen, dass Prescott ihr genau das sagen würde, was sie nicht hören wollte. Wahrheit, oder nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Schwäche für Piraten. Vielleicht auch nicht. Doch was auch immer der Fall war, er war schwer verletzt, und sie konnte sich nicht davon abbringen, sich um ihn Sorgen zu machen.

Prescott trug den bewusstlosen Piraten nach oben in das Gästezimmer, und machte sich daran, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Ana hatte gerade frische Verbände geholt, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr Bruder über seinen Ärmel wischte. „Was ist los?" fragte sie.

Prescott streckt seinen Arm aus. „Blut," antwortete er und zeigt auf die Flecken an seiner Jacke. „Zieh ihm den Mantel aus."

Während sie dem Piraten den Mantel auszogen, entdeckten die Beiden, dass sein weißes Hemd mit Blut regelrecht voll gesogen war. Ana biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie wusste, was sie sehen würde, wenn sie das Hemd des Piraten entfernten. Sein Rücken war immer noch bedeckt mit tiefen Peitschenstriemen. Sie hatten dem Mann keine Möglichkeit gegeben zu heilen, und einige der Schnitte sahen infiziert aus. Seine Brust war voll von dutzenden, einander überlagernden Verletzungen.

„Großer Gott," flüsterte Ana, sich bekreuzigend. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, dann sah Sparrow noch schlimmer aus, als an dem Tag, an dem sie sich im Gefängnis um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Prescotts Gesicht war eine Maske der Ruhe, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Ana konnte den Sturm sehen, der sich dort zusammen braute. „Reinige die Schnitte mit Wasser. Ich gehe zur Loyalty. Unser Schiffsarzt hat so eine Art Salbe zusammengerührt, die bei Infektionen hilft."

„Ich danke dir, Prescott."

Prescott schloss die Augen. „Annie, ich mag Cornado, oder das was er tut, genau so wenig wie du." Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und fixierte seinen Blick auf seine kleine Schwester. „Aber das was du hier tust, gefällt mir auch nicht. Ich werde dir die Salbe geben. Ich werde Sparrow nicht verraten. Aber das war's."

Ana nickte.

„Du bist ein großes Mädchen, und du kannst deine eigenen Fehler machen."

Prescott dreht sich auf dem Absatz um, und verschwand im Hausflur.

Ana säuberte Sparrows Wunden und bemühte sich, ihre Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl der Pirat vor Fieber glühte und sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte, seit er im Salon zusammengebrochen war. Sie schloss die Augen. „Captain Sparrow, welche Schrecken habt Ihr gesehen?"

-----

_Ana lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Gefängnishofes und beobachtete die Seeleute der HMS Calypso, die damit beschäftigt waren, die Vorräte des Schiffes mit den Waren aus dem kleinen Dorf aufzufüllen, das sich im Süden von Cornados Besitz befand. Die Schaluppe war früh an diesem Morgen angekommen, um sie und Prescott zurück nach Kingston zu bringen. Nun endlich, konnte sie dieses verfluchte Gefängnis verlassen._

_Beinahe drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit sie und ihr Bruder auf dieser Insel gestrandet waren. Während dieser Zeit hatte sie die dunkelste Seite der Menschlichkeit gesehen. _

_Vor zwei Nächten war Sparrow auf den Hof zurückgebracht worden. Prescott hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie ihn nicht wieder besuchen, oder auch nur in die Nähe des Hofes gehen würde. Aber sie wusste, dass der Pirat dort war. Während der letzten Nacht – sehr spät – hatte sie ihn gehört. Sie war aus einem Traum über den Untergang der Resolute erwacht, und hätte schwören können, dass sie die Schreie der Männer gehört hatte, wie sie um ihr Leben kämpften. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte sie wirklich die Schreie eines Mannes gehört. _

_An diesem Morgen war Sparrow an die Steinsäule gekettet gewesen. Frisches Blut war ihm den Rücken hinunter gelaufen. Die Schreie waren definitiv real gewesen._

-----

Prescott kam kurze Zeit später zurück. Ana rieb die Salbe auf Sparrows Verletzungen, bevor sie zu ihrem Bruder unten im Salon aufschloss. Der Mann hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt.

„Nun, was soll das, mit diesem Piraten?" fragte Prescott, als sie sich zu ihm in einen Stuhl setzte.

„Es geht nicht um _diesen_ Piraten. Es dreht sich alles nur um _diesen_ Spanier," antwortete Ana. „Dreht sich dein Magen nicht um, wenn du daran denkst, wozu dieser Mann fähig ist?"

„Annie, ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich Cornado genau so wenig…"

„Dann wie um alles in der Welt, kannst du dich mit dem Gedanken tragen, Jack zu ihm zurückzubringen?"

„Jack?" wiederholte Prescott. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ihr zwei euch bereits mit dem Vornamen anredet."

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Und du wirst gefährlich vertraut mit einem Piraten."

„Wenn er solch eine furchtbare Person ist, wie erklärst du dann, dass er nichts getan hat – Nichts um mich zu verletzen?"

„Oh, ich verstehe. Du hast den sagenhaften, zuvorkommenden Schurken entdeckt?"

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

„Ja."

Ana seufzte. „Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie ein Mensch auf diese Weise leidet. Und davon, ihn jemandem wie Cornado auszuliefern, will ich gar nicht erst reden."

„So, was hast du vor? Ihn in deinem Gästezimmer zu verstecken?"

„Ja. Und vielleicht haben wir eine heiße Affäre und brennen zusammen durch."

„Und du nennst mich unmöglich?"

„Sieh doch, Prescott. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Pirat oder nicht, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er da oben nicht sterben würde. Also ja. Ich lasse ihn bleiben, bis er sich gut genug fühlt, um zu gehen."

„Das alles wächst dir über den Kopf."

„Was hältst du von ihm?" fragte Ana, den letzten Kommentar ihres Bruders ignorierend.

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun, du hast einige Piraten zur Strecke gebracht. Was weißt du über Sparrow?"

„Ich denke, Sparrow ist entweder…"

„Der beste oder der schlechteste Pirat, der jemals in diesen Gewässern gesegelt ist." beendete Ana Prescotts Satz mit einem Lächeln. „Das hast du mir bereits erzählt. Warum ist er der Beste oder der Schlechteste?"

Prescott lehnte sich näher zu seiner Schwester. „Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichte, wie er der East India Company entkommen ist?"

„Ja, ich habe gelesen, dass er ohne eine Spur verschwunden ist. Die Zeitungen ließen es aussehen, als sei er ein Geist."

„Ich erinnere mich," bestätigte Prescott, „es gibt viele Geschichten wie diese über Sparrow. Fantastische Erzählungen ohne wirkliche Erklärung. Es könnte sein, dass er ein richtiger Glückspilz ist. Womöglich wurde er von den sieben größten Idioten gefangen, die für die East India Trading Company arbeiten. Auf der anderen Seite, könnte er ein Genie sein. Seine Flucht könnte so exakt geplant und ausgeführt worden sein, dass es tatsächlich so aussah, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Anas Lippen als sie sich vorstellte, wie Jack sich in einer Rauchwolke auflöste.

„Niemand weiß wirklich etwas über diesen Mann," fuhr Prescott fort, „er ist vor etwa vier Jahren in diesen Gewässern aufgetaucht, auf einem Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln, das Black Pearl genannt wird. Aus der Zeit davor, ist so gut wie nichts über Sparrow bekannt. Nur ein Haufen verrückte Geschichten."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Oh, dass er der Sohn irgendeiner neureichen Familie ist, oder ein Kolonist. Es geht sogar das Gerücht um, dass er in der Navy gewesen sein soll."

„Denkst du, das ist wahr?"

„Deine Vermutungen sind genau so viel wert, wie meine."

„Weißt du, wie er im Gefängnis gelandet ist?"

„Don Antonio sagte, dass er in einer der spanischen Kolonien aufgegriffen wurde. Er hat nicht gesagt wie. Sie haben Sparrow nach La Cerradura gebracht, weil von dort niemals jemand entkommen ist. Soviel dazu."

„Was ist mit seinem Schiff geschehen?"

„Die Black Pearl segelt noch immer. Unter einem anderen Captain, offensichtlich," sagte Prescott. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich leicht.

„Warum ziehst du so ein Gesicht?"

„Es erscheint nur merkwürdig, dass ein Pirat sein Schiff aufgeben sollte."

„Könnte es ihm genommen worden sein?"

"Das wäre Meuterei," sagte Prescott ernst. Vor zwei Jahren, war ihr Bruder einer von drei Captains gewesen, die einem Kriegsgericht vorgesessen hatten, in welchem die Offiziere der HMS Neptune der Meuterei angeklagt worden waren. Sie waren schuldig gesprochen und aufgehängt worden.

„Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Piraten Untersuchungsausschüsse bilden."

„Das tun sie nicht," sagte Prescott, „Wenn eine Piratencrew meutert, hört oder sieht man von dem ehemaligen Captain für gewöhnlich nichts mehr."

„Denkst du, das ist Sparrow passiert?"

„Könnte sein. Das würde seine Gefangennahme erklären. Wenn er verletzt gewesen ist, oder etwas in der Art. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur aufgegeben. Ein Pirat ist nichts, ohne sein Schiff. Es könnte sein, dass es Sparrow nicht mehr kümmert, ob er lebt oder stirbt." Ihr Bruder seufzte und starrte blicklos in das knisternde Feuer.

„Vorsicht Prescott. Du fängst an zu klingen, als würde dich die Sache verdammt mitnehmen." witzelte Ana.

„Und du fängst an zu klingen wie er," sagte Prescott, mit einer Geste hinauf zum Gästezimmer. „Fluche nicht. Das gehört sich nicht."

„In meinem Gästezimmer schläft ein Pirat. Ich bin so weit von Anstand entfernt,…"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber er wird nicht für immer hier sein," unterbrach Prescott. „Vergiss nicht, wer du bist." Er stand auf, und die Geschwister gingen zur Tür. „Ich werde kein Wort darüber verlieren, wie ich es versprochen habe. Aber damit hat es sich erledigt. Nichts mehr davon, Piraten zu helfen."

„Ich danke dir," sagte Ana, und es war die ehrlichste Dankbarkeit, die sie jemals gefühlt hatte. Ihr Bruder hätte sich leicht hinter seinem Offizierspatent verstecken und Sparrow ohne einen zweiten Gedanken einsperren können.

So leise sie konnte, schob Ana die Tür auf, die in das Gästezimmer führte. Doch trotz ihrer Bemühungen, knarrte die schwere Tür laut. Sparrow drehte den Kopf und fixierte sie mit seinen espressofarbenen Augen, als sie das Bett erreichte.

Sie lächelte. „Willkommen zurück."

„Du konntest es auch nicht erwarten, den alten Jack ins Bett zu kriegen, was?" Seine Stimme war sanft und müde, aber in seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk. Ana zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Ich schätze du hast mich durchschaut,… Süßer."

Sparrow runzelte die Stirn und versuchte seinen Körper in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen. Ana kam ihm zu Hilfe. „Ich hab' dich überhaupt nicht durchschaut," flüsterte er, als er seinen Kopf gegen den hölzernen Rahmen des Bettes lehnte.

Sie schürzte die Lippen. Offensichtlich hatte er ihre Auseinandersetzung im Salon nicht vergessen. Zweifellos würde er wissen wollen, woher sie von Cornado und seinem Gefängnis wusste, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Geschichte bereits jetzt offenbaren wollte.

„Captain, versucht Ihr Euch selbst umzubringen?" fragte sie, seine Aussage übergehend. Stattdessen begann sie, ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Er beobachtete sie scharf, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ihr solltet Euch wirklich ausruhen."

„Wer ist Christopher?"

„Was?" fragte Ana, überrascht von Sparrows Frage.

„Du weißt schon, der Typ, von dem dein Bruder denkt, dass er unter der Erde Purzelbäume schlägt?"

Ana senkte den Blick zu ihrer linken Hand. „Er war mein Ehemann."

* * *

Das war das neue Kpitel...  
Bitte seid so gut, und schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet. 

Lg  
RavannaVen


	7. Noch mehr Fragen

**6. Noch mehr Fragen**

Anamaria wartete, wie Jack auf ihre Eröffnung reagieren würde, doch er sagte nichts. Vielleicht war ein toter Ehemann nicht unbedingt die beste Art eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, aber die Stille in dem Raum war unangenehm.

Es war lange her, dass Ana zuletzt über Christopher nachgedacht hatte. Nach seinem Tod war alles, was sie hatte tun können, an ihn zu denken. Sie hatte über den letzten Worten gebrütet, die die zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sie hatte geweint, weil „Vergiss deinen Mantel nicht.", niemals das ausdrücken konnte, was sie für diesen Mann gefühlt hatte. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie durch das Haus gesteift war, Gott dafür anschreiend, dass er ihr Christopher genommen hatte. Sie schloss die Augen gegen die Erinnerungen, und öffnete sie erst wieder, als sie Sparrows raue Hand auf ihrer eigenen fühlte.

„Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Sein Schiff wurde in dem Hurrikan aufgerieben, der letzten August hier durchgezogen ist. Er wurde über Bord geschleudert."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Es war nicht Eure Schuld," murmelte Ana, schließlich doch dem Blick des Piraten begegnend.

Sparrows Augen verengten sich leicht. „Woher kennst du Cornado?" sagte er, plötzlich das Thema wechselnd. Seine Stimme war etwas kälter als zuvor.

Die Erinnerung an Christopher wurde aus Anas Geist verdrängt, als eine andere ihren Platz einnahm.

-----

„_Alles ist soweit fertig," bemerkte ihr Bruder, als er den felsigen Pfad von den Docks zu dem Gefängnis hinaufstieg, bei dem Ana stand. „Wir können diesem Ort endlich auf Wiedersehen sagen."_

„_Nicht bald genug, wenn du mich fragst," sagte Ana._

_Prescott nickte, doch bevor er antworten konnte, durchbrach ein markerschütternder Schrei, die feuchte tropische Luft. Anas Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich in die Richtung drehte, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Es war derselbe Schrei, den sie schon einmal mitten in der Nacht gehört hatte._

„_Geh," hörte sie Prescotts Stimme._

_Ohne zu zögern und so schell sie ihre Füße trugen, ging sie zu dem eisernen Tor des Gefängnishofes. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nahm sie die Szene in sich auf. Der linke Arm des Piraten war auf einen Steinblock im Hof gebunden worden. Blut sickerte von seinem Unterarm. Eine Wache stand ein paar Fuß hinter dem Piraten, eine leere Flasche in der einen, und eine brennende Fackel in der anderen Hand._

_Ana kämpfte gegen die Galle, die aus ihrem Magen aufstieg, als der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch in ihre Richtung wehte. „Was um Himmels willen…" _

„_Bestrafung."_

_Ana drehte sich um, um Cornado ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie hatte seine Ankunft nicht bemerkt. Er stand da, und starrte den Piraten an, Befriedigung in seinen kalten grauen Augen._

„_Für was?" fragte sie._

_Cornado starrte sie streng an. „Für ein Leben voll von abscheulichen Verbrechen," sagte er ungehalten._

_Ana wandte sich wieder zu dem Piraten um. Er lag auf dem Boden, als der Soldat grob die Stricke durchtrennte, die seinen blutenden Arm gehalten hatten. „Was habt Ihr ihm angetan?"_

„_Er wurde verbrannt."_

„_Was?"_

„_Dies ist der einzige Weg, den Körper von der Art von Sünden zu reinigen, die dieser Mann begangen hat."_

„_Ihr habt seinen Arm angezündet!?"_

_Anas Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Von solcher Grausamkeit hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört, geschweige denn sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Sie zitterte vor Hass. Hass, den sie für dieses Tier empfand, das dort neben ihr stand. _

_Die Wache verließ den Hof, und ohne Nachzudenken, drängte sich Ana an ihm vorbei und lief zu dem verletzten Piraten. Sie konnte sehen, wie die Haut auf seinem Arm blasen bildete. In einer Ecke des Hofes stand ein Eimer mit Wasser und einer Kelle. Die Proteste von Cornado und seinen Wachen ignorierend, füllte sie die Kelle und kniete neben Sparrow nieder. _

„_Trinkt," sagte sie sanft und hielt das kühle Wasser an seine gerissenen Lippen. Sie konnte Cornados Schritte hinter sich hören. Er sprach Spanisch, doch es gab keinen Zweifel an dem Ärger in seiner Stimme. Sie hätte den Hof nicht betreten sollen, doch der Schmerz, den dieses Monster anderen zufügen konnte, war furchtbar. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Piraten und rief sich die Worte des Gebets in Erinnerung, das ihr Bruder immer rezitierte, bevor er zur See fuhr:_

„_Nur Mut, Captain, führte Euer Pfad auch durch dunkle Nacht," flüsterte sie sanft, als der gequälte Mann trank._

_Bevor sie das Gebet beenden konnte, fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm._

„_Lasst sie gehen."_

_Cornados Blick fixierte sich auf einen Punkt hinter ihrer Schulter. Der Befehl war nicht von Prescott gekommen, wie Ana zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern von dem Piraten. Irgendwie hatte es der Mann geschafft, seinen geschundenen Körper vom Boden zu erheben. Ana versuchte ihn anzusehen, aber Cornados gnadenloser Griff an ihrem Arm, hielt sie davon ab, sich zu bewegen. Der Spanier zog seine Pistole und schob Ana aus dem Weg. Sie drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Cornado den Knauf seiner Waffe über Sparrows Gesicht zog. _

_Der Pirat brach haltlos zusammen._

_-----_

„Die Familie meines Ehemanns war sehr wohlhabend," sagte Ana, „wir kannten alle Landbesitzer; manche besser als andere."

Wenn sie gefragt worden wäre, hätte Ana nicht erklären können, warum sie den Piraten angelogen hatte. Er hatte ihr eine einfache Frage gestellt, von der er wahrscheinlich sogar das Recht hatte, sie beantwortet zu bekommen. Vielleicht waren es die Narben, die Sparrow nicht nur auf seiner Haut trug, oder die Art, in der sich seine Augen bei der bloßen Erwähnung von Cornados Name verdunkelten. Was auch immer der Grund für ihre Lüge gewesen war, Sparrow schien ihr diese Erklärung abzukaufen.

„Dein Bruder scheint ihn zu kennen," bemerkte der Pirat.

„Prescott ist in La Cerradura gewesen."

Sparrow hob die Augenbrauen.

"Warum seid Ihr dort gewesen?" fragte Ana.

„Es ist ein Gefängnis. Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich da gewesen bin?" schnappe er.

Ana schürzte die Lippen. „Wisst Ihr, für einen Mann, der mich ausgeraubt hat und nun die Vorzüge meiner Gastfreundschaft genießt, seid Ihr recht unhöflich. Denkt Ihr nicht auch, Captain?"

Sparrow hob die Hand an seine Stirn. „Hör zu, Liebes…"

„Ich habe Euch meinen Namen gesagt. Und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Ihr ihn benutzen würdet."

Der Pirat starrte sie aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an.

„Ich habe mir wegen Euch einigen Ärger eingehandelt…"

„Ich hab' dich nicht darum gebeten."

Ana erhob sich von ihrem Platz an der Bettkante. „Nein, das habt Ihr nicht. Ich entschuldige mich. Ich habe nur freundlich gehandelt, und das Selbe von Euch erwartet. Ich schätze, ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als irgendetwas von einem Piraten zu erwarten," sagte sie, auf ihrem Weg zur Tür.

„Anamaria –„

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Sparrow."

Ana lief durch die Halle hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und seufzte schwer. Warum ließ sie diesen Mann so nah an sich heran? Er war nur ein Krimineller, der zufällig verletzt war, und sich in ihrem Gästezimmer ausruhte. Nun gut, er hatte sich in La Cerradura für sie eingesetzt, aber das war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Sie schuldete ihm nichts. Und selbst wenn sie es täte, hätte sie diese Schuld mehr als zurückgezahlt, als sie ihm Geld gegeben, sich um seine Verletzungen gekümmert, und den spanischen Soldaten belogen hatte.

Wieder seufzte sie. Der Blick ihrer braunen Augen kam schließlich an einem, mit geschnitzten Ornamenten verzierten Kleiderschrank zur Ruhe. Sie durchquerte den Raum und öffnete die hölzernen Türen. Innen hingen drei Ausstattungen an ziviler Kleidung und vier Navy-Uniformen. Drei davon trugen die Epauletten einer Captains-Uniform. Die Uniform ihres Ehemanns. Eine war die einfache Uniform eines Oberfähnrichs. Findley war fünfzehn gewesen, als er im Kampf niedergestochen worden war. Beide Männer waren verloren, doch Ana war nie in der Lage dazu gewesen, sich von dem Wenigen zu trennen, dass sie an die beiden erinnerte.

Am Boden des Kleiderschranks lagen ein Paar Stiefel und der lederne Dreispitz, den Christopher für gewöhnlich getragen hatte, wenn sie hinunter zum Strand gegangen waren, um an der sandigen Dünung entlang zu spazierten.

Sie nahm den Hut in beide Hände. „Was tue ich hier nur, Chris?" fragte sie laut.

Ana erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Sie war in dem Sessel neben dem Kleiderschrank eingeschlafen, den Hut ihres Ehemanns noch immer fest in Händen haltend. Das erste Mal seit Monaten, hatte sie wieder von La Cerradura geträumt. Sie hatte lang gebraucht, um die Erinnerungen zu verbannen, doch seit Sparrows Ankunft, in der letzten Nacht, schlugen sie erneut über ihr zusammen.

Sie gähnte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gästezimmer. Sie war nicht der Meinung, dass sie Sparrow irgendeine Art von Erklärung schuldig war, aber vielleicht war eine Entschuldigung angebracht.

„Nein," wisperte sie, als sie das Zimmer des Piraten betrat. Das Bett war leer. Sparrow war verschwunden.

* * *

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, die ich bisher von Euch bekommen habe. Es freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es euch auch weiterhin ein oder zwei Reviews wert ist, zu erfahren wie es weitergeht. 

Also, bitte motiviert mich :-)

Lg RavannaVen


	8. Die Suche

**7. Die Suche **

„Sarah," rief Ana, als sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer eilte, „Sarah!"

Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel, und betrachtete ihr Erscheinungsbild. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing ihr in unordentlichen Strähnen in das Gesicht und sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Blut besudelte ihr Kleid, das Blut eines Piraten, der sich höchst wahrscheinlich in Gefahr befand. Sie musste ihn finden.

„Sarah? War der…"

„Ja, Madame?" fragte ihre Magd, als sie schüchtern Anas Zimmer betrat.

„Ich muss in die Stadt. Hilf mir beim Anziehen."

„Es ist noch früh."

„Ich bin perfekt dazu in der Lage, die Uhr zu lesen, Sarah."

Anas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Warum, um alles in der Welt, sollte er gehen? Er war verletzt, und er wurde nicht nur von den Engländern gesucht, sondern auch noch von den Spaniern. Warum sollte er die relative Sicherheit ihres Hauses verlassen? Außer… nein. Das wäre töricht. Er würde doch nicht wegen dem gehen, dass sie ihm gestern Abend gesagt hatte? Sie war dem Mann gegenüber kalt gewesen, und kurz angebunden, aber warum sollte ihn das kümmern? Der Mann war ein Pirat, er war sicherlich schon zuvor beschimpft worden. Nein, ihre Worte konnten nicht der Grund gewesen sein. Oder doch?

„Der Gentleman ist vor noch nicht ganz zwanzig Minuten gegangen," bemerkte Sarah, als sie den Rücken von Anas Kleid zuknöpfte.

„Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Nichts, ich dachte nur…"

„Du dachtest was?"

„Wer ist er, Madame?"

Ana kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sarah war nie die verschwiegenste Bedienstete gewesen, die sie gehabt hatte. Ihr zu erzählen, dass der Mann, der die letzte Nacht in ihrem Haus verbracht hatte, ein flüchtiger Krimineller war, wäre bestimmt nicht die beste Idee. Sarah war sehr vertrauensvoll, und wer wusste, wem sie das alles weitererzählen würde?

„Er ist, ähm… ein alter Freund der Familie, und… und ich denke nicht, das es weise wäre, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass er hier ist." Anas Erklärung klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren wie eine Ausrede.

„Madame, seid Ihr und er… Ihr wisst schon?"

Anas Augen weiteten sich. Für was für eine Art von Frau hielt Sarah sie eigentlich? Einen fremden Mann in ihr Bett zu holen, nur knapp ein Jahr nach dem Tod ihres Ehemanns! Auf der anderen Seite, wäre das eine glaubhafte Entschuldigung… „Ich nehme an, es hat keinen Zweck das zu verleugnen," sagte sie schließlich, und versuchte dabei so zu klingen, als würde sie gerade ihr intimstes Geheimnis verraten. „Sarah, du darfst das niemandem erzählen."

Sarah kicherte, als sie die letzten Knöpfe des Kleides schloss. „Ooh, das dachte ich mir schon, Madame. Wenn Ihr mir verzeiht, das zu sagen."

„Natürlich."

„Er ist attraktiv, nicht wahr?" platzte Sarah heraus.

Ana hob eine Augenbraue. Attraktiv? „Ja, ich denke, das ist er."

Kurze Zeit später, war Ana auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt, und sich geschminkt, so wie es jede modebewusste Dame in Kingston tun würde. Doch anders als die anderen Frauen, ging sie zu Fuß. Sie hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, jemanden zu engagieren, der die Kutsche fahren konnte. Doch diese Details schienen relativ unwichtig, verglichen mit ihrem aktuellen Problem.

Wo sollte sie, in einer so betriebsamen Stadt, einen Piraten finden?

Er hatte vorgehabt, eine Crew und ein Schiff aufzutreiben.

Sie schlenderte die Straße zum Hafen hinab. Selbst zu dieser Uhrzeit waren die Docks erfüllt von Aktivität. Männer der Navy, Fischer, und natürlich die Spanier riefen Befehle und trugen alle möglichen Dinge auf die verschiedenen Schiffe.

„Annie?"

„James!" Anas Stimme klang wie ein hohes Quietschen. Sie räusperte sich. „James," sagte sie mit normaler Stimme, „wie schön dich zu sehen."

Auf James Norringtons Gesicht lag ein Lächeln. Er wurde von einem anderen Mann begleitet, der eine deutlich andere Uniform trug. Der zweite Mann hatte bronzefarbene Haut, und seine Haare und Augen waren fast schwarz. Eine dünne Narbe verlief von seinem linken Auge bis zu seinem Kiefer.

„Annie, darf ich dir Captain Miguel Cornado vorstellen?"

Ihr Körper versteifte sich fast unmerklich, als dieser Name genannt wurde. Der Spanier lächelte breit. Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken.

„Das ist zweifellos ein Vergnügen," sagte Ana.

„Nein, My Lady. Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite."

„Was führt Euch hierher nach Kingston, Captain Cornado?" fragte Ana und zog ihre Hand zurück. Der Mann war offensichtlich daran gewöhnt, dass die Damen von seinem Verhalten entzückt waren, doch die Erwähnung _dieses_ Namens brachte die Bilder von La Cerradura zurück in ihre Erinnerung. Sie konnte die Schreie des Piraten hören, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

„Bitte, nennt mich Miguel. Ich bin mit meinem Vater gereist," sagte er, „wir transportieren Gefangene nach Spanien."

„Nach Spanien?"

„Sí. Hanebüchene Geschichten über Piraten haben in meinem Land für einigen Wirbel gesorgt. Wenn man diesen Geschichten Glauben schenkt, könnte man wirklich meinen, diese Piraten seien Götter. Ihre Majestät dachten, es sei das Beste, diese Gerüchte zu beschneiden, und den Menschen zu zeigen, was für schauderhafte Kreaturen diese Piraten wirklich sind."

„Verzeiht mir, Senor…"

„Miguel."

„Miguel. Verzeiht mir, aber es scheint nicht so, als würdet Ihr die Meinung ihrer Majestät über Piraten teilen."

Der spanische Captain zuckte mit den Schultern, den Ausdruck von Schock auf Norringtons Gesicht ignorierend.

„Persönlich habe ich keine, so oder so geartete Meinung über Piraten." Ana hob eine Augenbraue. Vielleicht hatte Cornados Sohn es geschafft, sich trotz der Taten seines Vaters, seine Menschlichkeit zu bewahren.

„Ja, nun. Wir alle müssen unsere Pflicht gegenüber unserem Vaterland erfüllen," sagte James. Er fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht wohl, mit der Richtung, die dieses Gespräch eingeschlagen hatte.

„Natürlich." Miguel nickte knapp.

„Es tut mir leid, Annie, aber Captain Cornado und ich müssen wirklich dringend zur Festung."

„Es war schön, Euch getroffen zu haben," sagte Miguel mit einem breiten Lächeln, und küsste erneut ihre Hand.

„Ebenso," antwortete Ana, mit dem Versuch, sein Lächeln zu imitieren.

Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sie sich wieder darauf, einen gewissen launischen Piraten zu finden.

Über eine Stunde später, war sie wieder genau da, wo sie angefangen hatte. Sie hatte auf den Docks gesucht, und in jedem Pub und jedem Laden, in der Nähe des Hafens. Sie seufzte schwer. Vielleicht hatte er genau das getan, was er erzählt hatte: Eine Crew zu finden, und das schnellste Schiff, das er stehlen konnte. Vielleicht hatte sein überstürztes Verschwinden überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, was sie ihm letzte Nacht gesagt hatte. Sie lächelte leicht. Natürlich hatte es das nicht. Warum sollte sie auch glauben, dass ihre Handlungen den berühmtesten Piraten der Karibik auch nur in irgendeiner Weise beeinträchtigen sollten?

Bevor sie eine Antwort auf ihre eigene Frage finden konnte, stieß Ana recht unelegant mit einem Mann zusammen, der eine lange braune Robe trug. Sie konnte hören, wie er scharf die Luft ausstieß.

„Oh, es tut mir so leid," sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Worte, und als sie aufsah, konnte sie das silberne Kreuz sehen, das der Mann an einer Kette um den Hals trug. „Ich meine… Es tut mir Leid, Pater. Ich war in Eile, und ich habe nicht…"

„Vergeben, Liebes."

„Oh, ich danke Eu… Jack?" Die Kapuze der Robe hatte das Gesicht des _Priesters_ vor den anderen Menschen auf der Straße verborgen, aber aus der Nähe war es für Ana unmöglich, seine Augen zu übersehen. „Was zum Teufel tut Ihr hier?"

„Ich glaube Fluchen ist eine Sünde, Liebes. Und was ich tue, geht dich überhaupt nichts an," antwortete er, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Ihr seid der Priester. Habt Ihr noch nie davon gehört, Euren Mitmenschen zu helfen?" fragte Ana und versuchte sich keine Sorgen über die Art zu machen, in der Sparrow seine verletzte Schulter hielt.

„Sieh mal, Liebes," sagte er, mit seiner freien Hand gestikulierend. „Lass es mich erklären, und ich versuche es ohne viele Worte zu sagen: Was ich tue, geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

Ana versteifte sich. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Sparrows ruppiges Verhalten sie verletzte. In ihrem Haus hatte er sich wie ein Gentleman verhalten. Nun war irgendetwas anders. Sie sagte nichts.

„Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen. Du wirst dich auf _deinen_ Weg machen und keiner von und beiden muss sich jemals wieder mit dem anderen befassen. Klar soweit?"

Ana hob den Kopf. „Fein."

„Fein."

Sparrow drehte sich um, und marschierte in Richtung der Docks. Ana starrte hinter ihm her.

Ihre Unterlippe begann beinahe unmerklich zu beben. Er war ein Pirat. Das war sein Leben, und er würde dorthin zurückkehren. Warum sollte er sich auf irgendeine Weise um sie kümmern?

„War das derjenige, von dem ich denke, dass er es war?"

Ana sah in das verwirrte Gesicht ihres Bruders. Sie nickte.

„Nun, in dem Fall, denke ich, werde ich in den Laden zurückgehen, und noch mal heraus kommen. Einfach um so zu tun, als hätte ich ihn nie gesehen," sagte Prescott in leicht spöttelndem Tonfall.

„Das ist nicht nötig."

„Ist es nicht?"

„Nein."

„Ein Twist unter Liebenden?"

„Prescott!"

„Entschuldigung, aber ich dachte, du warst diejenige, die mir erzählt hat, dass sie den Schurken mit dem Herz aus Gold gefunden hat?"

Ana starrte der in eine Robe gekleideten Gestalt nach, und kämpfte darum, den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren. „Ich habe mich getäuscht."

* * *

Ach Leute... Ich muss sagen, ich bin fast ein bisschen enttäuscht. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, am Ende eines Kapitels eine Minute eurer Zeit aufzuwenden und ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen?? 

Bitte denkt daran, dass ich diese Geschichte nur für euch hochlade...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (das es aber nur gibt, wenn ich auch was von euch höre)

Lg RavannaVen


	9. Es muss weitergehen!

**8. Es muss weitergehen!**

_Anamaria beobachtete entsetzt, wie Cornado Sparrow mit seiner Pistole niederschlug. Der Pirat fiel zu Boden und der Kommandant drehte sich zu ihr um. _

„_Don Antonio, war das wirklich nötig?" fragte sie, während sie versuchte ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen, nachdem der Spanier sie derart misshandelt hatte. _

„_Nötig!" wiederholte Cornado, „Senora, dass Ihr annehmt, Ihr wüstet irgendetwas darüber, wie man mit Piraten umzugehen hat…"_

„_Ich weiß, wie man ein anderes menschliches Wesen behandelt!"_

_Cornado warf seine Pistole zu Boden und griff nach Anas Schultern, so dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, als er sprach: „Piraten sind keine menschlichen Wesen. Die Dinge, die diese Kreaturen tun…"_

„_Don Antonio!" Prescotts Stimme unterbrach den Redefluss des Kommandanten. „Lasst sofort meine Schwester los, oder bei Gott, Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr für meine Handlungen verantwortlich machen."_

_Der Spanier ließ ihre Schultern los, und sie trat zurück, so dass sie schließlich hinter ihrem Bruder und seiner Pistole stand. _

_Prescotts blaue Augen waren kalt wie Eis, als er Cornado anstarrte. „Die Calypso ist zum Auslaufen bereit. Ich danke Euch, Don Antonio, für Eure Gastfreundschaft. Ich bin sicher, dass sich unsere Wege eines Tages wieder kreuzen werden, und ich möchte sagen, dass, falls ihr jemals wieder Hand an meine Schwester legen solltet, Ihr ein toter Mann seid."_

_Prescott steckte seine Waffe wieder ein und hielt Ana einen Arm hin. Sie starrte den bewegungslosen Körper des Piraten an. Während sie den Arm ihres Bruders nahm, sandte sie ein stummes Gebet aus, dass dieser Pirat nicht in den Fängen dieses Schweins sterben sollte._

„_Was hast du dieses Mal zu ihm gesagt?" fragte Prescott, als sie endlich an Bord waren._

_Ana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, was ich von ihm und seinen Methoden halte."_

_Er lachte. „Ach, und das ist alles?"_

„_Danke sehr."_

_-----_

Ana erwachte übergangslos aus ihrem Traum, als jemand laut gegen die Haustür schlug. Als sie ihren Hausmantel überzog, konnte sie hören, wie Sarah die Tür öffnete. Sie schlich zum Treppenabsatz.

„Es ist sehr spät, Sir," konnte sie ihre Magd sagen hören.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist wichtig, klar soweit?"

Sparrow?

Ana konnte Schritte die Treppe hinaufkommen hören, dicht gefolgt von den verzweifelten Bitten ihrer Magd, er möge doch bitte im Salon warten. Sie wich gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Tür zurück, bevor der Pirat sie aufstieß und ihr Schlafzimmer betrat. Die braunen Roben, die er zuvor getragen hatte, waren verschwunden, ersetzt durch ein einfaches weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Er war außer Atem, so als wäre er den ganzen Weg von den Docks, bis hin zu ihrem Haus gerannt.

„Anamaria…"

Ohne nachzudenken ging Ana direkt auf Sparrow zu, und verpasste ihm mit der rechten Hand eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite, und er stolperte rückwärts. Er hielt sich seine gerötete Wange.

„Wofür war das denn?" fragte er.

Ana stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Wofür das war?" wiederholte sie. „Das mein lieber Mr. Sparrow war dafür, dass Ihr aus meiner Freundlichkeit eigennützig euren Vorteil gezogen habt, und nun auch noch die Frechheit besitzt zu glauben, dass Ihr in diesem Haus willkommen seid."

Der Pirat richtete sich auf. „Anamaria…"

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Sparrow, aber ich bin nicht im Geringsten an dem interessiert, was Ihr zu sagen habt."

„Ist das so, Liebes?"

„Ihr werdet jetzt gehen, oder ich werde meinen Bruder rufen lassen. Und er wird dann dafür sorgen, das man sich um Euch kümmert." Ana bereute diese Drohung fast in dem Augenblick, in dem die Worte ihren Mund verließen. Es war eine Sache, Sparrow aus ihrem Haus haben zu wollen, aber es war unnötig, Drohungen auszustoßen, nur um ihn zu verletzen.

Sie erwartete, dass Sparrow ärgerlich reagieren würde, und es überraschte sie, als er nur eine kurze Verbeugung andeutete und sagte: „Es tut mir leid."

Anas Herz brach fast, als sie den defensiven Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrnahm. Vernünftig betrachtet wusste sie genau, dass sie nichts außer Verachtung für diesen Piraten fühlen sollte. Doch ihr Herz sprach sehr viel lauter als ihr Kopf, als es ihr sagte, dass sie sich doch wenigstens anhören sollte, was Sparrow zu sagen hatte.

Ihre Gedanken wurden von noch mehr Unruhe im Erdgeschoss unterbrochen. Wieder konnte sie hören, wie ihre Magd sagte, dass Ana zu solch einer späten Stunde nicht gestört werden sollte, und wieder hörte sie, wie Schritte die Treppe heraufpolterten.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte sie Sparrow.

Bevor er antworten konnte, platzte ein spanischer Soldat in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sein Blick huschte zwischen dem Piraten und der Lady hin und her.

„Habt keine Angst, Mylady," rief er. „Ich werde mich um dieses widerliche Stück Dreck kümmern."

Der Spanier griff nach Sparrows verletztem Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmertür, aber dann, fast zu schnell, als dass sie der Bewegung folgen konnte, zog der Pirat seinen Arm aus dem Griff des Soldaten, und stahl dessen Pistole. Er trat von dem Spanier zurück und zielte mit der Waffe auf die Brust des anderen Mannes. Doch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte abzudrücken, warf sich der Soldat nach vorne. Er bekam Sparrow an der Taille zu fassen und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Als der Rücken des Piraten auf das Holz traf, kam ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei über seine Lippen. Die Pistole fiel ihm aus der Hand und schlitterte über den Fußboden.

Ana fiel auf die Knie, die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Dieser Schrei hörte sich genau so an, wie der, der sie vor all diesen Monaten auf Don Cornados Insel geweckt hatte.

-----

_Ana stand im feuchten Sand. Das warme Wasser umspülte ihre bloßen Füße. Gestern war die HMS Calypso in Kingston eingelaufen, hatte Gefängnisse und Piraten hinter sich gelassen. Gestern hatte sie wieder die Stadt betreten, die sie ihr Zuhause genannt hatte. Und gestern hatte sie erfahren, dass der selbe Sturm, der sie und Prescott nach La Cerradura verschlagen hatte, auch das Leben ihres Ehemannes gefordert hatte._

_Sie starrte blicklos hinaus auf das blaue Meer. Christopher hatte die See auf eine Art geliebt, auf die er eine Frau niemals hatte lieben können. Nicht einmal sie. Nachts streifte er sich oft einen braunen Mantel und einen Lederhut über, so dass ihn niemand erkennen konnte, und er ging stundenlang am Strand spazieren. Allein._

_Er hatte gesagt, dass die See, und nicht Kingston, immer sein Zuhause sein würde._

_Sein Leutnant, ein Mann namens Norrington, hatte gesagt, dass Christopher über Bord gegangen war, während er das Schiff durch den Sturm steuerte. Am Ende hatte die See ihn geholt. Vielleicht war er nun, endlich zuhause angekommen._

„_Er hat dich geliebt, weißt du," hörte sie die Stimme ihres Bruders._

„_Und ich habe ihn geliebt," antwortete Ana leise._

_Prescott legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Zumindest ist er bei dem Versuch gestorben, das Leben seiner Männer zu retten. Es war ein ehrenvoller Tod."_

„_Ich denke, das ist er," sagte sie, „Ich hätte… Ich hätte mich nur gerne verabschiedet."_

_Ana kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen traten._

_Prescott drückte ihre Schulter._

„_Ich… ich vermisse ihn."_

„_Annie, nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst um zu trauern, aber vergiss nicht, dass das Leben nicht mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen endet."_

„_Du hast das Selbe gesagt, als Findley getötet wurde."_

„_Es hat damals gestimmt, und es stimmt heute auch noch."_

_Ana riss ihren Blick von der aufgewühlten See los, und sah in die blauen Augen ihres Bruders. _

„_Annie, Fin und Christopher sind von uns gegangen, aber wir sind immer noch hier. So hart es auch sein mag, du musst dein Leben leben. Für sie, und für dich selbst. Du musst weiter gehen."_

* * *

Ach, kommt schon, Leute. Nur lesen, und keine Reviews hinterlassen ist irgendwie unfair... 

Jetzt meldet euch doch mal.

RavannaVen


	10. Eine Entscheidung

**9. Eine Entscheidung**

Die Worte ihres Bruders dröhnten in ihren Ohren. Sie öffnete die Augen, und sah, dass der Soldat Sparrow gegen die Wand drückte. Seine gebräunte Hand presste sich gegen Sparrows verletzte Schulter.

Dann sah sie die Pistole. Sie sah, wie sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, und die Waffe aufnahm. Sie sah, wie sich Sparrows Augen weiteten, als sie aufstand und zielte.

Der Raum war plötzlich erfüllt von einem Geräusch, lauter als Donner. Eine Rauchwolke stieg auf, als der Hammer auf das Zündplättchen traf, und der Geruch von Schießpulver stieg ihr in die Nase.

Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen. Sie beobachtete, wie der Pirat und der Soldat zu Boden fielen.

Ana sah, dass die Pistole in ihren Händen zu zittern begann, und langsam realisierte sie, dass ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Blut floss aus einem kleinen Loch im Rücken des Spaniers. Er war tot, und sie hatte ihn getötet. Ihn getötet! Sie hatte das Leben eines spanischen Soldaten genommen, um das Leben eines Piraten zu retten?

Nein.

Um das Leben eines Mannes zu retten, der zufällig Pirat war.

Sarahs Schreie brachten sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Sarah!" Ana sah sie in der Türschwelle stehen, beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. „Hör auf damit!"

Die Magd war übergangslos still. Sie ließ ihre Hände fallen, und starrte Ana aus großen unschuldigen Augen an.

„Sarah, irgendjemand hat das bestimmt gehört. Jede Minute können hier Soldaten auftauchen. Ich möchte, dass du runter gehst, und auf sie wartest."

„Ja, Madame," antwortete sie automatisch.

„Nein, Sarah, hör mir gut zu. Du darfst niemandem erzählen, was hier heute Nacht geschehen ist. Sag den Soldaten, dass du nicht wusstest, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, bis du den Schuss gehört hast, in Ordnung? Dann erzählst du ihnen, dass du zu meinem Schlafzimmer gelaufen bist, und den Spanier gefunden hast. Hast du verstanden?"

Sarah nickte: „Was ist mit Euch, Madame?"

„Du erzählst ihnen, dass du mich nicht mehr gesehen hast, seit ich mich zum Schlafen zurückgezogen habe. Sag ihnen, dass du nicht weißt, wo ich sein könnte und dass du sehr besorgt bist. Verstanden?"

„Ihr wollt, dass ich lüge?"

„Ja."

„Und was, wenn es Euer Bruder ist, der kommt?"

Ana schluckte. „Auch wenn es Prescott ist."

Sarah nickte.

„Also, ich verlasse mich auf dich," sagte Ana, „Ich gehe ins Arbeitszimmer. Mr. Spa… Smith ist verletzt."

„In das Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock?"

„Ja."

„Das Arbeitszimmer des Captains?"

„Sarah, wir beide vermissen Christopher, aber er ist weg, und er wird nicht wiederkommen. Jetzt muss ich mich um Mr. Smith kümmern. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Madame."

Ana beobachtete, wie ihre Magd langsam die Treppen hinunter stieg. Sarah hatte Angst, aber sie würde tun, was sie ihr gesagt hatte. Sie musste. Ana nickte, so als wollte sie sich selbst versichern, dass Sarah nicht versagen würde, bevor sie zu Sparrow zurückkehrte.

Der Pirat lag unter dem spanischen Soldaten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber er war nicht tot. Er durfte nicht tot sein.

Sie zog eine Grimasse, als sie den bewegungslosen Körper des Spaniers zur Seite hievte. Ana kniete sich neben den Piraten und hielt ihre dunklen Hände an seine Wangen. Er war so blass und seine Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen.

„Jack," sagte sie leise, „Jack, komm schon. Du musst aufwachen."

Die Wunde an Sparrows Schulter hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen. Ana konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was der Kampf für Auswirkungen auf die Verletzungen des Mannes gehabt hatte. War dieser Pirat dazu verdammt, zu leiden? War es nicht genug, dass er für weiß Gott wie lang, gefoltert worden war? Es war einfach nicht richtig, dass er Cornados Folter überlebt haben sollte, nur um jetzt in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu sterben.

Bevor Ana weiter über das Unglück nachgrübeln konnte, das den Piraten befallen zu haben schien, hörte sie Stimmen, die aus dem Erdgeschoss zu ihr heraufwehten. Stimmen, die englisch sprachen.

„Verdammt!" sagte sie.

„Priester oder nicht, Fluchen ist immer noch eine Sünde, Liebes," witzelte Sparrow schwach.

Ana konnte sich nicht helfen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, und breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus, als sie die Stimme des Piraten hörte. „Euch geht es gut."

„Darüber kann man diskutieren," meinte Sparrow. Seine Stimme war leise und rau. Seine Augen zeigten deutlich die Müdigkeit, die er fühlen musste, aber er war am Leben.

Ana griff nach seinem gesunden Arm. „Kommt schon. Wir müssen Euch hier raus bringen."

Der Blick aus Sparrows mit Kohle umrahmten Augen fiel auf den toten Spanier, der neben ihm lag. Er runzelte die Stirn. Als sein Blick zu Anas Gesicht zurückkehrte, hatte sich etwas in diesen dunklen Augen verändert. Er nickte, und erlaubte Ana ihm auf die Füße zu helfen. Als er stand, legte Sparrow seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, und die Beiden gingen zittrig, aber schnell in Richtung Schlafzimmertür.

Ana hörte Sarah, wie sie den Soldaten im Erdgeschoss genau die Geschichte erzählte, die sie ihr vorgegeben hatte. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Vielleicht würde das alles doch noch gut ausgehen...

„Sarah, wo ist Annie!" hörte sie Prescotts Stimme.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht…

„Ich weiß es nicht, Captain Tarret."

„Woher kam der Schuss?"

„Aus dem Schlafzimmer Eurer Schwester, Sir."

Ana fühlte, wie sich der Körper des Piraten versteifte. Ihre Augen strichen nervös durch den Raum. „Der Balkon," sagte sie, als ihr Blick an den französischen Türen hängen blieb.

Sie half dem Piraten, den Raum zu durchqueren, und die Beiden verbargen sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Schatten des kleinen Balkons. Der Pirat seufzte, als er sich schwer gegen die Steinwand neben der Türe lehnte. Er legte den Kopf gegen die Mauer, schloss die Augen und rieb sich behutsam die verletzte Schulter.

Als sie durch die Glasscheibe spickte, konnte Ana sehen, wie Prescott ihr Schlafzimmer betrat, und die Leiche des spanischen Soldaten betrachtete. Ein paar Sekunden später betrat James Norrington ebenfalls den Raum, gefolgt von zwei rot berockten Marines.

„Prescott, was ist geschehen?" hörte sie James fragen.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wo ist Annie?"

„Das weiß ich ebenfalls nicht," antwortete ihr Bruder, mit leicht erhobener Stimme.

„Das Mädchen hat nichts gesehen?"

„Nein. Sie sagt, sie wusste nicht, dass etwas im Argen ist, bis sie den Schuss gehört hat.

Ana sah, wie sich James Gesichtszüge verdunkelten. „Könnte es sein, dass dies das Werk des Piraten ist, den die Spanier suchen?"

„Das sollte es besser nicht sein," antwortete Prescott.

„Was?"

„Nichts."

„Was sollen wir tun, Sir?" fragte einer der Marines.

„Findet meine Schwester."

„Eure Schwester?" hörte Ana eine erschreckend bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund fragen.

Prescott richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. „Don Antonio."

Sparrow riss Augen auf, als dieser Name fiel. Er kam in Bewegung und stellte sich neben Ana, um in das Schlafzimmer sehen zu können. Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos, und Ana konnte sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen was er sah, als sich sein Blick in die Gestalt des Kommandanten bohrte. Ihr eigener Verstand wurde von den grauenhaften Bildern aus La Cerradura regelrecht überflutet. Von ihren Emotionen überwältigt, griff Ana nach der Hand des Piraten. Er zuckte unter der unerwarteten Berührung zusammen, und seine dunklen Augen suchten ihren Blick. Er hatte noch immer in keinster Weise zu Erkennen gegeben, dass er sich an ihre Begegnung in La Cerradura erinnerte. Verständlicherweise war er von ihrer Geste verwirrt, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich von der Berührung zurückzuziehen.

Ana ließ seine Hand wieder los, und richtete ihren Blick erneut auf die Männer in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Der Pirat tat das Selbe.

Don Antonio Cornado war gerade erst eingetreten. Er trug einen auffallend roten Mantel, der mit mehr Goldtressen verziert war, als im Allgemeinen als schicklich angesehen wurde. Sein angegrautes Haar hing ihm lose auf die Schultern, und seine kalten grauen Augen waren mit dem gleichen Hass erfüllt, den sie bereits vor einem Jahr in La Cerradura gesehen hatte, als er ihr gegenüber tätlich geworden war.

„Habe ich Euch gerade sagen hören, dass der Pirat Eurer Schwester etwas angetan hat?" fragte der Spanier.

„Das habt Ihr nicht," sagte Prescott. „Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Sir. Was tut Ihr hier?"

„Zwei meiner Männer haben Sparrow entdeckt. Einer kam zurück, um mir das zu berichten, und der andere…" Cornados Stimme verlor sich, als er auf den toten Soldaten hinab starrte, der zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Dann war es also wirklich Sparrow," sagte Norrington.

„Offensichtlich," stimmte Cornado zu.

Prescott räusperte sich. „Nun, Don Antonio, Eure Sorge sind die Piraten. Meine ist es, meine Schwester zu finden."

James nickte. „Ich werde einige Männer darauf ansetzen," sagte er.

„Ich denke, Capitàn Tarret, dass uns unsere Suche in die selbe Richtung führen wird," mutmaßte Cornado, als sie allein waren.

„Vielleicht."

„Verkauft Euch nicht selbst für dumm," fuhr der Spanier fort. „Wir beide haben gesehen, dass Eure Schwester nicht versteht, wie man mit Piraten umgehen muss."

Ana konnte Sparrows Blick in ihrem Nacken fühlen, als der Kommandant sprach, doch sie starrte einfach weiter geradeaus, als hätte der Mann nichts Erwähnenswertes gesagt. Sie musste Sparrow erzählen wer sie war, oder genauer, wer sie für ihn war. Sie hatte den Piraten bisher kaltschnäuzig angelogen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie, dass er ihr vertraute. Sie wollte, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht an Don Antonio ausliefern würde. Sie würde sich sein Vertrauen nie verdienen, wenn sie ihn weiterhin belog.

Prescott beehrte Cornados Kommentar nicht mit einer Antwort. Er ordnete schlicht an, dass die Leiche des Soldaten aus Anas Haus entfernt werden, und Sarah ihn zur Festung begleiten sollte. Cornado verweilte noch kurz in Anas Schlafzimmer, doch auch er ging, ohne sie und Sparrow entdeckt zu haben.

Zögernd öffnete Ana die Glastür, und betrat den Raum. Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf der Blutlache. Sie war alles, das jetzt noch an den Mann erinnerte, den sie getötet hatte. Ein Mann, der in ihr Haus geeilt war, mit der Absicht ihr zu helfen. Sie hatte das Leben eines Soldaten genommen, der nur seine Pflicht getan hatte.

In ihre Gedanken versunken, spürte sie plötzlich Sparrows raue Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Diese Berührung sandte einen unerklärlichen Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„So etwas hat noch niemals jemand für mich getan," sagte er leise.

Ana drehte sich um, und schob ihren Arm unter seinen. „Die denken, Ihr habt mich mitgenommen. Niemand wird heute Nacht hierher zurückkommen und Ihr solltet Euch wirklich hinlegen."

Sparrow nahm die Unterstützung an, die sie ihm bot. Er lehnte sich schwer auf sie, als sie die kurze Distanz zum Bett zurücklegten. Seine Augen waren glasig, wegen des Fiebers, und er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das is' dein Bett."

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich überhaupt schlafen könnte," sagte sie, als sie ihm dabei half, sich hinzulegen. „Ich werde etwas von diesem grauenhaften Getränk besorgen, das Ihr so sehr zu mögen scheint, so dass ich Eure Wunde neu verbinden kann."

Der Pirat nickte schwach.

„Oh, und Captain?"

Sparrow drehte den Kopf, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

„Gern geschehen."

* * *

Hallo, liebe Leute.

obwohl das Feedback auf ff..net leider etwas zu Wünschen übrig lässt, habe ich mich entschlossen, die Geschichte auf jeden Fall bis zum (bitteren :-p) Ende zu posten. Ich denke, es war Hecate, die mich heute dazu motiviert hat. Wenn du das hier lesen solltest: Vielen Dank nochmal für dein Review. Es war wirklich klasse.

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Ostern, und weiterhin viel Spass beim Lesen.

Lg RavannaVen :-)


	11. Geständnisse

**10. Geständnisse**

Ana saß in ihrem dunklen Schafzimmer, und beobachtete den schlafenden Piraten. Seine Augen bewegten sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Er träumte. Ana schauderte, als sie daran dachte, von was er wahrscheinlich träumte. Die Ankunft von Don Cornado hatte die gleichen hässlichen Bilder in ihren Kopf gedrängt. Sie konnte die Bilder von Sparrow nicht abschütteln, wie er im Gefängnishof gelegen hatte, und sein Blut im sandigen Boden versickert war. Doch für den Piraten musste es noch schlimmer sein. Sie hatte gesehen, was Cornado ihm angetan hatte, und die Erinnerungen an diese Brutalität, hatten sie in zahllosen Nächten bis in ihre Träume verfolgt. Aber er hatte es _gefühlt_. Der Piratencaptain würde sich an jedes einzelne Mal erinnern, an dem die Peitsche des Spaniers über seinen Rücken gezogen worden war. Er würde die Narben von La Cerradura sein Leben lang tragen, und Ana glaubte, dass diese Narben sich ebenso in sein Herz eingegraben hatten, wie in seine Haut.

Ana strich eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus Sparrows glühend heißer Stirn. Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie ein Mann ein Jahr oder mehr, unter den Händen dieses Monsters überleben konnte. Sie ließ ihre Hand wandern, hinunter zum linken Arm des Piraten. Ihre Finger folgten dem blitzförmigen Verlauf der Narbe, die Cornados Soldat in Sparrows Fleisch gebrannt hatte. Es war die grausamste Narbe, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Der Pirat war erst vor zwei Nächten in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt. Seit dem hatte sie Soldaten angelogen, den Piraten angelogen, einen bekannten Flüchtling beherbergt, ihren Bruder gebeten, seine Pflicht zu ignorieren, und… einen Mann getötet. Ana schluckte. Sie hatte einen Soldaten getötet. Einen Soldaten, nicht unähnlich ihrem Bruder, oder Norrington, oder ihrem Ehemann. Die Pflicht eines Soldaten war es, zu beschützen. Der Spanier war tapfer in ihr Haus geeilt, um die Dame in Not vor dem bösen Piraten zu beschützen. Und die Dame hatte ihn erschossen.

Ana legte ihre Hand an die Stirn. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen. Alles was sie tun wollte, war zu Prescott zu laufen, und ihm zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Prescott war schon immer wohl überlegt und clever gewesen. Er hatte immer gewusst, was zu tun war. Aber sie hatte einen Soldaten getötet, und Prescott war der Letzte, an den sie sich wenden konnte. Er würde sie vielleicht nicht sofort verhaften. Zweifellos konnte er sich eine Geschichte ausdenken, dass sie verängstigt gewesen war und eigentlich auf den Piraten gezielt hatte. In der Festung war ohnehin niemand der Meinung, dass eine Frau mit einer Schusswaffe umgehen konnte. Ja, Prescott könnte ihren Namen reinwaschen, aber was würde er mit Jack machen? Zu wissen, dass Sparrow im Haus seiner Schwester gewesen war, war eine Sache, aber zu wissen, dass jener Pirat das Leben seiner Schwester in Gefahr gebracht hatte, war etwas völlig anderes. Prescott würde nicht verstehen, dass Ana das tat, dass sie für richtig hielt. Er würde nur sehen, dass der Pirat diese Ereigniskette in Gang gesetzt hatte, und wie viel einfacher die Dinge doch wären, wenn er ihn gleich zu dem Zeitpunkt eingekerkert hätte, an dem er zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte.

Prescott wäre natürlich im Recht. Alles wäre einfacher, wenn in Anas Bett nun kein Pirat liegen würde. Wenn sie Sparrow ausliefern würde, würde sie selbst jetzt noch als Heldin angesehen werden. Sie würde die Frau sein, die den legendären Jack Sparrow ausgetrickst hatte. Die Stadtbewohner würden wahrscheinlich eine Parade ausrichten, und diesen Tag zum nationalen Anamaria-besiegt-den-schrecklichen-Piraten-Tag erklären. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und versuchte nicht über die Menschen in dieser Stadt nachzudenken. Ihre dunkle Hautfarbe, hatte sie schon immer von diesen Leuten unterschieden. Sie war wohlhabend, und sie war die Witwe von Christopher Laffley. Aus diesen Gründen hatten die anderen Frauen der Oberschicht sie toleriert, aber sie hatten sie niemals akzeptiert. Es war nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, was sie sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie einen Piraten in ihrem Bett hatte.

Sie blickte zu Sparrow auf. Er schlief noch immer, aber es schien, als wäre er in einem Alptraum gefangen. Ana erhob sich. Der Mann war in den letzten Tagen durch die Hölle gegangen, von dem letzten Jahr seines Lebens gar nicht erst zu reden. Sollte sie ihn wecken? Er brauchte Schlaf, doch sein Schlaf schien nicht sehr erholsam zu sein.

Sie seufzte, und legte ihre Hand auf seinen vernarbten Unterarm. „Jack," flüsterte sie, „wach auf."

Bevor Ana wusste was geschah, saß der Pirat aufrecht im Bett und seine Finger schlossen sich grob um ihren Arm. Er starrte sie direkt an, doch er konnte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht sehen. Sein Blick war durch das Fieber und die Geschehnisse, von denen er geträumte hatte, verschleiert. Ana fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie den Schmerz in seinen unergründlichen braunen Augen sah.

Für einen kranken Mann, war Sparrow erstaunlich stark.

Sie schauderte. „Jack, das tut weh," sagte sie, unabsichtlich wieder seinen Vornamen benutzend.

Endlich sah Ana, wie Erkennen in den Augen des Piraten aufblitzte. Er blinzelte, und ließ unverzüglich ihren Arm los. Er starrte seine eigene Hand an, als wäre sie ein fremdes Objekt, das überhaupt nicht zu ihm gehörte. „Es tut mir leid," sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe Euch mitten in einem …"

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung."

Ana fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihr zusammenzog. Da war Scham in der Stimme des Piraten. Plötzlich wurde sie von dem Bedürfnis überwältigt, den Piraten zu trösten. „Wirklich, mir geht es gut," sagte sie, und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Der Pirat antwortete nicht.

„Wovon habt Ihr geträumt?" fragte sie, eine andere Taktik wählend.

Er wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte sahen, wie sich der Mond in seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte.

„La Cerradura."

„Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es gewesen sein muss," sagte Ana. Wieder stiegen Bilder von seinem misshandelten Körper in ihr auf.

„Das war alles gar nicht so schlimm, Liebes."

„Wirklich? Hat Don Antonio eine sanfte Ader, von der ich nichts weiß?"

„Nein."

Ana schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie man so etwas ertragen kann."

„Wenn du in der Dunkelheit liegst, kann dich der kleinste Lichtstrahl wieder aufrichten," sagte Sparrow philosophisch.

Ana konnte nicht sagen, ob diese Worte eine Ausgeburt des Rums waren, den er getrunken hatte, als sie seine Schulter bandagierte, oder ob er wirklich ernst war. „Was meint Ihr?"

Der Pirat zuckte mit seiner unverletzten Schulter. „Eine Frau hat für mich gebetet."

Anas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie realisierte, dass Sparrow von ihr sprach. „Ein Gebet hat Euch durch die Zeit im Gefängnis gebracht?" fragte sie. Sie spürte, wie ihre Stimme brach.

Sparrow ließ seinen intensiven Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht wandern. „Aye, „sagte er, „ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was sie gesagt hat. Irgendwas über Mut, glaube ich."

Ana stand auf. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Sie hatte diese Worte im Hof des Gefängnisses genau so für sich selbst gesprochen, wie für den Piraten. Als sie neben seinem gequälten Körper gekniet hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, dass er unter Cornados Folter sterben würde. Dass ihre Worte ein Anker für ihn gewesen waren, an den er sich klammern konnte, war das Letzte, was sie von diesem Piraten zu hören erwartet hatte.

„Anamaria?"

„Ich… ich bin gleich zurück," stammelte sie.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, rannte Ana beinahe hinunter in die Halle. Sparrows Geständnis hatte sie sehr viel stärker berührt, als sie ihm gegenüber eingestehen wollte. Sie atmete tief ein, und betrat das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes.

Christopher starrte aus einem Gemälde über dem Kamin, auf sie herab. Als sie frisch verheiratet gewesen waren, hatte Christophers Mutter darauf beharrt, dass sie für ein Portrait Modell sitzen sollten. Ana hatte gesessen, und Chris war hinter ihr gestanden, eine Hand auf ihren Nacken gelegt. Er hatte immer ihren Nacken auf diese Weise berührt, und seine Finger hatten mit den losen Haarstränen gespielt.

„Was tue ich hier?" fragte sie das gemalte Abbild ihres Ehemanns. Chris hatte rötlichbraunes Haar und freundliche braune Augen gehabt. Auf dem Portrait lächelte er. Er hatte ein faszinierendes Lächeln, so als wüsste er etwas, von dem der Rest der Welt keine Ahnung hatte.

Ana ging zum Kamin, und kniete sich neben den braunen Sessel, in dem ihr Mann für gewöhnlich gesessen hatte. Sie streichelte liebevoll über das abgenutzte Leder. „Ich vermisse dich, Chris," flüsterte sie. „Du würdest wissen, was zu tun ist. Wenn du nur hier wärst."

Sie lächelte. Chris würde wahrscheinlich lachen, und ihr sagen, dass sie sich dieses Mal gehörig in Schwierigkeiten gebrachte hatte. Dann würde er sie von hinten umarmen, und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legen. Er hätte ihren Nacken geküsst, und ihr geraten, auf ihr Herz zu hören. Denn sein Herz könnte einen niemals in die Irre führen.

„Anamaria?"

Ana sah auf, und bemerkte Sparrow, der nur ein paar Fuß von ihr entfernt stand, den Kopf leicht auf die Seite gelegt. Verwirrung und Besorgnis kämpften in seinen dunklen Augen um die Vorherrschaft.

„Man nennt es das Gebet des Captains," sagte sie ruhig.

„Was?"

„Nur Mut, Captain. Führte Euer Pfad auch durch dunkle Nacht. Es leuchtet ein Stern der über Euch wacht. Sei Euer Weg auch voller Gefahr, und sein Ende verborgen. Stellt ihm Euch tapfer; stark, oder schwach, und vertraut in Gott, mit Euren Sorgen."

Der Pirat runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist das gewesen."

* * *

Hier also das neue Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, könnt ihr ja ein Review schreiben. Wenn nicht, wäre es trotzdem schön, was von euch zu hören. ;-)

Frosch, vielen Dank für dein Review. Schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich mal wieder was von dir hören werde.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Lg RavannaVen


	12. Wieder allein

**11. Wieder allein**

Der Pirat runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist das gewesen," sagte er. Seine Worte klangen eher wie eine Anschuldigung, als eine Frage.

Ana erhob sich von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden. „Das ist wahr," antwortete sie, ihren Blick starr auf den Boden geheftet.

„Das hättest du erwähnen können."

Da war so eine Einfärbung in der Stimme des Piraten. Er war ärgerlich, versuchte aber, es nicht zu zeigen. Erfolglos. Anamaria wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen, also sagte sie nichts.

„Nun?" forderte Sparrow sie auf.

In Anas Kopf schwirrten dutzende von Geschichten umher. Es gab unzählige Gründe, hinter denen sie sich verstecken könnte, aber sie hatte den Piraten schon einmal belogen. Ana legte eine Hand über ihr Herz. Sie hätte niemals erwartet, dass es so sehr schmerzen könnte, einem Piraten erst eine Lüge aufzutischen, und dann seine Enttäuschung ertragen zu müssen.

„Ich hatte… ich hatte einfach Angst, dass Ihr Euch nicht an mich erinnern würdet, oder… oder dass Ihr Euch nicht an mich erinnern wolltet."

Die Stille in diesem Raum, drohte sie zu überwältigen. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ihr Herz versuchte zu weinen, aber ihr Verstand hielt die Tränen zurück, und sagte ihrem Herzen, dass sie verdammt sein sollte, würde sie diesem Piraten ihre Schwäche zeigen. Ana ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen.

Als er schließlich sprach, verriet die Stimme des Piraten, dass er eigentlich weit, weit weg war, trotz der Tatsache, dass er nur ein paar Fuß von Ana entfernt war. „Die Erinnerung an diese Frau, an dich, machte den Schrecken an diesem Ort irgendwie erträglich."

Zögerlich sah Ana zu Sparrow auf. Der Blick aus ihren Augen traf den seinen. Sie suchte in diesen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf das, was er fühlte. Doch an Stelle von Traurigkeit oder Ärger, sah sie überhaupt nichts. Ana wunderte sich etwas über die Fähigkeit des Piraten, seine Emotionen auf diese Weise zu verbergen. Sie wusste, wie sehr der Spanier Sparrow verletzt hatte. Um so vollkommen emotionslos zu wirken, während er sich diese Folter ins Gedächtnis rief, musste er schon vor sehr langer Zeit gelernt haben, seinen inneren Aufruhr niemals zu zeigen.

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."

Seine Stimme war flach, und Ana wusste, dass er sich verabschiedete. Sie hob den Kopf.

Sparrow sagte kein einziges Wort mehr. Er drehte sich nur um, und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Sie konnte seine Schritte auf dem hölzernen Boden des Flures nicht hören, aber sie konnte seine Abwesenheit fast körperlich spüren.

Ana schlang ihre schmalen Finger um den Hals einer Vase, die neben dem Stuhl ihres Mannes stand. In einer fließenden Bewegung warf sie die Vase mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, in den Kamin. Das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas hallte durch das Zimmer, als hunderte von kleinen Scherben sich über den Boden verteilten. Ihr Verstand konnte die Flut aus Tränen schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Sie weinte nur einige wenige Minuten, doch es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Zitternd, sah sie schließlich wieder auf, zu dem Portrait ihres Ehemannes. „So viel dazu," sagte sie laut. „Ich schätze, jetzt sind wir wieder unter uns."

„Senora, verzweifelt nicht. Ihr seid nicht allein."

Anas braune Augen weiteten sich, und jedes einzelne Haar in ihrem Nacken schien sich aufzurichten.

„Don Antonio," sagte sie, als sie sich umwandte, um dem Mann ins Gesicht zu blicken, den sie aus tiefster Seele hasste.

Der Mann stand lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und lächelte. Doch es war ein Lächeln, das seine kalten grauen Augen nicht erreichte.

„Sagt mir, was würde Euer Ehemann wohl davon halten, dass sich seine Frau einen wertlosen Piraten in ihr Bett holt?" fragte der Spanier während er näher an sie heran trat, dieses bösartige Lächeln immer noch im Gesicht tragend.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben, Don Antonio. Was denkt Ihr Euch dabei, in mein Haus zu kommen, und solche Dinge zu behaupten?" Ana hoffte entgegen aller Vernunft, dass der Spanier einfach zufällig in ihr Haus marschiert war, in der Hoffnung, sie unter Druck setzen zu können. Es war möglich, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, dass Sparrow hier gewesen war. Natürlich war es genau so gut möglich, dass Sarah in der Festung zusammengebrochen war, und die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte.

„Bitte, hört mit dieser Scharade auf," sagte der Spanier mit gespielter Freundlichkeit, „auch wenn ihr eine sehr gute Schauspielerin seid. Ich komme gerade aus Eurem Schlafzimmer."

„Und?"

„Und, werte Lady, es ist Blut auf den Laken. Seid Ihr verletzt?"

Ana biss die Zähne zusammen, fest entschlossen, nicht auf die Anschuldigungen dieses dreckigen Spaniers zu antworten. Sie konnte das aufsteigende Gefühl der Verzweiflung nicht unterdrücken. Sie war überführt. Es hatte überhaupt keine Bedeutung, dass sie die Nacht nicht wirklich mit dem Piraten im Bett verbracht hatte. Don Antonio konnte beweisen, dass Sparrow hier gewesen war. Mit einem solchen Beweis, konnte er Sarah leicht dazu bringen, alles andere über den Besuch des Piraten preiszugeben. Er hatte ja Ana auch schon fast soweit.

„Ihr braucht nicht zu antworten," fuhr er schulterzuckend fort, „ich bin sicher, es werden bald Capitàn Norrington, oder Eurer Bruder sein, die Antworten von Euch verlangen. Beihilfe zur Tat, ich glaube so nennen sie es in Eurer Sprache."

Ana schürzte ihre Lippen. Zumindest wusste Don Antonio nicht, dass Prescott etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte. Doch das brachte ihr nur wenig Trost. Der Kommandant drohte damit, sie zu verraten. Prescott würde nicht in der Lage dazu sein, die Anklage abzuschwächen, wenn jemand, mit dem Bekanntheitsgrad eines Don Antonio, sie vorbrachte. Der Spanier könnte ihren Schuldspruch mit Leichtigkeit erreichen. Ana begann sich Sorgen zu machen, aber sie würde dieses Schwein nicht merken lassen, dass es ihr so zusetzte.

„Stellt Euch vor, welche Bedeutung es für die Kariere Eures Bruders haben würde, sollte seine wundervolle kleine Schwester wegen Verrates aufgehängt werden."

„Verrat?!" Sie spuckte dieses Wort regelrecht aus.

„Ja, Senora, so nennt es das Gesetzt, wenn Ihr den Feind Eures Königs unterstützt."

Anas Herz schlug so hart in ihrer Brust, dass sie befürchtete, es würde jeden Moment durch ihre Rippen brechen. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Don Cornado hatte Recht. Ein Gericht würde sie höchst wahrscheinlich des Verrats für Schuldig befinden, ganz besonders wenn man bedachte, welche Gefühle die Einwohner dieser Stadt für Piraten hegten.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verbannte Ana alle Gedanken an den Galgen auf dem Marktplatz aus ihrem Kopf. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die etwas zu verheimlichen hatte.

„Ich frage mich, Don Antonio, was die Menschen wohl denken werden, wenn sie erfahren sollten, was für ein Mensch Ihr wirklich seid?"

Das Gesicht des Spaniers verdunkelte sich sichtlich: „Worüber redet Ihr?"

„Nun, vielleicht wird die Art und Weise, auf die Ihr Euer Gefängnis leitet, in Spanien akzeptiert, aber die Engländer, deren Gastfreundschaft Ihr gerade genießt, werden Eure Missachtung des menschlichen Lebens nicht tolerieren."

„Das würdet Ihr nicht wagen!" schrie der Spanier.

Ana ließ zu, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Es war nicht so, dass sie mit ihrem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten zufrieden war, aber das Blatt schien sich zu wenden. „Würde ich nicht? Zufällig kenne ich Admiral Fornin. Ich könnte ihn morgen einfach besuchen, und ihm eine Geschichte über eine kleine Insel erzählen, die ich letztes Jahr besucht habe. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er von Eurer Brutalität genau so angewidert sein wird, wie ich es gewesen bin. In dem Fall würde er Euch und Eure Männer zum Teufel schicken, und ihr wärt gezwungen, ohne Jack Sparrow nach Spanien zurück zu kehren. Was würde ihre Majestät wohl davon halten?"

Don Cornado war überaus wütend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Euer König es Euch gestatten würde, weiterhin in La Cerradura zu bleiben, wenn Ihr nicht einmal auf einen dummen Piraten acht eben könnt."

Cornado griff nach Anas Schultern. „Ihr wagt es, mich zu bedrohen?"

Ana befreite sich gewaltsam aus seinen Händen. „Das ist keine Drohung, du Monster! Das ist ein Versprechen!"

Der Spanier richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, und konnte auf diese Weise wieder etwas von seiner Gelassenheit zurückgewinnen. Er legte seine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes. „Eines habe ich von den Piraten gelernt, Senora, und das ist, dass Tote keine Geschichten erzählen."

Anamaria schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als der Kommandant seine Waffe zog.

„Werte Dame, jeder Mann innerhalb der Festung denkt ohnehin schon, dass der Pirat Euch entführt hat. Wen denkt Ihr, werden sie wohl beschuldigen, wenn sie Eure Leiche finden?" Er lachte.

Ana wich zurück. „Ihr seid verrückt."

Der Spanier lachte nur noch mehr. „Vielleicht. Aber Ihr werdet nicht mehr länger hier sein, um es irgendjemandem erzählen zu können."

Anas Augen weiteten sich, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Sie war gefangen. Sie würde sterben.

Cornado schloss mit mehreren schnellen Schritten zu ihr auf, und stieß sein Schwert in Anas Bauch. Weiße Lichte explodierten vor ihren Augen und ein sengender Schmerz presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Don Antonio war nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, als er in ihre Augen starrte. „Macht Euren Frieden mit Gott, Senora," flüsterte er. Langsam zog er seine Klinge zurück. Ana fiel auf die Knie, eine Hand auf die Wunde pressend. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr eigenes warmes Blut ihre Kleidung durchtränkte.

Der Spanier verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Während er sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide schob, legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Wieder allein, brach Ana auf dem Fußboden zusammen.

* * *

Hier also wieder das neue Kapitel. Es hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, weil ich bei FFnet in den letzten Tagen einfach keine Dokumente hochladen konnte... grummel Aber jetzt ist das zum Glück behoben. :-)

Viel Spass beim Lesen

Lg RavannaVen


	13. Tod und Leben

**12. Tod und Leben**

Mit einem Mal wurde Ana von blendend hellem Licht eingehüllt, und sie stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr im Arbeitszimmer ihres Ehemanns befand. Stattdessen war sie an einem Strand. Es war etwas merkwürdig Unnatürliches an diesem Ort. Sie konnte keine Anzeichen von Zivilisation ausmachen, und sie hörte auch keine Möwen, oder andere Tiere. Sie nahm die Hand von ihrer Wunde, nur um festzustellen, dass das Blut, das den Stoff ihres Kleides besudelt hatte, verschwunden war. Sie spürte nicht einmal mehr Schmerz.

Ana drehte sich im Kreis. Über Meilen hinweg war kein anderer Mensch zu sehen, und der mit Palmen gesäumte Sandstrand schien sich bis über den Horizont hinaus zu erstrecken. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand die junge Frau noch immer an diesem Strand.

Ana hätte fast gelacht. So hatte sie sich den Himmel nicht vorgestellt. Oder die Hölle, wenn man es so betrachtete.

„Das liegt daran, dass du dich weder im Himmel noch in der Hölle befindest."

Ana wirbelte herum, um den Ursprung dieser Stimme ausmachen zu können. Ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, als sie sich plötzlich ihrem Bruder Findley gegenüber sah. Er saß auf einem Baumstamm und lächelte sie an. Seine Uniform war sauberer, als Ana sie jemals gesehen hatte, und sein widerspenstiges blondes Haar flatterte um sein Gesicht. Er hatte dieselben, sanften blauen Augen wie Prescott und er sah aus, als sei er nicht mehr gealtert, seid er… gestorben war.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht gealtert bin," sagte er.

Ana konnte fühlen, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie war erst zwölf gewesen, als Findley getötet worden war. Er war fünfzehn gewesen, und Oberfähnrich auf der HMS Jupiter. Prescott war auf demselben Schiff zweiter Offizier gewesen. Findley war in den Armen seines älteren Bruders gestorben, nachdem er während eines Kampfes von einem feindlichen Matrosen niedergestochen worden war. Er war auf See beigesetzt worden, und als Prescott zurückgekommen war, hatte er ihr das silberne Kreuz mitgebracht, das sie Findley geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte jedem ihrer Brüder eines geschenkt, damit es sie beschützen und ihnen Glück bringen konnte.

„Ja, Annie, ich erinnere mich. Aber müssen wir uns jetzt mit diesem Thema befassen?"

„Woher weißt du, was ich denke?"

„Ah, sie kann zumindest wieder reden." Findley erhob sich und klatschte in die Hände.

Er mochte noch immer aussehen als sei er fünfzehn, aber er klang irgendwie älter.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Ich bin immerhin dein großer Bruder." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Lass mal sehen. Wie alt wäre ich jetzt, 25?"

Ana nickte. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht das Atmen zu vergessen. „Du hast gesagt, ich wäre nicht im Himmel."

„Das ist richtig."

„Oder in der Hölle?"

Findley lachte. „Nein."

Ana deutete auf ihre Umgebung. „Wo bin ich denn dann?"

Ihr Bruder lehnte sich zu ihr herüber. „Du bist in deinem Haus und blutest dich zu Tode."

Ana starrte in die Augen ihres Bruders und konnte ihren eigenen Körper sehen, wie er auf dem Boden des Arbeitszimmers lag. „Ach ja?"

„Ja."

„Ist das hier das Fegefeuer?"

Findley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ma'am."

„Was ist das hier?"

„Eine zweite Chance."

„Was?"

„Annie, ich weiß, dass dieser Verrückte dir nicht die Ohren abgeschnitten hat. Du hast mich gehört."

Ana presste beide Hände an ihre Schläfen. Sie versuchte sich zu erklären, was hier mit ihr geschah. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie sie in dem Arbeitszimmer liegen, und gleichzeitig mit ihrem Bruder an diesem Strand stehen konnte. Einem Bruder, der seit fast zehn Jahren tot war.

„Das hier wird keinen Sinn machen, egal wie sehr du darüber grübelst."

„Hör' auf damit, Fin."

Findley lachte, und machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

Ana kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bist du real?"

Er streckte seine Arme aus, und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Ich bin real, Annie." Seine Hände waren warm und sanft, und seine blauen Augen zeigten all die Freundlichkeit, die er schon immer in seinem Herzen gehalten hatte.

Gegen ihren Willen brach Ana zusammen. Sie zog ihren Bruder in eine feste Umarmung, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem weichen Haar und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er hatte immer etwas nach der Seife gerochen, die ihre Muter aus Rosenblättern hergestellt hatte.

„Komm schon, Annie. Das ist doch peinlich."

Ana lachte, und löste sich wieder von ihm. „Tut mir leid, aber das war deine Schuld."

Findley lächelte traurig, und der Anblick ließ Ana sofort wieder ernst werden. In seinen Augen stand ein seltsamer Ausdruck. „Es tut mir leid, Annie, aber du kannst nicht hier bleiben."

Sie schluckte. Seit seinem Tod hatte sie sich viele Nächte in den Schlaf geweint, und alles was sie auf dieser Welt gewollt hatte, war, ihn nur noch ein einziges Mal wieder zu sehen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, und wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Jetzt stand er genau vor ihr, und sie hatte noch nichts von all diesen Dingen gesagt.

„Das musst du nicht. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du mich liebst."

„Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?"

Ihr Bruder hob eine Augenbraue. „Das könntest du. Aber wir beide wissen, dass du das nicht wirklich willst."

„_Anamaria?!"_

Sie konnte eine Stimme hören, die nicht zu ihrem Bruder gehörte.

„Ich muss zurückgehen," flüsterte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

„_Wach auf, Anamaria."_

„Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, Annie," versicherte ihr Findley.

„_Komm schon. Tu das nicht."_

„Ich vermisse dich, Fin." sagte sie sanft.

„Ich weiß."

„_Bitte, wach auf."_

Ana fühlte etwas Feuchtes auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Wange, und betrachtete nachdenklich die seltsame Flüssigkeit an ihren Fingern. „Was ist das?"

Findley legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie in seine blauen Augen sah. „Jemand weint für dich."

„_Großer Gott, bitte lass sie okay sein."_

Findley grinste breit. „Tschuldigung, Schwesterchen. Das wird mit zuviel."

Mit einem Mal fühlte Ana, dass sie fiel. Der von hellem Sonnenlicht beschienene Strand löste sich auf, und plötzlich war sie von Dunkelheit umgeben. Sie konnte etwas Warmes an ihrer Brust fühlen und irgendetwas kitzelte in ihrem Gesicht. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Bauch und schien sich über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreiten zu wollen. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, aber die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, streckte ihre Hände nach ihr aus, und wollte sie wieder in den Abgrund reißen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Anamaria. Es tut mir so Leid."

Die Luft war schwer und roch nach Salz und diesem kräftigen Alkohol, den sie benutzt hatte, um Sparrows Wunden zu reinigen. Wieder versuchte sie, ihre Augen zu öffnen, und dieses Mal blinzelte sie schwach.

Ein Mann hielt sie eng an sich gepresst. Die konnte den Druck auf ihrer Wunde fühlen, und seine Haut auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie lächelte trotz des Schmerzes. „Jack?"

* * *

Sagt mal, macht ihr die ganzen Klicks auf meine Kapitel eigentlich nur für die Statistik, oder lest ihr das hier wirklich?? O.O  
Meldet euch doch mal!!

Lg RavannaVen


	14. Besserung

**13. Besserung**

„Jack?" fragte Ana.

Der Pirat zog sich gerade so weit zurück, dass Ana seine dunklen Augen sehen konnte. Die Kohle um seine Augen war verschmiert, und seine Wangen waren feucht. Der unvergleichliche Jack Sparrow hatte geweint… um sie.

„Anamaria?"

Seine Stimme war weich wie Samt, als er ihren Namen sagte. Niemand hatte sie bisher mit ihrem vollen Namen angesprochen. Ihre Eltern und ihre Brüder hatte sie immer Annie gerufen, und ihr Ehemann hatte sie Maria genannt.

„Hör mir zu Anamaria," die Hand des Piraten lag an ihrer Wange. Trotz seiner rauen Haut war seine Berührung wie Seide. „Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Ana hob ihre Finger, um das Gesicht des Piraten zu berühren. Vorsichtig strich sie über die letzten Spuren der Tränen, die er für sie geweint hatte. „Habt Ihr geweint?" fragte sie, als hätte sie seine Worte überhaupt nicht gehört.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu, Liebes."

Ana blinzelte. „Ich bin müde," flüsterte sie. Ihre Umgebung begann ihre festen Konturen zu verlieren.

„Nein. Komm schon, Schätzchen. Bleib bei mir."

„Ich… ich kann nicht…" Schwarze Punkte formten sich vor ihren Augen. Sie konnte den Piraten nicht mehr sehen. Ihre Augenlieder waren zu schwer. „Jack?" fragte sie noch einmal, bevor die Dunkelheit endgültig von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Der Himmel war dunkel, als Ana wieder zu sich kam. Sie öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen. Das Mondlicht schien auf sie hinab, und tauchte sie in einen Ozean aus schimmerndem weißem Licht. Sie setzte sich langsam auf. Der reißende Schmerz in ihrem Bauch war verschwunden, ersetzt durch ein konstantes unangenehmes Ziehen. Ihr ging es überraschend gut, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Schlimmste vorüber war.

Ana sah sich in dem Raum um, und riss überrascht die Augen auf. Sie befand sich nicht in ihrem Haus. Sie war überhaupt nicht in einem Gebäude. Sie war in einer Höhle. Das Mondlicht schien durch den Höhleneingang hinter ihr. Neben ihr schwelte ein Feuer.

Eine Höhle. Es gab wahrscheinlich hunderte von solchen kleinen Höhlen auf Jamaika. Sie hatte gehört, dass sich an der Grenze ihres Besitzes ebenfalls eine solche Höhle befand, doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten sie davon abgehalten, nach ihr zu suchen. Ihr blutbesudeltes Kleid lag auf dem Boden, auf der andern Seite des Feuers. Ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was sie trug. Oder besser, was sie nicht trug. Die Vorderseite ihres Korsetts war aufgeschnitten worden!

Ana waren noch nie zuvor die Kleider vom Leib geschnitten worden, jedenfalls nicht, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte. Das Problem, dem sie sich gegenüber sah, war, dass sie sich an überhaupt nichts erinnern konnte. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie erinnerte sich an Cornado, und daran, dass er versucht hatte, sie zu töten. Sie hatte Findley gesehen, und dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie in den Armen eines Piraten aufgewacht war.

Jack Sparrow. Sein Name erschien in ihrem Kopf, als sie versuchte, ihr misshandeltes Korsett zusammen zu raffen. Er musste etwas hiermit zu tun haben. Ana schüttelte den Kopf. Sie versuchte noch immer, ihre verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen. Ja, der Pirat war definitiv das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte. Was sie nicht wusste war, ob er ihr geholfen hatte, oder… ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem zusammengeknüllten Kleid… oder ob er etwas… anderes getan hatte.

Zittrig zog sich Ana auf die Beine, während sie versuchte, ihre verbliebenen Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu halten. Die Wunde in ihrem Bauch reagierte mit einem schmerzhaften Stechen, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie musste unbedingt herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging. Vorsichtig ging sie zum Höhleneingang.

Sie stoppte, noch bevor sie ins Freie gelangen konnte, als sie Schritte hörte. „Willst du schon gehen, Liebes?"

Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich hinter den Überresten ihres Korsetts und ihrer Unterröcke zu verstecken. Sie war sich der Ungehörigkeit ihres Aufzuges sehr wohl bewusst, und auch der Art, auf die der Pirat sie ansah.

„Wo seid Ihr gewesen?" fragte sie, in der Hoffnung, die Aufmerksamkeit des Piraten in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Markt," antwortete er, und hielt einen gut gefüllten Sack in die Höhe.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr werdet immer noch gesucht, richtig?"

„Jep." Der Pirat zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Und da spaziert Ihr einfach mitten über einen gut besuchten Marktplatz, um etwas zu essen einzukaufen?"

Der Pirat grinste, und zeigte dabei seine Goldzähne. „Diese Sachen wurden gespendet."

„Gespendet? Dem rettet-unseren-hiesigen-Piraten Fond?"

Sparrows schwarze Augen glitzerten. Er wedelte mit seiner anderen Hand, in der er eine bekannt aussehende braune Robe hielt. „Der Kirche?"

Ana seufzte. „Es geht mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass Euch irgendjemand für einen Geistlichen halten kann."

Der Pirat verbeugte sich elegant, so als wäre ihr Kommentar eine Art Kompliment gewesen.

„Ihr solltet vielleicht Schauspieler werden,"

Er ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich ans Feuer. „Keine Chance, Liebes."

„Nein?"

„Widerwärtige Leute, diese Schauspieler."

Ana ließ sich ebenfalls am Feuer nieder, vorsichtig, um ihre Wunde nicht zu belasten. Sie wickelte sich in ihre Decke ein, um wenigstens einen Anschein von Anstand zu wahren. „Wo wir gerade von widerwärtig sprechen," begann sie, „ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern, aber ich denke, Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Also werde ich einfach davon ausgehen, dass ihr über alle Zweifel erhaben seid."

„Über was, Liebes?"

„Nun, ich bin ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr auf die gleiche Weise bekleidet, wie früher an diesem Abend."

„Gestern Abend."

„Was?"

„Du hast bis heute Abend durchgeschlafen."

„Fein, aber das beantwortet mir nicht meine Frage."

„Was fragst du mich denn?"

Das knisternde Feuer reflektierte sich in den Augen des Piraten. Er wusste ganz genau, was sie ihn fragen wollte, und er schien fast schon verletzt zu sein, dass sie es überhaupt tat. „Warum ist mein Kleid da drüben, und nicht genau hier?" fragte sie, und deutete auf ihren Körper.

„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich…"

„Ich will überhaupt nichts andeuten. Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Ein fast schon unverschämtes Grinsen breitete sich auf Sparrows Gesicht aus. „Wenn ich wirklich getan hätte, wessen du mich hier beschuldigst, Liebes, glaub mir, daran würdest du dich erinnern."

Ana schürzte die Lippen, und wischte das Grinsen mit einer Ohrfeige aus Sparrows Gesicht. Der Pirat hielt sich die Wange und betrachtete sie neugierig. Ana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um anzuzeigen, dass sie noch immer auf eine Erklärung für den Zustand ihres Kleides wartete.

„Ich hab dich wieder zusammengeflickt, Liebes. Nicht mehr. Du hast mein Wort," sagte er und breitete seine Hände aus.

„Und was soll ich mit dem Wort eines Piraten anfangen?" fragte sie. Sie lächelte, um ihren Worten etwas von ihrer Schärfe zu nehmen.

„Was immer du willst, Schätzchen. Aber schlag mich nicht damit."

Ana lachte.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Bist du auch noch auf den Kopf gefallen? Wir sind in ner Höhle."

„Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis Euch noch einmal zu schlagen, aber…"

„Nun, genau genommen, sind wir in deinem eigenen Garten."

Ana grinste. Ihr neues Heim schien der perfekte Ort zu sein, um Flüchtlinge aufzunehmen.

„Willst du mir irgendwann mal erzählen, was passiert ist?" unterbrach Sparrows Stimme ihre Gedanken. Seufzend wandte Ana sich dem Piraten zu. Er starrte in das Feuer. Ein finsterer Ausdruck hatte sich über sein attraktives Gesicht gelegt. „Es war Cornado." Ana wusste nicht, ob Sparrow wollte, dass sie ihre Erklärung weiter ausführte, also wartete sie, während sie versuchte, seine Reaktion einzuschätzen. Sie sah, wie seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, doch abgesehen von dieser winzigen Bewegung, versteckte er seine Emotionen vollkommen. „Er drohte mich auszuliefern, weil ich Euch in meinem Haus versteckt habe. Da bin ich wütend geworden und habe gedroht, der Admiralität zu erzählen, was für ein Mann er wirklich ist. Dann wurde er wütend und, nun… Ich denke, Ihr kennt den Rest."

Ana beobachtete Sparrows Gesicht, doch er sagte noch immer nichts. „Warum seid Ihr zurückgekommen?" fragte sie schließlich.

Der Pirat wandte seinen Blick vom Feuer ab, und fixierte stattdessen Ana mit seinen dunklen Augen. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht länger die Maske, die Ana zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Augen waren unergründlich, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Ana all den Zweifel, die Scham, die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz sehen, den er fühlte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass dir das alles passiert ist," sagte er leise.

„Das ist nicht Eure Schuld," antwortete Ana in einem Tonfall, der den Piraten stumm darum bat, sich nicht selbst die Schuld zu geben.

„Doch, das ist es," entgegnete er. Sein Gesicht wieder vollkommen unleserlich.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang, hatte sie Geschichten gehört, die das Leben der Piraten romantisierten. Sie wurden so dargestellt, als seinen sie Götter unter den Menschen. Neben diesen Geschichten, gab es die Ansichten der anständigen Menschen in dieser Stadt: Piraten waren bösartige Lebewesen, die getötet werden mussten. Jack Sparrow war nichts davon, oder beides.

Sie begann zu zittern.

„Etwas nich' in Ordnung?"

„Mir ist kalt. Falls Ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet, ich habe nicht besonders viel an."

„Oh, das habe ich bemerkt, Liebes."

„Ich habe Euch bereits gewarnt, dass ich keine Probleme damit habe, Euch Manieren zu lehren."

Der Pirat grinste. „Ich könnte hoch zu deinem Haus laufen, und ein Kleid für dich holen."

„Das würde Euch nichts ausmachen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich danke Euch, Mr. Sparrow."

„Jack."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nenn mich Jack."

* * *

Hallo Echo... O.o


	15. Gefangen

**14. Gefangen**

Ana warf das Kerngehäuse eines Apfels in das Feuer, und beobachtete, wie es sich an den Kanten zusammenzog und schwarz wurde. Sie hatte vier Äpfel gegessen. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz am Boden der Höhle und wanderte zu deren Eingang. Es war bereits das sechste Mal, dass sie das tat. Jack sollte mittlerweile wirklich zurückgekehrt sein. Zum zehnten Mal ging sie in der Höhle auf und ab. Er war doch nur zum Haus gegangen, um für sie etwas zum Anziehen zu holen. Sie verließ die Höhle, und starrte hinauf zu ihrem Haus. Es war nur eine kurze Strecke. Jack wusste, wo sich ihr Schlafzimmer befand. Ein Kleid zu finden, konnte doch unmöglich so lange dauern.

Ana kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Hauses. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte in Deckung bleiben, aber was, wenn ihm etwas passiert war? Sie ging weiter. Vor weniger als zwei Tagen hatte er noch mit hohem Fieber in ihrem Bett gelegen. Sie hätte ihm Ruhe gönnen müssen. Was wenn er krank war, oder verletzt, oder… Trotz der schmerzenden Wunde beschleunigte Ana ihre Schritte.

Sie hätte ihn schlafen lassen sollen.

Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet.

Sie hätte niemals zulassen sollen, dass er ging.

Sie waren in dieser Höhle relativ sicher gewesen. Indem sie ihn zum Haus zurück geschickt hatte, hatte sie sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Wenn ihm deswegen etwas zugestoßen war… Nein. Sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Jack ging es gut. Er durchsuchte höchstwahrscheinlich die Küche nach einer Flasche Rum. Es musst ihm gut gehen. Oder vielleicht konnte er sich einfach nicht entscheiden, welches Kleid er ihr mitbringen sollte. Natürlich, das musste es sein. Jack war in Ordnung.

Jack. Ana lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie die Treppen zu der Hintertür hinaufstieg. Der sagenhafte Captain Jack Sparrow hatte sie aufgefordert, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Ana rollte mit den Augen. Sie benahm sich wie ein Schulmädchen. Warum um alles in der Welt, hatte der Pirat solch einen Effekt auf sie? Er war dazu in der Lage, ihren Verstand binnen Sekunden mit sentimentalem Unsinn zu füllen. Wenn er sich länger als ein paar Minuten von ihr entfernte, wurde sie vor Sorge fast wahnsinnig. Warum? Was unterschied ihn von allen anderen?

Nenn ihn Jack. Nun, natürlich konnte sie ihn Jack nennen. Das war immerhin sein Name.

Ana öffnete die Hintertür und betrat das Haus. Sie hielt für einen Augenblick inne, um ihren Augen die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an die vorherrschende Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Sie konnte nichts hören. Jack war wahrscheinlich nur vorsichtig. Er würde es nicht riskieren wollen, jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, nur weil er zu laut war. Richtig?

„Jack?" flüsterte sie.

„Senora?"

Anas Blut schien zu Eis zu erstarren. Jack hatte keinen spanischen Akzent. Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Miguel?" fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang eine Spur von Erleichterung.

„Wer ist Jack?" wollte der spanische Captain wissen. Er trat ins Mondlicht.

Ana suchte seinen Blick. Seine Augen waren genau so dunkel, wie die des Piraten. Er musterte ihre ungepflegte Erscheinung. Sie hatte keinen Grund diesem Mann zu vertrauen. Sie hatte ihn doch erst gestern kennen gelernt… nein, vorgestern! Am Hafen. Er hatte sich zum Thema Piraten zwar nicht gänzlich ablehnend geäußert, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn als Freund ansehen konnte. Er war immer noch der Sohn von Don Antonio, und so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen ihm zu vertrauen. „Jack? Ich weiß nicht? Worüber redet Ihr?" fragte sie, in der Hoffnung ihn von seiner Frage abzulenken.

„Wo seid Ihr gewesen? Jeder in der Festung denkt, Ihr wärt tot."

Anas Augen weiteten sich. „Auch mein Bruder?"

„Wer?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Captain Tarret. Er ist mein Bruder."

Miguel nickte. „Jeder."

„Warum?"

„Einige der Soldaten meines Vaters fanden Blut in dem Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock. Sie haben angenommen, der Pirat hätte…" Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Jack Sparrow. Ihr habt erwartet, ihn in diesem Haus zu finden."

Ana hob eine Augenbraue. Sie war nahe dran, den Spanier anzuschreien. Ihm zu erzählen, was sie von seinen Unterstellungen hielt, aber irgendetwas an der Art wie er es sagte, hielt sie davon ab.

„Ihr werdet ihn hier nicht finden."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Er wurde festgenommen."

„Was?" antwortete Ana aus Reflex. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, vor Captain Cornado ihre Emotionen zu zeigen. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie sich um Sparrow sorgte. Warte! Dass sie sich um Sparrow sorgte? Sorgte sie sich wirklich um den Piraten?

„Die Männer meines Vaters wurden in Eurem Haus stationiert, als das Blut gefunden wurde. Für den Fall, dass Sparrow zurückkehren sollte."

Ana fühlte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Spanische Soldaten waren in ihrem Haus gewesen. Jack wäre nicht zurückgegangen, wenn sie ihn nicht darum gebeten hätte. Es war allein ihre Schuld. Sie war dafür verantwortlich, dass er zu Don Antonio zurückgebracht worden war. Es spielte überhaupt keine Rolle, ob sie sich um Jack sorgte, oder nicht. Was ihm jetzt passiert war, lag in ihrer Verantwortung.

Sie blinzelte einige Male, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Bilder von La Cerradura abzuschütteln, die ihren Verstand überfielen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie verbranntes Fleisch riechen konnte, und Jacks mühsame Atemzüge, als er gegen den Schmerz ankämpfte. Sie legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn. Der Raum schien sich um sie zu drehen und sie merkte, wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

Plötzlich war Captain Cornado an ihrer Seite. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie zu stützen, und berührte so versehentlich die Wunde an ihrem Bauch. Ana ächzte. Sie konnte den besorgten Blick Miguels fühlen.

„Senora, was ist Euch zugestoßen?"

Ana zog sich von dem Spanier zurück. Es schien, als würde er sich um sie sorgen, aber sobald er herausfand, wo sie gewesen war, und mit wem, würde ihn das bestimmt nicht davon abhalten, seinen Vater zu alarmieren.

„Es ist nichts," sagte sie.

Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Das ist nicht _nichts_."

Ana befreite ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und schlug den Spanier so hart sie konnte ins Gesicht. Er taumelte ein, zwei Schritte zurück und sah sie an. Seine dunklen Augen waren voller Überraschung und… und was noch? Es sah fast beeindruckt aus. Ana schob in einer stummen Herausforderung den Unterkiefer vor.

„Sparrow wird momentan noch in der Festung gefangen gehalten. Nicht auf dem Schiff meines Vaters. Capitàn Tarret hat darauf bestanden. Wir werden morgen ablegen, um uns auf den Weg nach Spanien zu machen."

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?" fragte Ana ungläubig.

„Weil Ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit habt," antwortete Miguel.

„Zeit wofür?"

„Senora, ich weiß, was Sparrow passiert ist, als er in La Cerradura war."

„Ihr meint wohl, was ihm angetan wurde." Ana wusste, dass sie es nicht zulassen sollte, dass sich ihre Gefühle so deutlich zeigten. Aber als sie an Jack dachte, konnte sie ihre Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was dort geschehen war, war einfach undenkbar.

„Si. Was ihm angetan wurde," korrigierte Miguel sich selbst. „Senora, ich mag das alles ebenso wenig wie Ihr und es ist nicht mein Wunsch, dass es fortgesetzt wird."

Ana musterte ihn scharf. Der Spanier schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. „Dann frage ich Euch noch einmal, Captain Cornado. Zeit wofür?"

„Ihn aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien."

* * *

Halloo??? Jetzt seid doch mal nicht so schreibfaul, Leute. Jeder Autor freut sich, wenn er Reviews bekommt. Ich bin da keine Ausnahme.

Also: Meldet eucht doch bitte mal!

Lg  
RavannaVen


	16. Ein Plan mit Hindernissen

**15. Ein Plan mit Hindernissen**

„Was vermittelt Euch den Eindruck, dass ich irgendein Interesse daran hätte, Jack Sparrow aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien?" Anamaria konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Miguel gerade gesagt hatte. Er war der Sohn von Don Antonio Cornado. Sein Vater hatte Jack fast totgeschlagen, nur um ihn zusammenzuflicken und wieder von vorne zu beginnen. Sein Vater hasste Piraten. Sein Vater hasste Jack. Wie konnte Cornados Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, sich nur so drastisch von ihm unterscheiden?

„Habe ich mich getäuscht?" fragte Miguel. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen und seine schwarzen Augen blickten beinahe herausfordernd.

Er sah seinem Vater nicht einmal ähnlich. Hätte er nicht diese Narbe, die über sein Gesicht verlief, wäre der spanische Captain wahrscheinlich ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Ana konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Don Antonio jemals attraktiv gewesen war.

„Ich will keinen Menschen leiden sehen," antwortete Ana. Sie drückte sich dabei absichtlich vage aus. Sie wollte Miguel vertrauen. Er hatte nichts getan, um ihr Misstrauen zu verdienen, doch Ana war noch immer argwöhnish. Für den Spanier brachte es keinen Vorteil, ihr zu helfen, Jack zu befreien. Jedenfalls keinen, den sie sehen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er würde sich einer kriminellen Handlung schuldig machen, und sich dem Zorn seines Vaters gegenübersehen. Warum sollte er diese Dinge wissentlich riskieren? Für einen Piraten?

„Ihr vertraut mir nicht, Senora."

„Sollte ich?" fragte Ana trotzig. „Miguel, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber welchen Grund hätte ich, Euch zu vertrauen? Ihr seid Captain in der spanischen Navy. Euer Vater will nichts mehr, als Jack Sparrow leiden zu sehen…"

„Ich bin nicht wie er." Miguels Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich sichtlich, als die Rede auf seinen Vater kam.

„Das habe ich gesehen." Ana wunderte sich, welche Beziehung ein Mann wie Cornado wohl zu seinem Sohn haben könnte. „Aber er ist Euer Vater. Wie wird er reagieren, wenn er herausfindet, dass Ihr das Gesetz gebrochen habt, um einen Piraten aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien?"

„"Wenn Don Antonio herausfinden wird, was ich getan habe, dann wird seine Reaktion wohl um einiges anders ausfallen, als Ihr erwartet." Der Spanier lächelte, als er das sagte. Es war ein Lächeln, das Ana erkannte. Es war das selbe Lächeln, das ihr Ehemann, auf dem Portrait im Arbeitszimmer, auf dem Gesicht trug. Ein Lächeln, das verriet, das er etwas wusste, von dem der Rest der Welt keine Ahnung hatte.

Ana hob eine Augenbraue. „Was verschweigt Ihr mir, Miguel?"

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Mannes, doch er war so schnell verschwunden, dass Ana nicht sicher war, was sie da gesehen hatte.

„Ich verberge nichts vor Euch," sagte Miguel. „Das verspreche ich."

„Welchen Nutzen habe ich von dem Versprechen der spanischen Navy?"

„Ich gebe Euch nicht das Versprechen meines Landes. Ich gebe Euch mein Versprechen."

Miguel starrte ihr direkt in die Augen, während Ana tief in sich einen Kampf ausfocht. Wie gewöhnlich, verlangte ihr Verstand, dass sie gegenüber dem Spanier und seinen Motiven misstrauisch sein sollte. Die einzige Erfahrung, die sie bislang mit Vertretern des spanischen Militärs gemacht hatte, war während ihrer Zeit auf La Cerradura gewesen. Es war unnötig zu sagen, dass sie sich eine recht negative Meinung gebildet hatte, nach allem, was sie in diesem Gefängnis gesehen hatte. Cornados Männer waren blind seinen Befehlen gefolgt und hatten Jack gefoltert. Seine Brutalität war nicht _einmal_ in Frage gestellt worden.

Doch auf der anderen Seite, schrie ihr Herz danach, Jack zu helfen. Er war in der Festung eingesperrt, doch bereits am nächsten Tag sollten die Schiffe ablegen, die ihn nach Spanien bringen sollten. Wenn sie nicht handelte, würde sie den Mann nie wieder sehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht unterdrücken. Sie sorgte sich um Jack. In dem einen Sekundenbruchteil, in dem er sie unter die Maske hatte sehen lassen, die er normalerweise trug, um seine Emotionen zu verbergen, hatte sie so viel mehr gesehen, als nur einen Piraten. Sie konnte einfach nicht wegsehen, und zulassen, dass dieses Monster Jack nach Spanien brachte.

Sie war in erster Linie dafür verantwortlich, dass er geschnappt worden war. Wenn er nicht zu ihrem Haus zurückgegangen wäre, um ein Kleid für sie zu finden, wäre er jetzt in Sicherheit. Sie musste etwas unternehmen.

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass wir überhaupt in der Lage sind, ihn zu befreien? Es handelt sich hier schließlich um eine bewachte Festung. Ich hoffe das ist Euch bewusst, Captain."

„Euer Freund, Capitán Norrington hat den Wachen im Zellentrakt gesagt, dass ich der Sohn von Don Cornado bin. Er hat ihnen gesagt, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin, dass Sparrow erfolgreich nach Spanien verbracht wird. Sie werden mich hereinlassen. Und ich werde Euch hereinlassen."

„James Norrington ist in der Navy seid er ein Junge war. Er hält sich in allem was er tut an das Protokoll. Er wird nicht einfach _jeden_ zu dem Gefangenen lassen. Nehmt mir das jetzt nicht übel."

„Das tue ich nicht. Unter normalen Umständen, würde ich Euch zustimmen. In den letzten Tagen, hat er es tunlichst vermieden, mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch er kümmert sich nicht großartig um mich, oder meine Ansichten was Piraten betrifft. Er versucht seine Zeit mit Diskussionen über die moralischen Hintergründe zu verbringen, die einen dazu berechtigen, einem Menschen allein wegen der von ihm ausgeübten Tätigkeit zu verurteilen. Ich denke, er wird es ablehnen, mich in den Zellentrakt zu begleiten, nur um mich loszuwerden."

Ana erinnerte sich, wie unwohl James sich an jenem Morgen im Hafen gefühlt hatte, als sie Miguel das erste Mal begegnet war. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Meinung des Spaniers über Piraten, strickt ablehnte.

„Nun gut. James wird Euch also ungehindert hereinlassen, weil er so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit Euch verbringen möchte. Und wie komme ich hinein? Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass jeder in der Festung denkt, ich sei tot. Wenn ich gesehen werde, dann…" Ana stellte sich das Chaos vor, das sich daraus ergeben würde. „Sicher wird jemand Prescott Bescheid sagen."

„Euer Bruder?"

„Ja."

„Dann geht selbst zu Eurem Bruder. Ihr solltet ihm sagen, was passiert ist, wenn Ihr es mir schon nicht erzählen wollt."

Prescott sagen, was geschehen war? Ana konnte sich diese Unterhaltung geradezu bildlich vorstellen. _Ja, Prescott, ich weiß, dass du dachtest ich sei tot. Aber das ist lächerlich. Don Cornado hat mich lediglich im Arbeitszimmer niedergestochen, und mich liegenlassen, damit ich verblute. Keine große Sache. Oh, und habe ich erwähnt, dass Jack mein Kleid auseinander geschnitten hat?_ Nein, Prescott das zu erzählen, wäre keine gute Idee. Ihr Bruder würde ausführen, dass nichts davon jemals passiert wäre, hätte sie sich nicht dazu entschieden Jack in ihrem Haus zu verstecken. Sie würde ihm natürlich sagen, dass nicht Jack dafür verantwortlich zu machen war. Sie würde sagen, dass Jack sie gefunden, und immerhin ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Doch diese Neuigkeiten würde Prescott bestimmt nicht glücklich machen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er wäre wahrscheinlich stinksauer. Er würde ausführen, dass ihr Leben durch Jack überhaupt erst in Gefahr geraten war.

„Don Cornado hat mich niedergestochen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich ihm damit gedroht habe, der Admiralität zu erzählen, was er Jack in La Cerradura angetan hat."

Miguel nickte. „Er würde eine Frau töten, um sich selbst zu retten." Die Stimme des Spaniers war flach. Anas Behauptung schien ihn nicht im Entferntesten zu berühren. Fast so, als hätte er erwartet, dass Ana sagen würde, Cornado sei derjenige gewesen, der sie verletzt hatte. „Ihr solltet zu Eurem Bruder gehen. Versichert ihm, dass es Euch gut geht. Wenn er fragen sollte, was passiert ist…"

„Er wird fragen," unterbrach Ana.

„Wenn er fragt, werdet Ihr lügen." Miguel sah Ana nicht mehr an. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und seine Finger strichen über die Narbe an seiner Wange. „Ihr könnte ihm immer erzählen, dass der Pirat Euch entführt hat. Das denken sowieso schon alle," fuhr er fort. „Wenn Ihr Euch wieder auf den Rückweg macht, geht ihr zu den Zellen. Ich werde zusehen, dass Ihr hinein kommt. Auf der anderen Seite des Zellentrakts befindet sich eine Tür. Sie ist natürlich von außen verschlossen." Miguel griff in seine Tasche und zog einen Schlüssel daraus hervor. „Ich werde sicherstellen, dass diese Tür offen ist. Sparrow ist sehr clever. Er wird dazu in der Lage sein, euch in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Warum kommt Ihr nicht mit mir?"

„Wohin?"

„Zu Prescott. Ihr könntet sagen, dass Ihr mich gerettet habt."

„Nein."

Anas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er verbarg definitiv etwas vor ihr. „Wenn Sparrow nicht nach Spanien gebracht wird, wird Euer Vater seine Position in La Cerradura verlieren."

„Wahrscheinlich." Er sah Ana noch immer nicht in die Augen.

„Wieso wollt Ihr, dass er versagt?"

„Ihr wisst, was für ein Mann er ist."

Ana musterte das unbewegte Gesicht des Spaniers. Und plötzlich verstand sie. „Miguel," begann sie, „was ist mit Eurem Gesicht geschehen?"

Er sah Ana an und ließ seinen Blick dann wieder über den Boden schweifen. „Ihr solltet Euch ankleiden," sagte er. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Weniger als zwanzig Minuten später in einem der vielen Korridore der Festung. Sie befand sich direkt von dem Büro, in dem ihr Bruder momentan untergebracht war. Miguel hatte sie mit der Kutsche von ihrem Haus hierher gebracht. Er hatte kein Wort gesagt, was die Narbe auf seinem Gesicht betraf. Die Stille war fürchterlich gewesen. In seinen Augen hatte ein Ausdruck gestanden, als sie ihn nach seiner Narbe gefragt hatte… Aus irgend einem Grund war sie sicher, dass Don Cornado auf der anderen Seite der klinge gestanden hatte, die Miguels Gesicht entstellte. Die Grausamkeit dieses Mannes schien wirklich grenzenlos zu sein.

Miguel war verschwunden, als sie die Festung betreten hatte. Die Meisten der Männer waren nicht in der Lage, ihren Schrecken zu verbergen, als sie gefragt hatte, wo sie Prescott finden konnte. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.

Sie hatte noch niemals so viel Angst gehabt, ihrem Bruder gegenüberzutreten. Sie hatte ihn niemals angelogen, so wie sie es jetzt tun wollte. Aber sie musste Jack befreien. Sie wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass er noch mehr Schmerzen ertragen musste. Sie klopfte.

„Herein."

Prescott saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war wohl gerade dabei, einen Brief zu verfassen. Er sah nicht auf, als Ana das Büro betrat. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass Don Cornado ihrem Bruder gegenüber saß. „Prescott?"

„Annie!" Die Augen ihres Bruders weiteten sich und er lief besorgt an ihre Seite. Cornado erhob sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht erfreut war, sie zu sehen… lebendig. Sein Ärger war beinahe greifbar. „Annie. WO bist du gewesen?" fragte Prescott.

Sie seufzte. „Du hattest Recht, mit Sparrow. Er hat mich entführt." Sie konnte ihre Stimme hören, doch die Worte klangen, wie die eines anderen. Der spanische Kommandant musste wissen, dass sie log, aber er würde ihre Geschichte nicht in Frage stellen. Das zu tun, würde heißen, sich selbst anzuklagen.

Prescott schlang seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Er sagte ihr, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, dass Sparrow verhaftet worden war, und dass er morgen Mittag endgültig aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde. Ihr Bruder liebte sie so sehr, und sie wollte ihm so sehr die Wahrheit sagen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Nicht jetzt. Sie musste warten, bis sie Jack in Sicherheit wusste. Dass würde sie ihm die wirkliche Geschichte erzählen. Er würde wütend auf sie sein, doch er würde es verstehen. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass er es verstehen würde.

„Es freut mich, zu wissen, dass Ihr in Sicherheit seid, Senora," sagte Cornado knapp. Sie lächelte den Spanier kalt an.

Prescott starrte in Cornados Richtung. „Don Antonio, ich möchte niemanden anklagen, aber könnte Ihr Euch wirklich auf die Fähigkeiten Eurer Männer verlassen? Nach all dem? Sie haben meine Schwester aufgegeben, als sie doch ganz offensichtlich ihre Hilfe brauchte."

Cornado schürzte die Lippen. „Ich werde herausfinden, wen die Schuld trifft, Capitán Tarret." Der Spanier nickte knapp, und ließ die Geschwister allein.

„Wo hat Sparrow dich hingebracht? Wie bist du entkommen?" fragte Prescott.

Ana dachte an Miguel. Der Mann verdiente zumindest etwas Anerkennung. Sie dachte an Don Antonio, und an seine Grausamkeit. Miguel half ihr, weil er wusste, dass dies das Richtige war und er erwartete nichts als Gegenleistung. „Captain Cornado hat mich gefunden."

Prescott trat von ihr zurück. „Wer?"

„Don Antonios Sohn."

„Wovon sprichst du? Don Antonio hat keinen Sohn."


	17. Handeln

**16. Handeln**

Prescott legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Don Antonio hat keinen Sohn."

Die Worte ihres Bruders zerrten an ihrem Verstand. Natürlich hatte Don Antonio einen Sohn. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen. Er hatte in ihrem Haus gestanden, und mit ihr geredet. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er wusste, was für ein Monster sein Vater war, und dass er ihr helfen wollte, Jack zu befreien. „Aber er hat mir gesagt, dass Jack festgenommen wurde und dass du ihn in der Festung behältst, damit er Cornado nicht in die Hände fällt…" Ana legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn. Das war nicht gut.

„Er wurde gefangen genommen," begann Prescott, mit einem prüfenden Blick in ihre Richtung. „Es wurden Wachen in deinem Haus postiert. Sie haben Sparrow beim Rumschnüffeln erwischt. Ich behalte ihn in der Festung um, nun… So wie er ausgesehen hat, haben Cornados Männer es ihm ordentlich gezeigt, bevor sie ihn abgeliefert haben. Und jetzt sag mir, wie zum Teufel du darauf kommst, dass Don Antonio einen Sohn hat."

„Ähm." In Anas Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Hatte Prescott gesagt, dass Jack schon wieder verletzt war? Das war alles ihre Schuld. Warum hatte sie Jack auch aufgefordert die Höhle zu verlassen? Er wäre in Sicherheit, und sie würde jetzt nicht hier stehen, in dem Versuch herauszufinden, ob Miguel Cornado nur eine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie war.

Miguel war eine reale Person, dessen war sie sich sicher. Offensichtlich hatte er sie angelogen. Er war augenscheinlich nicht derjenige, der er behauptet hatte zu sein. Aber, wer war er dann? Und hatte er sie ebenfalls angelogen, als er versprochen hatte, ihr zu helfen, Jack zu befreien?

„Collins!" Prescott rief den Wachposten, der vor seiner Tür stationiert war. „Geht, und holt Don Antonio. Er ist gerade erst gegangen. Sagt ihm, dass ich ihn sofort in meinem Büro sehen muss."

„Ja, Sir."

Anas Augen weiteten sich. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Sie wollte wirklich nicht mehr anwesend sein, wenn der Spanier zurückkehrte. Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Wie es aussah, hasste er sie schon genug. Sie hatte wirklich kein Verlangen danach, dieses _Tier_ mit einer Geschichte über einen nicht-existierenden Sohn zu konfrontieren.

Sie war gekommen, um einen Piraten aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Jetzt sah es so aus, als wäre sie dazu gezwungen die Nacht damit zu verbringen, ihren Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht verrückt war, und dass Cornado durchaus einen Sohn hatte. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, welche dieser beiden Aufgaben schwerer zu erfüllen sein würde. In jedem Fall musste sie aus diesem Büro herauskommen. Sie hatte bereits zu viel Zeit verloren. Was, wenn Miguel es müde war, auf sie zu warten? Und wenn er sein Wort gehalten hatte, und er wirklich im Zellentrakt auf sie wartete, würde er sich sicher fragen, wo sie blieb.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Büro, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit, dem hier zu entkommen. Es gab einen kleinen Nebenraum, der von einer Pritsche und einem kleinen Tisch beinahe ausgefüllt wurde. Abgesehen davon, konnte Ana nichts sehen außer Karten, und Diagrammen und anderen nautischen Utensilien, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte. Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Der Stuhl auf dem sie saß, stand direkt neben einem offenen Fenster. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach raus springen, und die Sache damit hinter sich lassen.

„Warum wolltet Ihr mich sprechen, Capitán Tarret?"

Die Stimme mit dem spanischen Akzent unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Was um alles in der Welt sollte sie diesem Schwein sagen? Der Blick aus seinen kalten grauen Augen ruhte auf ihr. Sie hasste diesen Mann aus tiefster Seele und nun war sie dazu gezwungen, sich wieder mit ihm auseinander zusetzen. Sie fühlte, wie alle Kraft ihren Körper zu verlassen schien. Ana riss die Augen auf. Das war es. Sie war in ihrem Leben nie in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber sie hatte die anderen hochanständigen Damen in Kingston beobachtet. Wenn ein Raum zu stickig war, oder eine Situation zu angespannt, fielen diese Frauen innerhalb weniger Augenblicke um. Sie hatte sogar schon gehört, dass manche Frauen absichtlich in _Ohnmacht_ fielen, nur um Körperkontakt zu einem der Gentlemen herzustellen, für die sie schwärmten. Ana hatte immer gedacht, dass in Ohnmacht zu fallen, nicht nur ein hoffnungsloses Zeichen von Schwäche war, sondern auch noch völlig unangebracht. Aber verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen.

„Don Antonio," begann ihr Bruder, „ meine Schwester behauptet…"

Noch bevor Prescott seinen Satz beenden konnte, verdrehte Ana die Augen und ließ sich einfach gegen ihn fallen. Genau wie sie gehofft hatte, fing Prescott sie auf, und vergaß augenblicklich, was er hatte sagen wollen. Sie hasste es wirklich, ihm unnötig Sorgen zu machen, und es fiel ihr wirklich schwer, sich vollkommen ruhig zu verhalten, aber sie musste aus diesem Büro heraus, wenn sie Jack noch irgendeine Hilfe sein wollte.

„Collins!" hörte sie ihren Bruder rufen. „Geht, und holt Doktor Roberts."

„Sir, es ist schon spät. Seine Praxis ist wahrscheinlich schon geschlossen."

„Dann geht zu ihm nach hause," schnappte Prescott.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es ihr gut geht, Capitán," versicherte Cornado. Er sorgte sich wahrscheinlich, dass der Arzt die Wunde in ihrem Bauch entdecken könnte, und anfangen würde Fragen zu stellen.

Prescott antwortete nicht auf Cornados Kommentar, doch Ana war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht all die Gefühle ausdrückte, die er momentan nicht in Worte fasste. Es tat ihr fast leid, dass sie das verpasste. Sie hörte, wie die beiden Männer sich aus dem Nebenraum zurückzogen, und die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

„Was geht hier vor!" hörte sie den Spanier fragen.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung," antwortete ihr Bruder aufgebracht. „Sie sagte etwas davon, dass sie Euren Sohn getroffen hätte."

„Das ist unmöglich."

„Ist es das? Habt Ihr einen Sohn?"

„Er ist schon vor Jahren gestorben."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, Don Antonio."

Der Spanier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das muss Euch nicht Leid tun. Er ist in Schande gestorben. Wenn er noch leben würde, hätte ich dennoch keinen Sohn mehr."

Ana schlug die Hände über ihrem Mund zusammen, um ein verräterisches Ächzen zu unterdrücken. Sie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass jemals ein grausamerer Mann auf dieser Erde gelebt hatte.

„Das ist eine harte Entscheidung."

„Das denke ich nicht."

„Was ist geschehen?" Prescotts Worte waren kurz, akzentuiert, und eindeutig weniger höflich, als es für ihn normal war. Ana wusste, dass ihr Bruder diese Konversation nur in die Länge zog, um weitere Informationen aus dem Spanier herauszuholen. Und er schien damit zu kämpfen, sich seine Abneigung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Er hat ein Duell gefochten. Ich habe ihm selbst beigebracht, wie man mit einem Schwert umzugehen hat. Er war sehr gut."

„Allem Anschein nach aber nicht gut genug."

„Aber nein, Capitán. Er hat das Duell gewonnen. Seine Klinge lag an der Kehle seines Gegners, aber er war nicht Manns genug, um ihn zu töten. Sein Gegner hat ihn erschossen."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie man in Spanien Duelle austrägt, aber in England muss man seinen Gegner nicht töten, um der Ehre genüge zu tun."

Ana lächelte. Sie konnte Prescotts Abscheu aus seinen Worten heraushören.

„Mein Sohn war schwach. Wenn er an jenem Tag nicht gefallen wäre, hätte ihn dieses Schicksal früher oder später ohnehin ereilt."

Ein kalter Schauer rann über Anas Rücken. Die Stimme des Spaniers war absolut frei von allen Gefühlen gewesen. Er klang nicht im Entferntesten so, als trauere er um den Verlust seines Sohnes. Sie konnte es einfach nicht länger ertragen, dieser Kreatur noch länger zuzuhören. Sie erhob sich von der schmalen Liege, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Der Nachthimmel hatte sich bewölkt und das Mondlicht wurde fast vollkommen blockiert. Sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand sie sehen konnte. Sie starrte an der Mauer entlang nach unten, und konnte im schwachen Licht das Dach eines weiteren Gebäudes erkennen, das nur fünf oder sechs Fuß tiefer lag. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte sie gerade so die Umrisse des Bauwerks ausmachen. Es waren zusätzliche Wachposten an der Eingangstür aufgestellt worden, aber die Hintertür war anscheinend unbewacht. Das musste der Zellentrakt sein!

Ana trat von dem Fenster zurück. Wenn Miguel sein Versprechen gehalten hatte, dann war diese Hintertür unverschlossen. Sie könnte herein und auch wieder hinausschlüpfen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. _Wenn_ Miguel sein Versprechen gehalten hatte.

„Entschuldigt mich, Don Antonio, aber ich muss nach meiner Schwester sehen."

Ana ließ sich wieder auf die Liege fallen, und schloss die Augen gerade in dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür öffnete.

„Natürlich, Capitán. Gute Nacht."

„Annie?"

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen, und gab vor, desorientiert zu sein. „Prescott? Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„Oh." Ana rieb sich die Augen, als würde sie versuchen, sich selbst zu wecken.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Ich habe nach dem Arzt schicken lassen."

„Mir geht es gut. Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen müde, aber ich brauche keinen Arzt."

„Ich habe trotzdem nach ihm schicken lassen."

„Prescott, ich muss mich nur etwas ausruhen. Gerade du solltest doch verstehen, wie anstrengend die letzten Tage gewesen sind."

Er nickte, doch er schien seine Meinung nicht ändern zu wollen.

„Was, wenn ich dir verspreche, Dr. Roberts gleich morgen früh aufzusuchen?"

„Versprochen?"

„Ja."

Er seufzte. „Na gut. Dann solltest du dich jetzt aber auch hinlegen."

Prescott war gegangen, und hatte die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen. Ana saß auf und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte sich etwas Zeit verschafft, aber sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Wenn Miguel sein Wort gehalten hatte, und die Hintertür des Gefängnistraktes unverschlossen war, dann käme sie zwar herein, aber sie wäre nicht in der Lage, die Tür zu Jacks Zelle zu öffnen.

„Captain Tarret, Sir?"

„Ja, Collins?"

„Captain Norrington lässt Euch bitten, ihn an Bord der Interceptor zu treffen."

„In Ordnung. Schickt ihm eine Nachricht, dass ich mich sofort auf den Weg machen werde."

James! Er war mit Miguel an den Docks gewesen. James würde ihre Geschichte bestätigen. Er würde Prescott erzählen, dass Miguel ein wirklicher, lebender, atmender Mensch war. Wenn Prescott diese Information erhielt, würde er natürlich auf der Stelle zu ihr zurückkommen, um die ganze Geschichte zu hören.

Sie hörte, wie Prescott sich erhob und sein Büro verlies. Die Zeit lief ihr davon.

Wenn sie Jack aus dem Gefängnis befreien wollte, musste sie rasch handeln. Wieder sah sie aus dem Fenster. Wenn ihr Bruder zurückkam und sie und Sparrow verschwunden waren, würden die Männer sich alles zusammenreimen können. Und Prescott würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sie zu decken. Dieser Wachposten, Collins, hatte gesehen, wie sie das Büro betreten hatte. Wenn er sie nicht gehen sah, würde er das melden.

Sie atmete tief ein. Die Schuld, die sie auf sich lud, wenn sie Jack befreite, war bei Weitem nicht mit der Schuld zu vergleichen die sie spüren würde, wenn sie den Piraten jetzt im Stich ließ. Die Bilder aus La Cerradura und die Erinnerung an den Schmerz, der in seinen Augen gestanden hatte, würden sie für den Rest ihres Lebens verfolgen. Und das wäre weitaus schlimmer.

Noch einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, setzte Ana sich auf die Fensterbank, und schwang ihre Beine nach draußen. „Na gut," flüsterte sie. „Chris, du hast mir immer gesagt, dass mein Herz mich nicht in die Irre führen würde. Also…"

Ana schloss die Augen und stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab. Sie landete etwas tiefer, auf dem schiefergedeckten Dach des Gebäudes, ohne all zu viel Lärm zu verursachen. Vorsichtig schob sie sich zur Rückseite des Bauwerks. Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch, den stechenden Schmerz ignorierend, und rutschte langsam, mit den Füßen voran, über die Kante des Dachs. Als sie endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte, verbarg sie sich im Schlagschatten des Zellentraktes. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Tür. Anas Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, als sie entdeckte, dass der schwere Riegel zurückgezogen worden war. Miguel hatte seinen Teil erfüllt. Sie drückte die hölzerne Tür nach innen, und konnte fühlen, wie sie nachgab. Unverschlossen!

So langsam sie konnte, öffnete Ana die Tür und betrat den Zellentrakt. Das schmuddelige Gebäude wurde von nur einer einzigen Fackel erhellt, die im Zentrum des Raumes angebracht worden war. Nur eine der Zellen war belegt und Anas Hoffnungen zersplitterten zu unzähligen kleinen Scherben, als sie sah, in welchem Zustand sich der Insasse befand.

„Jack?"

* * *

Kann ich vielleicht diesmal einem von euch ein Review abschatzen?? O.O

bis zum nächsten Chap  
RavannaVen


	18. Der einfache Teil

**17. Der einfache Teil**

„Jack?" Anamaria war überrascht, wie dünn ihre Stimme klang.

Der Pirat lag auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zur steinernen Wand, und hatte die Knie bis unter sein Kinn gezogen. In dem grauen Zwielicht konnte Ana gerade so eine Risswunde an der linken Seite von Sparrows Kopf erkennen. Sie blutete anscheinend immer noch. Als ob der Mann nicht schon genug Verletzungen erlitten hatte, musste dieser verrückte Spanier ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Seit Ana den Raum betreten hatte, hatte sich Jack noch nicht bewegt. Sie durchsuchte den Raum mit Blicken nach irgendetwas, das ihr dabei helfen konnte, die Zelle zu öffnen. Unglücklicherweise war alles was sie sah, die entzündete Fackel in der Mitte des Raumes und eine weitere, unbenutzte, die gegen einen Stuhl gelehnt war, der den Zellen gegenüber stand.

Ana ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Was hatte sie sich auch gedacht? Dass sie einfach in der Zellentrakt marschieren könnte, um alle Schlösser geöffnet vorzufinden und Sparrow abmarschbereit, mit gepackten Sachen? Sie schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf. Sie kniete sich vor Jacks Zelle, und wollte gerade versuchen ihn zu wecken, als sie hörte, wie an der Eingangstür der Schlüssel herumgedreht wurde. Es kam jemand.

„Verdammt," flüsterte sie, als sich die Tür langsam öffnete. Sie floh in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Raumes und hoffte, dass sie die Schatten vor demjenigen verbargen, der ausgerechnet jetzt den Piraten besuchen wollte.

Der erste, der den Raum betrat, war ein Marine. Dicht gefolgt von Don Antonio. Was machte er hier? Prescott würde das mit Sicherheit nie zulassen. Ana schloss die Augen. Prescott war nicht länger hier. Er war losgegangen, um James auf seinem Schiff zu treffen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Don Antonio gesehen, dass ihr Bruder die Festung verlassen hatte, und nutzte nun die Gelegenheit, um den Piraten in seiner Abwesenheit zu quälen. Der Marine öffnete die Tür zu Jacks Zelle und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um dem Spanier den Weg frei zu machen. Ana konnte sehen, wie sich Jacks dunkle Augen öffneten. Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, einen Arm locker über ein Knie gelegt. Wenn nicht immer noch Blut über seine Wange laufen würde, hätte Ana niemals vermutet, dass mit ihm etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Aber sie hatte ihn nur Augenblicke zuvor gesehen. Er war nicht _in Ordnung_. Sie konnte sich denken, dass er Schmerzen hatte und welchen inneren Kampf er ausfocht, um so entspannt zu erscheinen.

„Lasst und allein," befahl Don Antonio dem Marine. Der nickte und verließ den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. „Es ist schön, Euch wieder zu sehen, Señor Sparrow."

Cornado hatte Ana seinen Rücken zugewandt, doch sie konnte sich das bösartige Grinsen, das jetzt auf seinem Gesicht liegen musste, geradezu bildlich vorstellen. Aus irgendeinem Grund bereitete es diesem Mann eine diebische Freude, Jack Sparrow leiden zu sehen.

„Buenas noches, Senor. Y soy Capitán Sparrow." Jacks Stimme war leise, als er dieses Tier, das da vor ihm stand provozierte, ihn auf spanisch dazu aufforderte ihn Captain zu nennen. Seine Augen verrieten die Erschöpfung, die er fühlen musste. Aber Ana konnte das selbe Glitzern darin erkennen, das ihr schon vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen war, als er sie damit aufgezogen hatte, dass sie keine Zeit verschwenden würde, ihn ins Bett zu bekommen.

Ana beobachtete, wie Don Antonio die Zellentür öffnete, und sich vor dem Piraten aufbaute. Er sagte etwas zu Sparrow, doch sie hatte aufgehört, auf seine Worte zu achten. Die Tür der Zelle war offen! Und sie konzentrierte sich auf die Tatsache, dass dieser Spanier, den sie hasste, alles war, das jetzt noch zwischen ihr und Jack stand. Wenn sie nur Cornado irgendwie dazu bringen konnte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu der ungebrauchten Fackel. Cornado war damit beschäftigt, den Piraten zu piesacken. Wenn sie leise war, würde er niemals erfahren, was, oder wer, ihn getroffen hatte.

Ana biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, einen Offizier niederzuschlagen. Ein weiteres Verbrechen, das sie ihrer immer länger werdenden Liste von Schandtaten hinzufügen konnte. Cornado trat einen weiteren Schritt in die Zelle hinein. Als er den Piraten an seinem Hemd packte, und ihn grob auf die Füße zerrte, sah Ana rot. Sie hörte, wie Jack schmerzerfüllt die Luft ausstieß, als Cornado ihn mit seinem verletzten Rücken gegen die Wand schlug. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, und schloss ihre Finger um den Griff der Fackel. Don Antonio mochte eine respektable Uniform tragen, aber er war kein Offizier im Herzen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Herz. Er hatte keine Integrität und mit Sicherheit hatte er keine Ehre. Prescott war ein Offizier. Ihr Ehemann war ein Offizier gewesen. Findley hätte ein Offizier werden können. Ana erhob sich vorsichtig. Cornado konnte kaum als Mensch bezeichnet werden und noch sehr viel weniger als Offizier. Er war ein Monster, und sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn dieser Mistkerl Jack noch einmal anfassen würde.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Euch zu informieren, dass wir morgen nach Spanien aufbrechen werden," sagte Cornado, „und dann _Capitán_, können wir fortsetzen, wobei wir unterbrochen wurden."

Ana trat aus den Schatten. Der Blick aus Jacks dunklen Augen traf den ihren für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber in diesem kurzen Augenblick sah sie all den Schmerz, den sie schon in jener Nacht gesehen hatte, als er nach seinem Alptraum in ihrem Bett erwacht war. Er hatte schon genug unter Cornados Grausamkeit gelitten. Ana hob die Fackel. Er würde nicht noch mehr leiden müssen. In einer fließenden Bewegung holte sie mit der Fackel aus und schlug sie, mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, auf Don Antonios Kopf. Der Spanier ließ den Piraten los und fiel auf die Knie. Sie fühlte, wie unbändige Wut in ihr aufstieg.

Sie konnte Jack sehen, im Gefängnishof an diese Steinsäule gekettet und sie konnte seine Schreie hören. Wieder schlug sie zu. Die Fackel traf Cornado am Rücken, und diesmal ging der Spanier zu Boden.

Anas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade getan hatte. Zitternd atmete sie aus. Ihr war nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Sparrow stand immer noch da, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihre Unterstützung brauchte, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich, genau so wie er es getan hatte, als sie ihm angeboten hatte seine Wunden zu versorgen und ihm in ihrem Haus Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wonach er eigentlich suchte.

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er die Fackel aus Anas zitternden Händen. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich getäuscht, Liebes," sagte er leise.

„Getäuscht?"

„Als ich gesagt habe, du würdest einen guten Piraten abgeben."

Ana starrte den Piraten mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte gerade einen Mann bewusstlos geschlagen um Sparrows Leben zu retten, und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie zu beleidigen? „Wie bitte?" fragte sie.

„Du hast einen Flüchtling beherbergt, bist in ein Navy-Gefängnis eingebrochen, und hast einen Gefangenen befreit."

„Ja?"

„Ich denke, du bist schon längst ein Pirat, Liebes."

Ana senkte den Blick, beinahe schon beschämt, dass sie gedacht hatte, Jack wolle sie beleidigen. Und sie war durch sein Kompliment irgendwie geschmeichelt. „Ich würde wirklich liebend gern noch weiter zuhören, wie du mich mit Lob überhäufst, Jack, aber ich denke wirklich, wir sollten uns das für eine andere Gelegenheit aufheben."

Der Pirat zog eine Grimasse, als er mit einem großen Schritt über den Spanier hinweg trat. Ana schlang einen Arm um seinen Rücken, und diesmal zögerte er nicht, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Sie lächelte leicht. Allem Anschein nach, begann er ihr zu vertrauen.

„So, wie sieht dein Plan aus?" wisperte Jack, während Ana die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie ihren Blick suchend über den Hof der Festung gleiten ließ. Es sah so aus, als hätte niemand bemerkt, dass der Hintereingang zum Zellentrakt unverschlossen gewesen war. Das zumindest, war eine gute Nachricht. Nicht so gut war die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt keinen Plan hatte. Sie selbst und ein verletzter Pirat befanden sich mitten in einer militärischen Festung, umgeben von Männern, die Sparrow lieber heute als morgen hängen sehen wollten, und sie hatte nicht die entfernteste Idee, wie sie hier herauskommen sollten.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass Prescotts Pferd nur ein paar Yards von ihnen entfernt an einem Pfosten angebunden worden war: Er war von der Interceptor zurückgekehrt. Jetzt hatte sie nicht nur keinen Plan, sondern auch keine Zeit mehr, sich einen auszudenken.

Anas Blick wanderte wieder zu Prescotts Pferd. Neben dem schönen Tier war ein kleineres, schwarzes Pferd angebunden worden, das mit einem reichlich verzierten Sattel aufgezäumt war. Sie konnte beinahe fühlen, wie ein ziemlich verwegener Plan in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Schnell, und so leise sie konnte, ging Ana zurück in den Zellentrakt, und stahl Don Cornados Uniformjacke und seinen Hut. Sobald sie wieder draußen war, drückte sie Jack beides in die Hand.

„Wie gut bist du auf einem Pferd?" fragte sie.

„Na ja, ich würde ein Bett vorziehen, aber wenn du willst…"

Die junge Frau warf dem Piraten einen derart bösen Blick zu, dass er sich augenblicklich unterbrach.

„Ich meine, kannst du reiten?"

„Aye."

„Gut," sagte sie, und Jack das Bandana vom Kopf. Stattdessen setzte sie ihm Don Antonios Hut auf. „Also, zieh dir den Mantel an, zieh dir den Hut tief ins Gesicht und sag' kein einziges Wort." Ana wandte sich um, und ging zu den Pferden.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen zog sich Jack in den Sattel des schwarzen Tieres. „Weißt du, Liebes, ich hab' von besseren Plänen gehört…"

„Ich bin für Vorschläge offen," zischte Ana.

Sparrow öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch plötzlich drang Prescotts Stimme durch die sie umgebende Stille. Er war wohl wieder in seinem Büro. „Collins," schrie er, „wo ist meine Schwester?"

„Der hier wird's schon tun," flüsterte Jack. Ana war mittlerweile auf Prescotts Pferd aufgesessen, und lenkte das Tier in Richtung des Tores. Sie konnte Jack an ihrer Seite fühlen, und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht weiter auffielen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Annie," grüßte der Wachposten. Die Wache war besser ausgeleuchtet, als der Rest der Festung, aber das Gesicht des Mannes war dennoch nur schwer zu erkennen. Wenn sie nur etwas Glück hatten, würde dieser Umstand ihnen zu Hilfe kommen, und Jacks Gesicht war ähnlich schwer zu erkennen.

Ana tat ihr Bestes, um sich und ihr Pferd zwischen den Wachposten und Jack zu schieben. Ihr Plan war nicht besonders gut durchdacht, aber…

„Guten Abend, Sir."

„Es ist ein bisschen spät für einen Ausritt, Miss."

„Ja, in der Tat. Aber Don Antonio ist so freundlich, mich nach hause zu begleiten."

Der Marine nickte. Er warf dem vermeintlichen Spanier, der da neben ihr ritt, keinen einzigen Blick zu. Wenn sie nicht genau auf diese Reaktion gehofft hätte, hätte sie seine Inkompetenz wahrscheinlich gestört. „Guten Abend."

„So schwer war das gar nicht," sagte sie schließlich, als die Beiden endlich außer Sichtweite der Festung waren.

Sie konnte hören, wie Jack neben ihr aufholte. Es klang, als hätte er Mühe beim Atmen, und es fiel ihr schwer, die deswegen aufkeimende Sorge zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, Liebes. Das war der einfache Teil. Aber ich frage mich wirklich, wie lang dein Bruder wohl braucht, um herauszufinden, was passiert is'."

„Nicht sehr lange, fürchte ich," bestätigte Ana.

„Aye. Und was dann?"

* * *

Also, Leute! Wie wärs mit nem Review?? O.O 


	19. Zeit in einem Häuschen

**18. Zeit in einem Häuschen**

„Ich hasse es wirklich, derjenige zu sein, der es anspricht, Liebes, aber dein Haus wird wohl einer der ersten Orte sein, an denen sie nach uns suchen," stellte Jack fest, während er sich behutsam aus Cornados Mantel schälte, und den Hut abnahm. Anamaria beobachtete, wie er die reich verzierte Uniform zu Boden warf, als wäre sie etwas besonders Widerliches. Vielleicht war sie das ja auch.

„Ich weiß," antwortete sie. Sie band die Pferde an einem Baum an. „Wenn wir die Pferde hier lassen, werden sie diese Gegend hier zuerst durchsuchen. Aber wir werden nicht _hier_ sein."

„Nein?"

„Nein."

Ana wandte sich ab, und ging ein Stück die Straße hinunter. Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand kam, und hielt dann auf das bewaldete Gebiet auf der anderen Straßenseite zu. Langsam suchte sie sich ihren Weg durch die dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume. Jack folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit gaben die Bäume den Blick auf einen schmalen verschlammten Pfad frei, der sich versteckt durch dieses Wäldchen schlängelte.

Jack sah müde aus, und auch die Wunde in Anas Bauch begann, sich wieder unangenehm bemerkbar zu machen. Nichts desto trotz folgten die Beiden dem Pfad, und schon kurze Zeit später standen sie vor einem kleinen Holzhäuschen.

In der Hütte war es fast vollkommen dunkel. Die Möblierung bestand nur aus einem Bett, einem Tisch und drei Stühlen, alles bedeckt von dem Staub der letzten Jahre. Sparrow humpelte durch den Raum und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er sah Ana neugierig an.

„Du hast eine Höhle auf deinem Grundstück und kennst kleine versteckte Hütten mitten im Wald. Hast du schon mal jemanden aus dem Gefängnis befreit?"

„Aber natürlich, Captain Sparrow," gab Ana zur Antwort, als sie sich neben den Piraten setzte. „Das tue ich in meiner Freizeit."

Jack hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Da hast du dir aber ein nettes Hobby ausgesucht."

Ana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Reiche Leute sind schwer zu unterhalten," sagte sie.

Sparrow lachte leise. Sein Lachen war so leicht und melodieus, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie auf der Flucht waren. Er hatte gerade erst ein Jahr in Don Cornados Gefängnis verbracht. Wahrscheinlich war alles andere, wie gefährlich es auch sein mochte, diesen Erinnerungen vorzuziehen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass die Hütte hier steht?"

„Bevor wir geheiratet haben, hat mein Ehemann mich oft abgeholt, und wir haben lange Spaziergänge am Strand gemacht. An einem Abend hat es angefangen zu regnen. Wir haben diese Hütte hier gefunden, und beschlossen, das Unwetter abzuwarten. Ich habe da drüben an dem Tisch gesessen, als er mir an dem Abend den Antrag gemacht hat."

Als sie ihren Blick durch den kleinen Raum wandern ließ, meine Ana fast den schwachen Schein der Kerze erkennen zu können, die Chris damals gefunden hatte. Sie konnte beinahe seine Hand auf der ihren Spüren, seine nassen Haare, als er sich zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden gekniet hatte…

„_Ich habe nie gewusst, dass in meinem Leben etwas fehlt, bis ich dich getroffen habe." _Sie hörte seine Worte, seine raue Stimme, als wäre ihr Mann genau hier, in diesem Raum. _„Maria, willst du die Lücke in meinem Herzen füllen, und mich zum Mann nehmen?"_

Vor dieser regnerischen Nacht hatte Ana noch nie von Glück geweint. Sie hatte noch nie die Sicherheit und den Frieden gefühlt, die es mit sich brachte, wenn man einen Mann liebte, der diese Gefühle erwiderte. Sie hatte noch nie in die Augen eines Mannes gesehen, und dort die Hoffnung auf ein neues Leben entdeckt.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Piraten um, der da neben ihr saß. Er sah, genau wie Ana vorher, gedankenverloren zu dem Tisch hinüber. Körperlich war er nah, doch seine Augen verrieten, dass er sich eigentlich an einem weit, weit entfernten Ort befand. Ana stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände.

War Jack Sparrow jemals verliebt gewesen? War er jemals auf die Knie gegangen, und hatte sich selbst, sein Herz und seine Seele, einer Frau anvertraut? Welche Frau würde wohl das Herz dieses tapferen Piratencaptains halten?

„Nun," begann Ana, und hoffte dabei, dass sie so lässig klang, wie sie beabsichtigte, „gibt es auch eine Mrs. Sparrow?"

Er blinzelte die Erinnerungen weg, die ihn gerade noch gefangen gehalten hatten. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich _daran_ erinnern würde."

Ana lachte. „Hast du jemals eine Frau geliebt?"

Die dunklen Augen des Piraten glitzerten schelmisch. „Sehr oft sogar."

Anas Mund stand undamenhaft offen und mit einem Mal war sie froh um die Dunkelheit, die in der Hütte vorherrschte. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass die Nacht den geschockten Ausdruck verbarg, der sich unzweifelhaft auf ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte. Vielleicht war das nicht unbedingt das beste Thema, über das sie sich mit einem Piraten unterhalten konnte.

„Was hat Cornado gegen dich?" fragte sie schließlich, das Thema wechselnd.

Sparrow zuckte mit den Schultern und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Pirat."

Ana schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht erst gestern geboren worden, weißt du? Ich habe gesehen, was dieser Mistkerl dir angetan hat. Dahinter steckt mehr, als eine allgemeine Abneigung gegen Gesetzesbrecher."

„Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht? Na vielen Dank, dass du mir alles dargelegt hast, Jack."

„Was für einen Unterschied macht das?"

Ana erkannte diesen Unterton in der Stimme des Piraten. Er hatte nicht vor, ihr zu sagen, was sie wissen wollte. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen. In den vergangenen paar Tagen, hatte sie einen entflohenen Sträfling in ihr Haus gelassen. Sie hatte einen Soldaten erschossen, um diesen Sträfling zu beschützen und, nur ein paar Stunden zuvor, hatte sie noch mehr Gesetze gebrochen, um diesen Kriminellen aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Und trotzdem konnte er ihr nicht einmal eine einfache Frage beantworten.

Wieso kam dieser Pirat nur so nah an sie heran? Warum ließ sie das zu? Ana hielt dich die Wunde an ihrem Bauch. Sie war verletzt. Sie war müde. Sie war frustriert. Abrupt kam Ana auf die Füße und drehte sich zu dem Piraten um. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Mir war nicht klar, dass wir uns hier an deine Regeln halten müssen. Warum stellst du nicht einfach eine Liste mit Themen auf, über die wir reden können, und ich werde versuchen, meine Fragen innerhalb dieser Grenzen zu halten."

Sparrow sah sie an. Seine dunklen Augen verrieten nichts über seine Gedanken, aber er hatte verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, warum Ana derart ärgerlich reagierte. Nun, sie würde es ihm verraten.

„Ist es mir gestattet, nach deiner Lieblingsfarbe zu fragen, oder was ist mit deinem Geburtstag? Sind das akzeptable Fragen? Kann ich überhaupt jemals eine klare Antwort von dir erwarten?"

Jack öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Ana ließ ihm keine Chance etwas zu sagen. Ein verrückter Spanier hatte versucht sie zu töten, weil sie der Meinung war, dass Jack Sparrows Leben etwas wert war. Sie war nicht dazu bereit gewesen, ihn der Folter und dem Tod zu überlassen. Sie hatte ihr Leben riskiert, ihren Ruf, und den Ruf ihrer Familie, um einem Mann zu helfen, den der Rest der Stadt nur zu gerne hängen sehen würde. Und er konnte ihr nicht eine verdammte Frage beantworten.

„Was ist mit dieser Frage, Jack? Warum ich? Warum hast du mein Haus ausgesucht? Warum bist du nicht einfach ein Stück weiter die Straße runter, und hast Mr. Cander von nebenan terrorisiert? Nein, vergiss es. Ich weiß schon warum. Du hast mein Haus ausgesucht, weil du wusstest, dass du bekommen würdest, was du wolltest. Alles was du tun musstest, war, dich hinter deinen großen brauen Augen zu verstecken, und den missverstandenen Schurken zu spielen. Oh, und nicht zu vergessen, der Frau zu sagen, dass sie einen großartigen Piraten abgeben würde. Ja, das ist das Ass in deinem Ärmel, nicht wahr? Rede der Frau ein, dass sie mehr sein könnte, als ein hübsches Gesicht in seinem hübschen Kleid. Voilà, und du hast sie am Haken. Nun, nicht mit mir, Jack Sparrow. Nicht mehr."

Ana drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und marschierte aus der kleinen Hütte. Sollte er doch da versauern. Sollte er doch geschnappt werden. Was ging es sie an? Sie wünschte sich fast, dass es regnen würde, so wie in der Nacht, in der Chris sie zum ersten Mal zu dieser Hütte geführt hatte. Wenn es regnen würde, dass hätte sie nicht zugeben müssen, dass der Pirat sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Wenn es regnen würde, dann könnte sie sich jetzt vollkommen ihrem Ärger und ihrem Selbstmitleid ergeben.

Während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, so weit von Jack wegzukommen wie möglich, hörte Ana nicht, wie jemand vor ihr aus dem Unterholz auf den schlammigen Weg trat. Sie rannte direkt in dieses unerwartete Hindernis.

„Oh, Verzeihung. Ich habe nicht aufge…"

„Señora?"

„Miguel?"

* * *

Lässt sich denn keiner von euch zu nem Review erweichen? 


	20. Entdeckt

**19. Entdeckt**

„Miguel?" Ana blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, die das Gesicht des spanischen Captains verbarg. „Was tut Ihr hier?"

„Ich suche nach Euch, Señora," antwortete er.

Ana verschränkte skeptisch die Arme vor der Brust. Der Spanier hatte den Mantel seiner Uniform abgelegt und seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm unordentlich auf die Schultern. Er war sichtlich außer Atem. Beide Male, die sie Miguel nun schon begegnet war, war er tadellos gekleidet gewesen. Was tat er hier, in den Wäldern, so nah bei der Hütte, in der Jack und Ana sich versteckt hatten? Und warum war er wirklich hier?

„Ihr habt nach mir gesucht?" wiederholte sie. „Nun, dann muss ich Euch gratulieren. Ihr habt mich gefunden." Ihre Stimme klang sehr viel kälter, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aber sie war noch immer wütend, wegen dem Streit mit einem gewissen Piraten. Und außerdem war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste, wer Miguel Cornado wirklich war. Wenn sie sich auf den Mann bezog, von dem er behauptete, er sei sein Vater, dann sprach sie mit einem Geist.

„Es ist besser, dass ich es war, der Euch gefunden hat."

Ana hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist es das?"

„In der Festung wurde der Alarmzustand ausgerufen. Sie suchen nach dem Piraten und… und nach Euch, Señora."

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass Ihr nicht gleich loszieht, um den Soldaten zu erzählen, wo ich bin?"

Selbst in der sie umgebenden Dunkelheit konnte die junge Frau sehen, dass sie Miguel mit ihrer Anschuldigung verletzt hatte. „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Warum habt Ihr mir erzählt, Ihr seid Don Antonios Sohn?"

„Ich verstehe nicht…" begann Miguel. „Ich habe Euch das gesagt, weil ich der Sohn von Don Antonio bin."

„Don Antonio hat keinen Sohn." entgegnete sie hart.

Der Körper des spanischen Captain versteifte sich sichtlich und er öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen. Anas schroffe Art und ihre anklagenden Worte hatten ihn unvorbereitet getroffen.

„Warum sagt Ihr das?"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Ich habe diese Worte aus seinem eigenen Mund gehört."

„Anamaria."

Als ihr Name gerufen wurde, drehte sich Ana um. Sie konnte die Silhouette von Jack Sparrow ausmachen, der auf sie zukam.

„Anamaria," wiederholte der Pirat, als er bei ihr ankam. „Was tust du hier draußen, Liebes?"

Sie drehte sich um, zu der Stelle, an der Miguel gestanden hatte, doch der Spanier war verschwunden. Typisch. Sie seufzte, und versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie wütend auf Jack war. Trotzdem war sie froh. Er hätte genau so gut in der Hütte bleiben können, während sie nachts allein im Wald herumlief. Sie lächelte. Sie fand es schön, dass er ihr gefolgt war, aber das musste er ja jetzt noch nicht wissen.

Dann fühlte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ihre Haut schien unter seiner Berührung zu brennen.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie leise. Ana drehte sich nicht um, damit Jack seine Hand nicht von ihrer Schulter nehmen musste.

„Der elfte August und rot."

Überrascht drehte sie sich nun doch um. Sie fühlte einen leisen Stich der Enttäuschung, als sie damit den Kontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrach. „Was?"

„Mein Geburtstag und meine Lieblingsfarbe."

Ana lächelte, obwohl sie doch eigentlich wütend auf ihn sein wollte. Er hatte genau die richtigen Worte gefunden, um ihren Ärger in sich zusammenfallen zu lassen. Dieser Mann konnte sie regelrecht zur Weißglut treiben, aber nun wollte sie nichts weiter, als mit ihm in die kleine Hütte zurück zu kehren.

Wieder im Holzhaus angekommen, setzte Ana sich an den kleinen staubigen Tisch. Sparrow saß ihr gegenüber, die verschränkten Arme auf die Tischplatte gelegt.

„Vertraust du mir, Jack Sparrow?"

Die dunklen Augen des Piraten suchten Anas Blick, doch er sagte nichts. Sein Blick war intensiv, fast schon hypnotisierend. Wenn er sie nur hinter diese Maske sehen lassen würde. Jack konnte mit seinen Augen so viel ausdrücken, doch jetzt sah sie dort nichts als Schwärze und Unnachgiebigkeit.

„Was hat Cornado gegen dich?" fragte sie leise.

Sparrows Blick wanderte über die Tischplatte. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und Ana erwartete schon gar nicht mehr, eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu bekommen, als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Vor ein paar Jahren hat Cornado ein Duell ausgefochten." Jacks Stimme war flach und leise, aber Ana konnte fühlen, wie schwer es ihm viel, ihr diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand auf den tätowierten Unterarm des Piraten. Sie konnte fast augenblicklich den Blick seiner dunklen Augen auf sich spüren. Erst wirkte er verärgert, doch seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, als sie ihm ein ermunterndes Lächeln zuwarf.

„Erzähl weiter," forderte sie ihn auf.

„Er hat verloren. Der Mann, gegen den er gefochten hat, hatte die Klinge seines Schwertes an Cornados Kehle. Aber statt Cornado zu töten, hat er Gnade gezeigt." Der Pirat zögerte kurz. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, doch Ana bezweifelte, dass er tatsächlich sah, was sich dort draußen befand. Sie selbst hatte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie diese Geschichte schon einmal gehört hatte.

„Als sein Gegner sich umdrehte, hat Cornado ihm in den Rücken geschossen. Er war gerade dabei nachzuladen, um dem anderen endgültig den Rest zu geben…"

„Aber du hast das nicht zugelassen."

Sparrow nickte.

Sie hatte diese Geschichte schon einmal gehört. Ana legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn. Cornado hatte erzählt, sein Sohn sei während eines Duells ums Leben gekommen. Ein Duell das er technisch gewonnen hatte. Cornado behauptete, sein Sohn sei nicht Manns genug gewesen, seinen Gegner zu töten. Ana schüttelte den Kopf, als sie versuchte, diese Fakten mit Jacks Geschichte zu vergleichen. Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass während zwei verschiedenen Duellen exakt die gleichen Umstände aufgetreten waren. Ihr Hals drohte sich zuzuschnüren. Hatte Cornado mit seinem eigenen Sohn ein Duell ausgetragen?

„Was ist mit dem Mann passiert?" fragte sie.

Jack zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihn zu nem Arzt gebracht."

„Hat er es überlebt?"

„Weiß ich nicht, Liebes."

„Hatte er einen Schnitt, oder eine Narbe im Gesicht?"

Die Augen des Piraten verengten sich misstrauisch. „Aye."

Ana schloss die Augen, als sie sich selbst dazu zwang, die Wahrheit zu begreifen. Don Cornado hatte mit seinem Sohn gekämpft. Sein Sohn hatte das Duell gewonnen, und, als er sich weigerte seinen Vater zu töten, hatte Cornado ihm in den Rücken geschossen. Feigling.

„Stimmt was nicht, Anamaria? Woher wusstest du das?"

Ana schluckte. „Der Mann, gegen den Cornado gefochten hat, war sein Sohn." Sie konnte Miguel geradezu bildlich vor sich sehen. Sie erinnerte sich an den verletzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er war ehrlich mit ihr gewesen. Er hatte ihr geholfen, und sie hatte das Wort diese Tyrannen über seines gestellt.

„Sein Sohn?"

„Ja." Ana fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie dem Piraten all dies erklären sollte. Sie hatte Miguel ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt. Sparrow schien ihr aber ohnehin nicht zuzuhören. Er starrte wieder aus dem Fenster zu ihrer Rechten.

„Sein Name ist Miguel. Er hat mir geholfen in den Zellentrakt zu kommen, so dass ich dich befreien konnte. Vielleicht versucht er sich dafür zu revanchieren, dass du sein Leben gerettet hast. Vielleicht…"

Sparrow langte über den Tisch und presste seine Hand auf Anas Mund. Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein. Sie lauschte in die sie umgebende Stille hinein und konnte schließlich hören, was die Reaktion der Piraten ausgelöst hatte. Es kam jemand.

Ihr Herz schien unnatürlich laut zu pochen. Der Pirat nahm seine Hand von Anas Mund und legte sie auf ihren Arm. Die Beiden standen auf, und wichen langsam zurück, als vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Ana konnte die Wärme von Jacks Körper an ihrem Rücken spüren. Sie fühlte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und sie hoffte inständig, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sehr ihr Herz raste. Sie waren gefangen. In dem kleinen Raum gab es keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken und es gab auch keinen Hintereingang, oder etwas anderes in der Art.

Die Tür wurde vollends aufgestoßen. Ana schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an.

* * *

Melina:  
Freut mich, dass du dich gemeldet hast und vielen Dank für das Lob. :-) Ich würde es echt klasse finden, wenn du mir genauer schreiben könntest, was du verbesserungswürdig findest. Für Kritik bin ich immer offen, solange sie mir helfen kann, meinen Stil zu verbessern.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
Lg  
RavannaVen


	21. Entscheidung eines Offiziers

**20. Entscheidung eines Offiziers **

Die Tür wurde vollends aufgestoßen. Ana schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Sie fühlte, wie sich Sparrows Finger fester um ihren Oberarm schlossen, und sie hätte schwören können, dass er sie in einer beschützenden Geste näher an sich heran zog. Sie hörte das Geräusch von schweren Stiefeln auf dem hölzernen Boden. Jack ließ ihren Arm los und trat zwischen sie und wer auch immer den Raum betrat. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte über die Schulter des Piraten in das Gesicht ihres älteren Bruders. Er stand in der Tür, ein Paar Eisen in der Hand.

„Prescott," rief sie erstaunt, „wie…"

Ihr Bruder hob eine Hand. Es war eine Geste, die Ana davon abhielt noch mehr zu sagen. Er sah müde aus und seine Augen zeigten die letzte Emotion, die Ana erwartet hatte zu sehen: Bedauern. Es sah aus, als sei er beinahe schon enttäuscht, dass er sie und Jack hier gefunden hatte, als hätte er gehofft, diesen Raum leer und verlassen vorzufinden.

Nur Sekunden später kam James Norrington ebenfalls durch die Tür, und _er_ wirkte völlig anders. Er war erleichtert. In seinen Augen leuchteten Triumph und Zufriedenheit.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir ihn," sagte er schlicht.

Prescott nickte. „Es scheint wohl so."

„Annie," fragte James, „hat er dich verletzt?"

Ana sah, wie der Pirat sich versteifte. Norringtons unausgesprochene Anschuldigung kränkten ihn. Gekränkt von der Vorstellung eine Frau zu verletzen. Sie lächelte innerlich. Unter seinem recht groben Äußeren war er doch tatsächlich ein Gentleman.

„Nein," antwortete Ana. Sie dachte nicht daran, ihren Platz hinter Jack aufzugeben.

Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass James dachte, Jack hätte sie aus der Festung entführt. Sicherlich hatte Prescott die Fakten richtig interpretiert. Er musste realisiert haben, dass sie ihre Ohnmacht nur vorgetäuscht und Sparrow irgendwie aus seiner Zelle befreit hatte. Ana sah ihren Bruder abwägend an. Er musste wissen, dass sie, genau wie der Pirat, Verbrechen gegen die Krone begangen hatte.

Natürlich wusste er es. Aber offensichtlich hatte er sich dagegen entschieden, irgendjemanden an seiner Erkenntnis teilhaben zu lassen. Er ließ seine Männer, seine Kollegen und seine Vorgesetzten glauben, dass sie in dieser Sache vollkommen unschuldig war. Für den Piraten würde es nicht gut ausgehen, aber Ana würde keines einzigen Verbrechens angeklagt werden. Sie legte ihren Kopf gedankenverloren auf die Seite. Prescott war sehr viel eher bereit dazu, die Regeln zu beugen, als er sie immer hatte Glauben machen wollen.

„Captain Tarret, Sir?"

„Ja?"

„Don Antonio und seine Männer sind gerade angekommen."

„Sehr gut," antwortete Prescott. „James, würdest du dich bitte um unsere spanischen _Freunde_ kümmern?"

James machte keine Anstalten, diese Bitte zu erfüllen. „Was ist mit Sparrow?"

„Diese Hütte ist von Maries umstellt. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er wegfliegen wird… wieder," sagte ihr Bruder, und warf ihr dabei einen warnenden Blick zu.

Ana war überrascht, dass Prescott gegenüber James solch einen Befehlston anschlug. Die beiden Männer waren Freunde. Sie sah in James fast einen dritten Bruder. Prescott war James zwar übergeordnet, da er seine Kommission ein paar Jahre vor ihm erhalten hatte, aber technisch gesehen, hatte er kein Recht, Norrington herumzukommandieren. Es war klar, dass James die Hütte nicht verlassen wollte, und ebenso offensichtlich wollte Prescott, dass er ging.

Während sie die Konfrontation zwischen den beiden Offizieren beobachtete, kam Ana in den Sinn, dass James sehr wohl wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nicht gehen, weil er argwöhnte, dass Prescott vorschnell handeln könnte. Er hatte sich schon immer an die Regeln gehalten, sehr viel mehr als Prescott. Seiner Meinung nach, war Sparrow ein Krimineller, der bestraft werden musste. Basta.

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Prescott. Wenn Don Cornado hier ist, um den Gefangenen mitzunehmen, sind wir dazu verpflichtet, Sparrow den spanischen Autoritäten auszuliefern."

„Sparrow hat auf britischem Boden Verbrechen verübt." Prescott starrten dem Piraten direkt in die Augen. „Ich bin dazu verpflichtet ihn in britischen Gewahrsam zu nehmen."

„Das wird Cornado nicht gefallen."

Ihr Bruder drehte sich schließlich um, um James anzusehen. „Das interessiert mich nicht wirklich."

„Prescott."

„Hör mit zu, James. Ich werde das nur einmal sagen," presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor." Don Antonio ist vollkommen verrückt. Er hat diesen Mann über ein Jahr auf seiner gottverdammten Insel gefangen gehalten und ihn beinahe zu Tode gefoltert. Kein Mensch verdient das. Pirat oder nicht." Ana hörte stumm zu, als ihr Bruder genau die Worte wiederholte, die sie ihm in La Cerradura an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Also, ich bitte dich. Geh nach draußen und stell sicher, dass Don Antonio so weit wie möglich von diesem Raum entfernt ist."

Ana konnte Jacks Gesichtsausdruck nicht sahen, als Prescott die Brutalität erwähnte, die er unter Don Antonios Kommando hatte erdulden müssen. Sie fragte sich, ob ihn diese schmerzvollen Erinnerungen jedes Mal heimsuchten, wenn Cornados Name erwähnt wurde. Sie bewegte sich hinter Jack, so dass James nicht sehen konnte was sie tat, und legte ihre Hand auf den Rücken des Piraten. Vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er gab ihr kein Zeichen, ob er ihre Berührung akzeptierte oder ablehnte, aber sie hoffte, dass sie ihn durch diese Geste bestärken konnte.

„Wieder mit Respekt, Prescott. Wenn wir Sparrow festnehmen, dann nehmen wir ihn nicht einfach in britischen Gewahrsam. Wir hängen ihn auf, nicht wahr?"

Prescott rollte mit den Augen.

„Er ist ein Pirat." James betonte seine Worte, als wäre sich außer ihm niemand dieser Tatsache bewusst. „Das ist Grund genug, jemanden aufzuhängen. Und _er_ ist aus dem Gefängnis geflohen, hat Don Cornado angegriffen, deine Schwester entführt und dein Pferd gestohlen!"

Norrington war geradezu außer sich, bei der Aussicht, den legendärsten Piraten der Karibik vor Gericht zu bringen, und das Desinteresse ihres Bruders schien ihn furchtbar aufzuregen. Prescott hingegen schien nur Bedauern zu empfinden, als er mit dem unausweichlichen Schicksal des Piraten konfrontiert wurde.

„Vielen Dank, James," antwortete er, und sein Tonfall war ganz der eines gelangweilten Aristokraten. „Ich verstehe die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Verbrechen sehr wohl, aber wir können ihn schlecht fünfmal aufhängen. Der Galgen tendiert dazu, seine Effektivität zu verlieren, sobald er einmal angewendet wurde."

James schürzte seine Lippen und wollte gerade eine Antwort formulieren, aber Prescott redete weiter.

„Nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, solltest du jetzt gehen, und dich um Don Cornado kümmern. Erkläre ihm die Situation und mach ihm klar, dass wir nicht vorhaben, ihm Sparrow auszuliefern."

James richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, und sah Prescott direkt in die Augen. Er salutierte. „Aye, aye, Sir," sagte er knapp.

„Prescott," begann Ana, sobald Norrington den Raum verlassen hatte, „was geht hier vor? Wie hast du diese Hütte gefunden?"

Er rieb sich die Augen. „Als Chris dir seinen Antrag machen wollte, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich irgendeinen Ort kennen würde, an dem ihr zwei ungestört sein würdet. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen hierher zu kommen."

„Das hättest du erwähnen können," meinte Ana.

„Es tut mir sehr leid. Es gibt da eine Höhle auf deinem eigenen Grundstück und eine weitere, nur drei Meilen östlich von hier. Wenn du also so freundlich wärst, deine Piratenfreunde irgendwo anders zu verstecken, werde ich dich nicht belästigen."

„Nun ja, du hättest ja nicht unbedingt die gesamte Armee hierher bringen müssen."

„Nein, ich denke, das hätte ich nicht. Aber ich hätte zum Beispiel erwähnen können, dass der Pirat nur mit deiner Hilfe geflohen sein konnte, nachdem wir Cornado eingeschlossen in Sparrows Zelle gefunden haben."

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie entdeckt worden waren, warf Jack Ana einen Blick zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie Cornado eingeschlossen hatte.

„Ich dachte, hinter Gittern wäre er gut aufgehoben," sagte sie zögernd.

„Um Himmels Willen, Annie. Du hast einem Piraten geholfen, aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen und du hast mein Pferd gestohlen. Nur Gott weiß, was du in den letzten Tagen sonst noch alles angestellt hast, von dem ich nichts mitbekommen habe. Wenn man das alles bedenkt, hast du es genau so verdient zu hängen, wie er."

Prescott durchquerte den Raum, doch Jack trat ihm in den Weg, bevor er Ana erreichen konnte. Prescott hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sparrow wird nicht von Cornado nach Spanien gebracht werden." Prescotts Worte waren an seine Schwester gerichtet, aber er sah Jack an, als er sprach.

„Sehr löblich, mein Freund. Von einem Tod gerettet, nur um einem anderen überantwortet zu werden."

Prescott hielt die Eisen hoch, die er bei sich getragen hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Sparrow."

„Captain," sagte Jack. Er hielt ihrem Bruder seine Arme entgegen.

„Das ist falsch," flüsterte Ana, als Prescott die Hemdsärmel des Piraten nach oben schob.

Sie konnte hören, wie ihr Bruder scharf die Luft einsog, als er Sparrows Handgelenke sah. Deutlich sichtbare Narben, von Wunden, die wieder und wieder geöffnet worden waren, zogen sich um seine Gelenke. Der Körper dieses Mannes war übersäht von den bleibenden Erinnerungen an die Brutalität des Kommandanten von La Cerradura.

Die Eisen fielen auf das Bett. Prescott trat näher an Sparrow heran und sah ihm direkt in die dunklen Augen. „Schlagt mich," verlangte er.

„Was?" fragte Ana erstaunt.

„Schlagt mich. Nehmt mein Schwert an Euch und brecht durch das Fenster aus. Wenn Ihr der Mann seid, den meine Schwester in Euch sieht, dann seid Ihr lang verschwunden, bevor die Marines auch nur merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn nicht, dann werdet Ihr dem Galgen nur mit einem Verbrechen mehr auf Eurer Liste gegenübertreten."

Ana fühlte unzählig viele Emotionen in sich aufsteigen. Sie würde niemals in der Lage sein, den Dank, den sie gegenüber ihrem Bruder empfand, in Worte zu fassen. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur umarmen, ihm sagen, dass sie sich keinen besseren großen Bruder vorstellen konnte. Doch bevor sie auch nur die Chance bekam es zu versuchen, schlug Jack Prescott ins Gesicht, holte den Offizier mit nur einem Schlag von den Füßen. Er ließ keinen Raum für Fehler. Jack nahm Prescotts Waffen an sich und zog Ana in Richtung Fenster.

„Zeit zu gehen, Liebes."


	22. Konfrontation in einer Höhle

**21. Konfrontation in einer Höhle**

Anamaria stolperte in die Höhle. Ihre Bauchwunde schmerzte höllisch und sie konnte sehen, dass auch Jacks Verletzungen ihren Tribut forderten. Prescott hatte diese Höhle erwähnt, die nur drei Meilen von der Hütte im Wald entfernt war, doch sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie Jamaika zehnmal umrundet. Jack hatte ihre geistige Gesundheit ernsthaft angezweifelt, als sie vorgeschlagen hatte, diese Höhle aufzusuchen, besonders, weil ihr Bruder von ihrer Existenz wusste. Sie hatte jedoch argumentiert, dass Prescott diese Höhle bestimmt nicht ohne Grund erwähnt hatte. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie seinen Hinweis aufgriffen und hierher kamen. Auf jeden Fall waren sie jetzt hier, und sie waren zumindest im Moment sicher.

Die Sonne begann gerade über den Horizont aufzusteigen und sie konnten es nicht riskieren, bei Tageslicht auf der Straße gesehen zu werden. Jeder, dem sie über den Weg liefen, würde sie nur zu gerne verraten. Also gab es nur zwei Alternativen: Diese Höhle, oder zurück ins Gefängnis.

„Warum hast du mich mitgenommen?" fragte Ana, als sie sich setzte, den Rücken gegen die kühle Felswand lehnend.

Der Pirat sank neben ihr zu Boden. „Warum bist du mitgekommen?" konterte er mit einer Gegenfrage und die traf sie vollkommen unvorbereitet.

Warum war sie mit ihm gegangen? Als Prescott Sparrow dazu aufgefordert hatte aus der Hütte zu verschwinden, hatte ihr Bruder höchstwahrscheinlich damit gerechnet, dass sie zurückblieb. In jenem Moment war Ana einfach mitgegangen, weil die Hand des Piraten auf ihrem Arm gelegen hatte. Er fiel ihr schwer, vor sich selbst zuzugeben, dass Jacks Berührung sie dazu bringen konnte, einfach alles zu tun. Wie schwierig würde es erst sein, ihm das zu sagen?

„Nach all dem Ärger, den ich wegen dir hatte," begann sie, „wollte ich vielleicht einfach nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht einfach losziehst und dich wieder einfangen lässt."

Ana wusste, dass sie mit Jack nicht ehrlich war. Aber er war ein Pirat, und sobald er mit einem brauchbaren Plan aufwarten konnte, würde er in den endlosen Weiten der Karibik verschwinden. Die See würde ihn sich zurückholen, und sie, Ana, würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Also, warum sollte sie ihn wissen lassen, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete? Sie würde es sich nur selbst schwerer machen, ihn davonsegeln zu sehen.

„Ich wette, mein Bruder wusste nicht, worauf er sich einlässt, als er dir gesagt hat, du sollst ihn schlagen," grübelte Ana.

„Ich musste es doch realistisch aussehen lassen, Liebes. Hab nur Anordnungen befolgt," sagte Jack. Er legte beide Unterarme auf seine Knie und verschränkte die Finger ineinander.

„Oh, sicher. Ich wette, du hast in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie Befehle von irgendjemandem angenommen."

Sparrow lachte.

„Hmm," fuhr Ana fort. „Er lacht. Das heißt, ich liege falsch. Richtig? Nun, denn. Kläre mich auf."

„Was willst du wissen?" Jack hatte den Ring abgestreift, den er trug, und bewegte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Er war nervös. Ana wusste mittlerweile, dass er es nicht mochte, direkte Fragen zu beantworten. Er schien allgemein nicht gern über sich selbst zu reden. Ana wusste allerdings nicht, warum. Was war Jack passiert, dass es ihn glauben machte, er müsse sich selbst derart bedeckt halten?

„Na gut," sagte sie schließlich. „Was warst du, bevor du Captain Jack Sparrow wurdest?"

„Kürzer."

Ana lächelte traurig. Es war beinahe so, als könne Jack sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran, so dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Ana wollte unbedingt wissen, was dem Piraten geschehen war, um ihn so misstrauisch zu machen. Und beinahe genau so sehr wünschte sie sich, sie könnte das Kribbeln ignorieren, das sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, seit sie Jack so nahe war. Ana konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was diesen Piraten von all den anderen Männern unterschied, die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Wieso störte es sie so sehr, dass er nicht in der Lage zu sein schien, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Was machte das schon?

„Warum hast du für mich gebetet?" Jacks Stimme durchbrach ihre Gedanken.

Ana drehte sich zu dem Piraten um. Er sah sie nicht an. Er starrte stur geradeaus, wahrscheinlich in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Die Kohle, die seine Augen umrahmt hatte, war fast vollkommen verschwunden und seltsamerweise ließ ihn das jünger aussehen, als Ana ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Jünger, und weniger erschöpft.

„Ich habe für dich gebetet, weil du nicht für dich selbst beten konntest," antwortete sie, „und weil ich Angst hatte."

„Wovor?"

„Vor dem, was Cornado dir angetan hat."

„Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum hat es dich gekümmert, was er mit mir angetan hat?"

Jacks Worte trafen Ana direkt in die Seele. Alles Draufgängerische und der kräftige Akzent waren aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, als wäre das alles nur Theater gewesen. Jetzt klang er beinahe deprimiert.

Dieses Monster hatte seinen Arm angezündet, und Jack konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie Mitleid für ihn empfunden hatte. Was hatte er von ihr erwartet? Dass sie einfach wegsehen würde?

„Ich könnte dich das Selbe fragen," sagte Ana. „Als Cornado mich angeschrieen hat, hast du eingegriffen. Du wusstest, dass er wütend sein würde. Also, warum hast du das getan?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Jack sie ansah und die Maske, die er gewöhnlich trug, um seiner Gefühle zu verbergen, begann zu versagen. Er sah beinahe verletzt aus.

„Ich konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie er einer Frau Gewalt antut," antwortete er, als wäre diese Tatsache offensichtlich.

Ana legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie konnte die hässliche Narbe durch den Stoff fühlen. „Und ich konnte nicht daneben stehen, und zusehen, wie er dir Gewalt antut."

Seine letzten Schutzwälle schienen in sich zusammen zu fallen. Ana konnte sehen, dass er traurig und verletzt war. Sie konnte sehen, dass er ihre Freundlichkeit nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Sie erkannte, dass dieses einfache Gebet ihm durch die Zeit im Gefängnis geholfen hatte, weil noch niemand es je für nötig befunden hatte, für ihn zu beten. Und dann, irgendwie, gelang es Jack, seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen. Er entzog ihr seinen Arm, stand auf, und ging hinüber zum Eingang der Höhle. Ana erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihm. Sie hatte noch niemals so viel Schmerz in einem Menschen gesehen. Jack stand, gegen die Felswand gelehnt, und starrte blicklos in den Sonnenaufgang, als Ana bei ihm ankam.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen," murmelte er mit flacher Stimme.

„Was hätte ich nicht tun sollen?"

„Für mich zu beten."

„Wieso nicht?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Weil sich nur der Teufel um einen Piraten schert."

„Nun, bei den meisten Piraten würde ich zustimmen. Aber du bist nicht _die meisten Piraten_, Jack."

„Was macht dich da so sicher, Schätzchen?" knurrte er.

Es war der gefürchtete Captain Jack Sparrow, der nun mit ihr sprach. Er hatte den gleichen Tonfall aufgesetzt, wie an jenem Tag in ihrem Garten. Er hatte sie bedroht, hatte versucht, sie so sehr zu ängstigen, dass sie ihm ihr Geld überlassen würde. Doch dieses Mal, durchschaute die das Theater. Er war nicht der Mann, den die Stadtbewohner fürchteten. Er war kein kalter, gefühlloser Pirat, der sich nur fürs Plündern und Brandschatzen interessierte. Er war nicht dieser leicht verrückte, stets betrunkene Frauenheld. Er konnte es sein, wenn er es wollte, aber sie hatten den Mann gesehen, der sich hinter dieser Fassade verbarg.

„Ich bin sicher, weil ich es gesehen habe. Du versuchst vielleicht, es vor jedem zu verstecken, aber das kannst du nicht. Du hast dich gegen Cornado gestellt, als er seinen Sohn töten wollte. Du hast dich gegen ihn gestellt, als er mich bedroht hat. Warum sollte ein Pirat so etwas tun, Jack?"

„Ein Pirat würde alles tun, um zu bekommen, was er will, Liebes," spottete er, und ließ seine Augen hungrig über Anas Körper wandern.

Jack versuchte ihr Angst zu machen, und es funktionierte. Zuerst. Aber Ana begann zu verstehen, was er tat. Er war derjenige, der Angst hatte. Er hatte sie zu nah an sich heran gelassen.

„Hör' auf damit!" verlangte sie mit all der Autorität, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Wenn du so entschlossen bist, meiner Frage auszuweichen, werde ich sie für dich beantworten. Ich sage dir, warum ein Pirat all das tun würde. Du hast es getan, weil du nicht dieser böse Pirat bist, über den in den Geschichten erzählt wird."

„Bin ich nicht?"

„Nein. Jack Sparrow, so sehr du auch versuchst es zu verbergen, du bist ein guter Mann."

Das lüsterne Grinsen des Piraten begann zu verblassen.

„Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mann bist, weil ich meine Zeit nicht mit einem typischen Piraten vergeudet hätte. Ich hätte dich ohne zu Zögern diesem ersten spanischen Soldaten ausgeliefert, der in mein Haus gekommen ist."

„Warum hast du das nicht?"

„Si, Señora," Ana wirbelte herum, und sah, wie Don Antonio mit gezogenem Schwert in den Höhleneingang trat. „warum habt Ihr das nicht?"

* * *

Vielen Dank für das Feedback. Ich freu mich immer wenn ich Kritik bekomme, aber ich möchte euch nochmal daran erinnern, dass dies hier eine Übersetzung ist. Tipp- und Satzbaufehler werde ich gern jederzeit korrigieren, aber den Inhalt der Story oder die Grundaussage der Sätze werde ich nicht ändern.

Über Reviews würde ich mich wieder sehr freuen.

Lg  
RavannaVen


	23. Das Blatt wendet sich

**22. Das Blatt wendet sich  
**

„Warum hast du das nicht?"

„Si, Señora," Ana wirbelte herum, und sah, wie Don Antonio mit gezogenem Schwert in den Höhleneingang trat. „Warum habt Ihr das nicht?"

Ana stockte der Atem, und für einen Moment fürchtete sie, dass ihr Herz niemals wieder zu einem normalen Rhythmus zurückfinden würde. Don Antonio! Jack hatte das Schwert in der Höhle gelassen. Wenn er allein gewesen wäre, hätte er das Monster wohl getötet, und sie beide könnten einfach in den Sonnenaufgang verschwinden. Doch der Spanier hatte offensichtlich realisiert, dass es für ihn sehr viel sicherer war, wenn er Verstärkung mitbrachte. Prescott stand neben dem Teufel von La Cerradura. Er hatte eine hässliche Schramme an der Stirn, und die rechte Seite seines Gesichts begann sich bereits dunkel zu verfärben. Aber Prescott hatte sie schon einmal entkommen lassen.

Der Pirat könnte Cornado trotzdem töten, wenn Ana ihren Bruder davon überzeugen würde wegzusehen. Vielleicht könnte Ana Prescott sogar dazu bringen Cornado selbst aus dem Weg zu räumen. Doch der Spanier musste auch das vorhergesehen haben.

James Norrington erschien als Nächster, in einer Hand mehrere eiserne Handschellen haltend. Er war offensichtlich das Ass in Don Antonios Ärmel. Wenn Jack Cornado töten sollte, würde James ihn mit Freude festnehmen und ihn zum Marktplatz der Stadt eskortieren, um ihn aufzuhängen. Natürlich gab es immer noch die Chance, dass Jack sich erfolgreich gegen Norrington wehren konnte, aber das würde ihnen trotzdem nichts nützen. Ana konnte Prescott unmöglich dazu bringen, den Tod eines Mit-Offiziers zu ignorieren, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser ein Freund war, so wie James. Also, selbst wenn Jack es schaffen könnte, Norrington zu besiegen, würde Prescott ihn an den Galgen bringen.

„Ana, was geht hier vor?" unterbrach James Anas durcheinander wirbelnde Gedanken. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du die Möglichkeit hattest, Sparrow der Gerichtsbarkeit auszuliefern, und es nicht getan hast?"

In einem Anflug von Klarheit begann Ana zu verstehen, warum Jack es vermied, direkte Fragen zu beantworten. Sie war in eine Ecke gedrängt worden. James hatte sie gerade beschuldigt, sich mit einem Piraten zusammengetan zu haben, einem Feind der Krone. Ihr Freund James Norrington hatte sie gerade des Landesverrats beschuldigt! Selbst wenn sie aus dieser Situation heraustreten könnte, um James beiseite zu nehmen und ihm ihre Handlungen zu erklären, würde er sie nicht verstehen. Jack Sparrow würde immer ein Pirat sein. Und ihre Entscheidung einen Piraten zu verteidigen wäre immer falsch.

„Ist das eine Frage, oder eine Anklage?" wollte Ana wissen. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ihr ganzes Leben lang, war sie verurteilt worden. Ihre dunkle Haut war für die Menschen Grund genug gewesen, sich eine Meinung über Ana zu bilden, ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, für sich selbst zu sprechen. Sie war Dr. Tarrets _anderes_ Kind gewesen. Sie war das _bedauerliche Mädchen_ gewesen, das Chris Laffley geheiratet hatte. Jetzt war sie das _dumme Kind_, das sich dazu entschieden hatte, einem Piraten zu helfen. Ende der Geschichte.

James hatte unter Chris gedient, und er war Prescotts Freund. Es schien fast so, als hätte sie ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass er anders sei. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass er ihr zuhören würde, bevor er sich eine Meinung bildete.

„Natürlich ist es eine Frage," antwortete James. Er sah einwenig verwirrt aus.

„Natürlich," wiederholte Ana, James' Tonfall imitierend. „Es ist eine Frage, die du dir bereits selbst beantwortet hast, nicht wahr?"

James Augen weiteten sich. Er war bisher niemals das Ziel von Anas Ärger gewesen.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich darauf antworten würde? Hm? Wäre es für dich einfacher, wenn ich einfach gestehen würde? Dann könntest du uns beide aufhängen."

„Annie," mischte sich Prescott zum ersten Mal in die Diskussion ein. Allem Anschein nach, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, Prescott. Ich möchte wissen, was James tun will. Ist es so wichtig, die Welt von einem bösen Piraten zu befreien, dass du bereit bist, mich ebenfalls zu verhaften? Und das nur, um von Admiral Fornin ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu bekommen?"

„Ich fürchte, dass Ihr die Situation etwas zu stark vereinfacht," unterbrach Don Cornado. Er trat näher an Ana heran und gestikulierte mit seiner freien Hand. „Capitán Norrington ist durch das Gesetz gebunden, Euch für Eure Taten zu verhaften. Das ist seine Pflicht." Cornado betonte das Wort _Pflicht_, als er immer näher an Ana heran trat. „Jemanden aufzuhängen, der sich des Landes_verrats_ schuldig gemacht hat, ist nicht seine Entscheidung. Es ist das _Gesetz_." Wieder betonte er die Schlüsselwörter in seinem Satz.

„Das ist nah genug, Freundchen." Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat Jack zwischen Cornado und Ana.

„Don Cornado hat absolut recht, Annie," stimmte Norrington zu. Er schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sich jemand auf seine Seite schlug, und er ignorierte die Blicke, die Jack und ihr Bruder ihm zuwarfen, geflissentlich. Prescott war mittlerweile ebenfalls vorgetreten, so dass er schließlich zwischen Don Antonio und dem Piraten stand.

„James…" begann Ana.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich werde euch beide verhaften."

James ging an dem Spanier vorbei und händigte ihrem Bruder ein Paar Handschellen aus. Prescott griff nach dem Arm des Piraten, und Ana hatte den flüchtigen Eindruck, dass er Jack irgendetwas zuflüsterte. Norrington kam vor ihr zum Stehen und schloss die Handschellen auf. Er schien es kaum abwarten zu können, sie endlich zu benutzen.

„Captain Norrington," sagte Prescott in schroffem Tonfall, „Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich vor, meine Schwester in Eisen zu legen?"

„Sie hat sich des Landesverrats schuldig gemacht."

„Hat sie das? Das ist ja interessant. Ich war bisher immer der Meinung, dass man vor Gericht schuldig gesprochen werden muss, bevor das Urteil feststeht." Ana sah das Feuer in den blauen Augen ihres Bruders.

„Sie wird des Verrats beschuldigt," führte James mit leicht erhobener Stimme aus.

„In der Tat."

„Also muss sie in Eisen gelegt werden. Genau wie jeder andere Kriminelle auch."

„Ihr seht auch alles nur schwarz oder weiß, nicht wahr mein Freund?"

Prescott räusperte sich, in dem Versuch, Sparrow zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Es fällt mir schwer, das zugeben zu müssen, aber der Pirat hat hier ein Argument, James. Sie wurde eines Verbrechens angeklagt. Das macht sie nicht zu einer Kriminellen." James sah aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, aber Prescott fuhr ohne zu zögern fort. „Außerdem ist sie eine Lady. Und sie wird als solche behandelt werden. Du wirst sie _nicht_ in Eisen legen!"

Erst die Worte ihres Bruders machten Ana bewusst, dass er Jack die Handschellen auch noch nicht angelegt hatte. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie ihren Blick zwischen den Gesichtern von Jack und Prescott hin und her wandern ließ. Ihr Bruder hatte irgendetwas vor, auch Jack schien das zu bemerken.

„Prescott, das nehme ich dir übel. Ich habe deine Schwester immer mit äußerstem Respekt behandelt," sagte James.

„Señor, ich muss protestieren. Ihr könnt der Lady keine besonderen Privilegien einräumen, nur weil sie zur Familie gehört."

„Euer Protest wurde vermerkt, Don Antonio," antwortete Prescott in herablassendem Tonfall. „Und James, ob du es mir nun übel nimmst oder nicht, du wirst meiner Schwester keine Handschellen anlegen."

„Aber…"

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, James. Sie ist doch keine Gefahr für dich." Prescotts Blick traf den von Ana für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er hatte definitiv etwas vor. „Es ist doch nicht so, als ob sie eine Waffe gegen dich erheben würde."

Eine Waffe? Prescott hatte die Waffe gerade genau auf dieselbe Weise betont, wie zuvor diese Höhle. Er erwartete, dass sie irgendetwas tat. Aber was? Es schien nicht so, als hätte ihr Bruder eine Pistole. Jack hatte mit Sicherheit keine. Und James… James. Ana ließ ihren Blick zu James Taille wandern. Natürlich trug er eine Pistole bei sich. Er war schließlich einem Piraten auf der Spur. Er würde so viele Waffen wie möglich bei sich haben wollen.

Sie konnte fast nicht glauben, dass ihr Bruder so etwas von ihr erwartete. Wollte er wirklich, dass sie James Pistole an sich nahm?

Ana erinnerte sich an das Gewicht der Steinschlosspistole in ihren Händen, nachdem sie das Leben des spanischen Soldaten genommen hatte. Der Gedanke daran, wieder eine Waffe anzufassen, jagte einen kalten Schauer über ihren Rücken. Und obendrein, warum sollten James oder auch Don Antonio glauben, dass sie wusste, wie man eine Pistole handhabte? Soweit sie wusste, war keinem von ihnen klar, dass sie es gewesen war, die den Spanier getötet hatte. Aber… Prescott hatte Jack noch immer nicht in Eisen gelegt.

Natürlich!

Jack war ein Pirat.

Cornado und James glaubten, dass Piraten die übelsten Kreaturen waren, die auf Erden wandelten, vollkommen ohne moralische Skrupel. Er würde sicher wissen, wie er mit der Pistole umzugehen hatte, und er würde keine Angst haben, sie auch zu benutzen. Alles was sie tun musste, war James die Pistole abzunehmen und sie an Jack weiterzugeben. Sie lächelte beinahe, als sie realisierte, wie brillant ihr Bruder war und wie sehr er sich doch von dem Menschen unterschied, für den sie ihn immer gehalten hatte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen streckte Ana ihre Hand aus und griff nach der Pistole und bevor irgendjemand begriff was geschah, schloss der Pirat seine Finger um den Griff der Waffe. Mir seiner freien Hand hielt er Ana an ihrem Arm und zog sie mit sich, als er rasch ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, eine größere Distanz zwischen sich und die Soldaten bringend. Er lehnte sich so nah an sie heran, dass seine Lippen beinahe ihr Ohr berührten: „Das Blatt wendet sich, Liebes."

* * *

Reviews? O.o 


	24. Das Duell

**23. Ein Duell**

„Das Blatt wendet sich, Liebes," wisperte Jack. Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr. Ana versuchte den Wust von ungehörigen Gedanken wegzublinzeln, der ihren Verstand überflutete, als der Pirat so nah an sie herantrat. Sie benahm sich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, und das mitten in einer Situation, in der es buchstäblich um Leben und Tod ging. Das alles hier konnte wirklich gehörig schief gehen und sie stand hier, mit ganz und gar ungehörigen Bildern im Kopf, die sie und einen gewissen Piraten betrafen.

„Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde." Die Stimme von James Norrington brach durch die angespannte Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Er starrte Prescott an, und seine Hände schlossen sich immer wieder zu Fäusten und öffneten sich wieder, als wolle er sie um den Hals des anderen Offiziers legen.

Prescott begegnete James wütendem Starren mit einem kalten, ruhigen Blick. Er war von Anas Handlungen nicht im Geringsten überrascht. „Was willst du hiermit andeuten?"

„Andeuten?" wiederholte Norrington. „Prescott, du hast Annie praktisch gesagt, dass sie meine Pistole nehmen soll!"

„Ich habe nichts in der Art getan," antwortete Prescott, „und ich warne dich, James. Du bewegst dich bedenklich nah an einer Insubordination."

„Und ich warne dich. Das hier ist nicht die Loyalty und ich bin keiner von deinen Leutnants. Du magst vielleicht auf deinem Schiff Gott spielen können, Prescott, aber das hier ist nicht dein Schiff und du bist nicht Gott."

Mit nur wenigen kurzen Schritten hatte Prescott den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden und starrte nun auf James herab. „Du solltest dir auf deine Zunge beißen, wenn du die Absicht hast, sie zu behalten."

„Bedrohst du mich etwa?"

„Ja."

„Gentlemen," unterbrach Cornado den Streit zwischen den Offizieren. „Ist das alles wirklich nötig?"

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Don Antonio," zischte James. „Wenn Prescott bei der Flucht dieses Piraten geholfen hat, hat er sich ebenfalls des Landesverrats schuldig gemacht."

„Das mag wahr sein, aber es ist irrelevant. Seine Taten werden sich nicht auszahlen."

„Was meint Ihr?"

Ana fühlte, wie Sparrows Körper sich versteifte, als Cornado an James und ihrem Bruder vorbeiging, und sich vor sie stellte. Sie hörte das vielsagende Klicken, als Jack die Pistole entsicherte.

„Mach noch einen Schritt, und er ist dein letzter, Freundchen."

Der Spanier hielt inne, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, Sparrow zu antworten. „Ich meine, Capitán Norrington, dass dieser Pirat, selbst wenn er… wieder entkommen sollte," Er unterbrach sich, um ihrem Bruder einen wissenden Blick zuzuwerfen, „allein auf einer Insel voller Feinde ist. Er kann sich nicht für immer hinter einer Frau verstecken."

Ana starrte in Don Antonios hasserfüllte graue Augen. Er versuchte, Sparrow zu provozieren, in der Hoffnung, dass er mit seinen Kommentaren den Stolz des Piraten treffen konnte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr hilflos. Was konnte sie schon sagen, um Jack davon abzuhalten, gegen den Spanier zu kämpfen? Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Cornado mit schmutzigen Tricks arbeiten würde, und sie hatte Angst um Jack.

„Du täuscht dich, Vater."

Ana fühlte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sah, wie Miguel Cornado aus den Schatten hervortrat. Er trug nicht länger die Uniform der spanischen Seestreitkräfte. Ein einfaches graues Hemd, eine schwarze Hose, in Kombination mit seinen dunklen Haaren, die ihm lose bis auf die Schultern fielen, ließen ihn beinahe selbst wie einen Piraten aussehen.

„Vater?" hörte Ana ihren Bruder fragen. „Was geht hier vor, zum Teufel? Ich dachte, Euer Sohn sei tot."

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Verwirrung, Capitán Tarret. Ich bin Miguel Cornado, und obwohl es meinem Vater lieber wäre, wenn ich tot wäre, bin ich doch sehr wohl am Leben."

Prescott hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Seht, letztes Jahr hat mein Vater mich zu einem Duell gefordert. Ich habe gewonnen, aber ich weigerte mich, ihn zu töten."

Ana beobachtete Prescotts Gesicht, als er sich Miguels Erklärung anhörte. Er sah nicht mehr den jüngeren Spanier an. Sein Blick war auf Don Antonio fixiert, und in seinen Augen stand die beginnende Erkenntnis, dass dieser Tyrann versucht hatte, seinen eigenen Sohn zu töten.

„Er hat mir in den Rücken geschossen und er hätte die Sache auch beendet, wenn Jack Sparrow nicht eingegriffen hätte."

„Sparrow!" Norrington tat sich offensichtlich schwer damit, diese Tatsache zu verdauen.

„Si," Miguel nickte. „Wenn er nicht gehandelt hätte, wäre ich jetzt tot, so wie mein Vater es wollte."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Piraten.

„Señor Sparrow, ich schulde Euch mein Leben."

„Ihr schuldet mir überhaupt nichts."

„Ich schulde Euch alles. Und es ist eine Schuld, die ich nie begleichen kann." Miguel zog sein Schwert und stellte sich seinem Vater entgegen. „Aber ich kann es versuchen."

Cornado bewegte sich entgegengesetzt zu seinem Sohn. Er lachte leise. „Wir sind bereits an diesem Punkt gewesen, und du konntest mich nicht töten."

Miguel warf sich vorwärts. Die Klinge seines Schwertes traf mit einem hässlichen Geräusch auf die von Don Antonio und der ältere Mann stolperte zurück.

„Ich habe dich damals nicht getötet, Vater. Aber sei dir sicher, diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal machen."

Ana zuckte zusammen, als die stählernen Klingen wieder und wieder aufeinander trafen. Miguel kämpfte mit Leidenschaft und Mut, Don Cornado mit der eisernen Disziplin eines Mannes, der es gewöhnt war, seine Ehre verteidigen zu müssen.

Prescott war vorsichtig näher an Ana und Jack herangerückt, während Captain Norrington damit beschäftigt war, das Duell zu verfolgen.

„Captain Sparrow, Ihr solltet gehen," flüsterte er. „Niemand wird es bemerken, ehe dieser Kampf vorüber ist."

Als sie sich umwandte, um den Piraten anzusehen, stellte Ana fest, dass der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen bereits auf ihr ruhte. Es sah beinahe so aus, als erwartete er ihre Erlaubnis. Plötzlich wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er bleiben würde, sollte sie ihn darum bitten. Irgendwie wusste Ana, dass der Pirat diese Chance auf ihre Bitte hin ungenutzt verstreichen lassen würde. Sie konnte hören, dass die beiden Spanier noch immer kämpften, doch alles was sie sah, waren Jacks dunkle, braune Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging.

„Ja, Jack. Sieh zu, dass du hier weg kommst." Ana hörte ihre Worte, aber es schien, als kämen sie von irgendjemand anderem.

Jack hatte genug gelitten, weil er versucht hatte, sie zu beschützen. Wenn er nicht versucht hätte ihr zu helfen, nachdem sie von Cornado niedergestochen worden war, hätten sie ihn niemals verhaften und in die Festung bringen können. Er wäre nicht in dieser Situation, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre. Sie blinzelte, um die Erinnerungen an das Gefängnis zu vertreiben. Er hatte bereits viel für sie getan. Zu viel.

Jack nickte. „Ich werde die hier erstmal behalten, Kumpel," sagte er, und wedelte mit Prescotts Pistole. Prescott nickte. Der Pirat steckte die Waffe in seinen Gürtel und fuhr dann mit seiner Hand über Anas Wange. „Anamaria," flüsterte er. Er lächelte, und dieses Lächeln reichte bis in seine schokoladenfarbenen Augen. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück, und dann ging er.

Ana kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er gehen würde. Sie würde nicht weinen, wegen etwas, mit dem sie von Anfang an gerechnet hatte. Bevor sie jedoch die einzelne Träne wegwischen konnte, die ihr die Wange hinunterlief, wurde sie gewaltsam zurück in die Realität gebracht. Miguels Körper stieß gegen ihren und beide gingen zu Boden. Ana schrie auf, als sie mit dem Bauch auf den rauen Fels fiel, und sich ihre Wunde mit einem wütenden Stechen bemerkbar machte. Miguel kniete sich neben sie.

„Seid Ihr in… „

Der junge Spanier unterbrach sich plötzlich. Sein Atem stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ana starrte entsetzt in das vernarbte Gesicht Miguels. Etwas Warmes lief über ihren Arm. Don Cornado zog sein Schwert aus dem Körper seines Sohnes und stieß ihn brutal zu Boden. Ana hörte jemanden schreien, und sie realisierte erst sehr viel später, dass sich der Schrei von ihren eigenen Lippen gelöst hatte.

„Miguel?" Sie versuchte verzweifelt, seine Wunde mit ihren Händen zu bedecken, aber sie konnte beinahe fühlen, wie er ihr entglitt. „Miguel, halte durch." Ihre Unterlippe zitterte unkontrolliert, als sie sah, wie Miguel um jeden einzelnen Atemzug kämpfte.

„A- anamaria," flüsterte er, als er ihre Hand, die sie auf seine Wunde gepresst hatte, in die seine nahm.

„Nein. Nein. Versuche nicht zu sprechen."

„Sag' J-jack… Sag ihm, dass es mir Leid tut."

So sehr sie auch kämpfte, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als Miguels Gesichtszüge sich entspannten und seine Hand aus der ihren rutschte. Sie erhob sich vorsichtig. Prescott war ohne zu zögern an ihrer Seite, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Ana starrte ungläubig auf ihre Hände. Sie waren bedeckt mit Blut. Dem Blut eines guten Mannes.

„Wie konntet Ihr nur?" rief sie.

„Ihr vergesst. Er war es, der mich herausgefordert hat, Señora." Don Antonios Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen.

„Er war Euer Sohn!" Ana befreite sich aus der beschützenden Umarmung ihres Bruders.

„Er war eine Enttäuschung. Und er war ein Narr zu denken, dass er mich schlagen könnte."

„Du Bastard!" Ana schrie ihre Wut aus sich heraus, als sie Cornado, mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, ins Gesicht schlug. Das Lächeln wurde ihm regelrecht aus dem Gesicht gewischt, ersetzt durch das Blut seines Sohnes.

„Das war ein Fehler," knurrte Cornado. Er griff nach Anas Arm, wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gedrückt wurde, und hob sein Schwert. Sie konnte den kalten Stahl an ihrem Hals fühlen.

„Cornado, was zum Teufel denkt Ihr Euch dabei?" schrie Prescott.

„Eure Schwester muss lernen, wo ihr Platz ist."

„Lasst sie gehen," verlangte Norrington.

„Oder was? Wollt Ihr mich einsperren?"

„Ich werde Euch eigenhändig aufhängen." Ana hatte noch nie solchen Ärger in der Stimme von James gehört.

„Oh, der Meinung bin ich nicht," antwortete Cornado. Er hatte seinen Blick auf ihren Bruder fixiert und drückte die Klinge seines Schwertes noch stärker gegen ihren Hals. „Ich denke, dass Eure Schwester mich begleiten wird."

„Euch begleiten?"

„Si, es ist eine lange Reise bis nach Spanien. Sie wird mir Gesellschaft leisten."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!" keifte Ana. Der Gedanke daran, auch nur eine kurze Zeit in Don Cornados Gegenwart verbringen zu müssen, verursachte ihr Übelkeit.

Cornado erhöhte den Druck der Schwertklinge weiter, und sie konnte spüren, wie der Stahl in ihre Haut schnitt.

„Ich fürchte, Ihr habt keine andere Wahl."

„Was macht Euch so sicher, dass ich zulasse, dass Ihr Kingston mit meiner Schwester verlassen könnt?"

Ana spürte, wie der Spanier mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wenn Ihr es nicht tut, werde ich sie töten."

„Nicht wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, Freundchen." James und Prescott wirbelten herum, um sich dem Sprecher zuzuwenden, doch Ana wusste wer es war: Jack Sparrow. Er stand mit gezogener Pistole hinter ihnen und starrte Cornado mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Jack!"

„Ah, der heldenhafte Pirat kehrt zurück, um seine Herzensdame zu retten."

Sparrow entsicherte die Waffe.

„Unglücklicherweise wird es Eueren Namen nicht reinwaschen, wenn Ihr mich tötet, Señor Sparrow."

„Nein. Aber ich werde mich ein ganzes Stück besser fühlen."

Der laute Knall brach sich mehrmals zwischen den eng aneinander stehenden Bäumen, als Jack abdrückte. Ana fühlte, wie Cornados Kopf zurückgerissen wurde und sein Körper sich versteifte. Das Schwert des Spaniers fiel klappernd zu Boden und er sank in sich zusammen.

Nur einen Herzschlag später hatte Prescott seine kleine Schwester in die Arme genommen, um zu verhindern, dass sie die blutige Masse sah, die der Pirat aus Cornados Gesicht gemacht hatte.

Ana ließ sich fallen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Prescotts Mantel und weinte. Nicht für Miguel, Jack, Findley oder Christopher. Ana weinte schließlich für sich selbst.

„James," sagte er leise, „geh zur Festung und sage ihnen was passiert ist. Bring ein paar Männer mit, die sich um _das hier_ kümmern sollen."

„Was ist mit Sparrow?"

Ana zog sich von ihrem Bruder zurück. Durch tränenverschleierte Augen starrte sie über Prescotts Schulter.

Jack Sparrow war verschwunden.


	25. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Ist das alles, Madame?"

„Ja, ich danke dir, Sarah," antwortete Ana. Sie stand auf ihrem Balkon und hielt den alten ledernen Dreispitz ihres Mannes in den Händen. Es war nur wenige Tage her, dass ein Pirat in ihrem Garten aufgetaucht war, und ihr Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Vor drei Nächten hatte sie mit dem Piraten in den Schatten dieses Balkons gestanden, nachdem sie einen spanischen Soldaten erschossen hatte, um diesen Piraten zu beschützen. Sie hatten Don Cornado beobachtet und gebetet, dass niemand ihr Versteck entdecken würde. Der Pirat hatte den Kommandanten angestarrt, den Mann, der ihn über ein Jahr lang gefoltert hatte, ohne auch nur die Spur eines Gefühls zu zeigen. In diesem Moment hatte er sich endgültig in ihr Herz geschlichen. Sie hatte seine Hand gehalten, und verzweifelt gehofft, dass er in dieser kleinen Geste Trost finden würde.

In den letzten paar Tagen hatte Ana sich von der Frau entfremdet, die sie gewesen war, nur um die Frau zu finden, die sie sein wollte. Für diese wenigen, süßen Tage, hatte sie sich nicht darum kümmern müssen, sich anständig oder damenhaft zu benehmen, oder über nachmittägliche Teeparties, mit den anderen hochrangigen Ladies von Kingston. Für diese kurzen Tage hatte sie das Leben eines Piraten geführt. Doch an diesem Morgen hatte ihr Ausflug in eine andere Welt geendet.

Der tyrannische Kommandant war in der Dämmerung gefallen, und der Pirat war aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Sie hatte den Rest des Tages damit verbracht einen Koch einzustellen, einen Butler, und mehrere andere Bedienstete, und sie hatte versucht, sich mit der Vorstellung auseinander zu setzen, dass sie nun wieder in ihr wirkliches Leben zurückkehren musste.

„Miss, wenn Ihr gestattet…" Ihre Magd war neben sie getreten.

„Ja, Sarah? Was gibt es?"

„Wird Mr. Smith heute Abend zu Besuch kommen?"

„"Mr. Wer? – Oh, richtig, Mr. Smith. Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass wir Mr. Smith wieder sehen werden."

„Hattet Ihr einen Streit, Miss?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Sarah seufzte. „Das ist wirklich schade, wenn Ihr mir diese Bemerkung gestattet."

„Kein Problem."

„Ich habe Euch nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen seit Mr. Laffley von uns gegangen ist."

Ana lächelte. Sarah hatte Recht. An dem Tag, an dem man ihr mitgeteilt hatte, das Christopher auf See geblieben war, hatte sie sich gefühlt, als hätte man ihr das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Sie war durchs Leben gegangen, und hatte sich immer an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass Chris eines Tages zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Dass er vielleicht durch ein vorüber fahrendes Schiff gerettet, oder auf einer einsamen Insel angespült worden war. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft weiterzumachen, aber innerlich war sie leer gewesen. Die einzigen Gefühle, zu denen sie noch im Stande gewesen war, waren Ärger oder Traurigkeit gewesen, und so hatte sie irgendwann einfach aufgehört zu fühlen.

Diese vergangenen paar Tage waren jedoch anders gewesen. Sie hatte aufgehört, über den Schatten in ihrer Vergangenheit zu brüten. Sie war nicht mehr Chris Laffleys Witwe gewesen, sondern Anamaria Tarret. Sie war lebendig gewesen. Sie war glücklich gewesen. Doch das war vorbei.

„Wo ist Mr. Smith hergekommen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau."

„Oh. Ihr habt also keine Möglichkeit ihn zu finden?"

„Nein."

„Das ist wirklich eine Schande, Miss. Ich denke, er wäre der Richtige für Euch gewesen, wenn es nicht zu vermessen ist, das zu sagen."

„Nun, das ist es wahrscheinlich, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob mich das wirklich kümmert."

„Ihr vermisst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Ana starrte hinaus, auf die mondbeschienene See, und sie fragte sich, ob Jack vielleicht genau in diesem Augenblick im Hafen war, um ein Schiff zu stehlen, oder ob er womöglich bereits von dieser Insel verschwunden war. „Ja, ich glaube, das tue ich."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch einen Grog zubereiten würde, Madam? Ein kleiner Whiskey wird Euch helfen, Euch zu entspannen."

„Ich danke dir. Das wäre nett," antwortete Ana. „Oh, und Sarah?"

„Ja, Madame?"

„Benutze Rum an Stelle von Whiskey."

„Ah, ich wusste, dass du im Herzen ein Pirat bist, Liebes."

Ana zuckte zusammen, ließ Chris Hut fallen, und konnte gerade noch so einen überraschten Schrei unterdrücken. Angestrengt versuchte sie mit ihren Blicken die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. „Jack?"

„Hast du mitten in der Nacht jemand anderen auf deinem Balkon erwartet?"

Der Pirat trat aus den Schatten und Ana konnte sehen, wie sich das Mondlicht in seinen dunklen Augen spiegelte. Sparrow trug ein brandneues rotes Hemd, braune Hosen und kniehohe braune Lederstiefel. All das war ihm höchstwahrscheinlich _gespendet_ worden. Alle Spuren der Brutalität, die er hatte erdulden müssen, schienen verschwunden sein, und er hatte seine Augen wieder mit Kohle umrandet. Er grinste, als er zu ihr in den Raum trat.

„Um genau zu sein, Mr. Sparrow, habe ich es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mitten in der Nacht jemanden auf meinem Balkon zu erwarten."

„Und wo bleibt dann der Spaß dabei?"

„Wie lang bist du schon da draußen gewesen?"

„Lang genug, um zu hören, dass du den guten alten Jack vermisst hast."

„Und das schmeichelt dir, nicht wahr? Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du auch nur eine der Frauen vermisst, die du triffst," bemerkte Ana. Sie hatte ihren Blick gesenkt.

Jack trat näher an sie heran. „Ich bin hier, oder nicht?"

Ana hob den Kopf, so dass sie dem Piraten in die Augen sehen konnte und er legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und küsste sie. Ana schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern. Ihr Herz pochte so heftig, dass Jack wahrscheinlich spüren konnte, wie es gegen seine Brust schlug.

Vielleicht hätte Ana das erwarten müssen, oder vielleicht kannte Jack Sparrow auch nur eine Art zu küssen, aber sie war trotzdem überrascht, als sie seine Zunge in ihrem Mund fühlte.

„Wofür war das?" fragte sie, als er den Kuss – viel zu früh – unterbrach.

„Um dir zu denken."

„Mir zu danken? Wofür? Du warst derjenige, der mit heute das Leben gerettet hat."

Der Pirat ließ seine Hände auf Anas Schultern fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte sie das Gefühl, als könne sie direkt in die Seele des Mannes blicken.

„Was war der Wortlaut von diesem Gebet?"

„Nur Mut, Captain. Führte Euer Pfad auch durch dunkle Nacht. Es leuchtet ein Stern der über Euch wacht. Sei Euer Weg auch voller Gefahr, und sein Ende verborgen. Stellt ihm Euch tapfer; stark, oder schwach, und vertraut in Gott, mit Euren Sorgen."

„Ohne diese Worte, hätte ich es niemals durch die Zeit im Gefängnis geschafft." Sparrows Worte waren leise, so dass Ana sich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. Wie schwer musste es für ihn sein, das vor ihr zuzugeben. „Du hast mich gerettet, Anamaria."

„Nun, ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sich der unbeugsame Captain Sparrow auf diese Weise davonstiehlt, nicht wahr?"

Jack lächelte. „Frauen wie du sind selten, Liebes."

Ana schluckte. Etwas in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert. „Du musst gehen, oder?"

„Ja."

„Werde ich dich jemals wieder sehen, Jack?"

Das typische breite Grinsen kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. „Natürlich."

„Wie? Es ist nicht sicher in Kingston. Die werden dich auf der Stelle festnehmen."

„Unsinn. Die werden nich' mal wissen, dass ich hier war," meinte er, während er ein Bein über die Balkonbrüstung schwang.

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow!"

„Warte," sagte Ana plötzlich. Sie hob den ledernen Dreispitz vom Boden auf und ging zu dem Piraten hinüber. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du keinen hast," bemerkte sie, und setzte ihm den Hut auf. „Jeder Captain sollte einen haben."

„Danke." Der Pirat stahl sich einen letzten Kuss, bevor er sich fallen ließ und endgültig aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Ana hatte gerade ihr erstes ausgiebiges Frühstück seit Tagen beendet, als Sarah ihren Bruder in das Speisezimmer führte.

„Guten Morgen, Prescott."

„Morgen, Annie," antwortete er, und küsse sie auf die Wange, bevor er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Also? Wie ist es bei der Admiralität gelaufen?" fragte Ana zögernd. „Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Admiral Fornin die Wahrheit gesagt: Dass Sparrow entkommen ist, Cornado dein Leben bedroht hat, und ich ihn daraufhin töten musste."

Ana hob eine Augenbraue. „Und James hat dem zugestimmt?"

„Hat er."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe ihm die Dinge einfach erklärt, und er hat sich meiner Sichtweise angeschlossen," meinte Prescott mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen.

„Ah."

„Außerdem hat er um eine Versetzung gebeten."

„Wohin?"

„Port Royal, denke ich. Der Gouverneur ist ohnehin der Meinung, James könne über das Wasser laufen. Ich denke, dass er sich dort gut schlagen wird."

Ana lachte. „Was hat Admiral Fornin über Jack gesagt?"

„Oh, seine Männer suchen die ganze Insel nach Captain Sparrow ab. Sie werde ihn aber wohl nicht finden. Der ist schon lange weg."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Seine Sachen sind aus der Festung verschwunden."

„Was für Sachen, denn?"

„Sein Schwert, eine Pistole und dieser blöde Kompass."

„Ein blöder Kompass?"

„Das verdammte Ding funktioniert noch nicht Mal," sagte Prescott kopfschüttelnd.

„Diese Dinge hätte er sich jederzeit zurückholen können. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er weg ist."

„Das ist nicht alles, was fehlt."

„Was denn noch?"

„Die Loyalty."

Ein lautes Lachen kam über Anas Lippen, noch bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

„Es freut mich, dass du das so amüsant findest," meinte Prescott, mit einem gespielt verletzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dein Schiff gestohlen hat!" kicherte sie.

„Ich schon."

„Und weißt du, was ich ebenfalls kaum glauben kann? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Bruder einem Piraten zur Flucht verholfen hat."

Prescotts Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich wieder sehr ernst. „Das habe ich nicht," sagte er. „Ich habe einem Mann geholfen, der meiner Schwester etwas bedeutet."

Ana seufzte und senkte ihren Blick. „Pres, ich kann nicht glauben, dass er weg ist."

Ihr Bruder lehnte sich über den Tisch um nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. „Der kommt zurück."

ENDE

* * *

Das wars also. Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat.

Da sich das Interesse an dieser FF doch ziemlich in Grenzen gehalten hat (wenn man mal das Verhältnis der Klicks mit der Anzahl der Reviews vergleicht), habe ich mich entschlossen, die Übersetzung des zweiten Teils nicht in diesem Forum online stellen. Wers trotzdem lesen will, der kann ja mal bei meinen Account bei Fanfiktiondotde (ravanna) checken.

Alles Liebe  
eure  
RavannaVen


End file.
